The Fifth Blight: The GraveWalker (REWRITE)
by KnightRider96
Summary: Son of a Templar and Mage. Warrior. Mage. General. Legend. GraveWalker. These were some of the many things he was known for. Now he lives in isolation until the Darkspawn attack a strange group. Now he has to take up the sword again and help the Grey Warden and his company save Fereldan from a Civil War and the Fifth Blight. DISCONTINUED ILL REWRITE IS COMPLETE!
1. Meeting the farmer

**Hello everyone. This is a rewrite of The Fifth Blight: With Harry Potter. After great consideration and my readers input through reviews on their thoughts about the story so far, I had decided that it was best to simply redo the whole thing.**

 **To my previous readers, I will be taking a major plot device and characters out while keeping most of the story intact as it is something that I need to tell the story. I hope you understand and enjoy this new** **version.**

 **Spells and Spirit Abilities is in Bold.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun bore down its light and heat on the fertile Fereldan soil, the sound of rushing water was heard nearby and the birds chirping in the trees sound that could be heard alongside the sound of nature was the sound of chopping wood that came from a young man with storm grey colored eyes with a large scar across his left eye, long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail by a red ribbon with a faint amount of facial hair on him would be some of the things that a person would see when first meeting him. Besides his facial features, the young man stood at 5"9 with a solid build of muscles due to rigorous training and constant labor. Chopping the last block of wood in two and wiping his forehead of sweat, Talion Bellator looked around the area he called home for the past two years and smiled.

At the age of 27, Talion Bellator has lived an interesting life. Being the son of Aragorn Bellator and Lilian Evans of House Bellator with a Templar for a father and mage for a mother was a large concern for the Chantry. Demanding that he be given to them, his father had put his foot down and told the Chantry to back off, to which they begrudgingly did. So for the next ten years, Talion was taught everything he needed to know from politics to history, law to martial training, and it wasn't until he was eleven years old that his magic decided to manifest itself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Walking through the halls of his home, young Talion had decided to take a break from his martial training and head to the library to read some of his mother's books on Magic. One of the things that fascinated Talion the most was the fact that his mother had magic, and that when he had asked where magic had come from when he was a lot younger his mother simply replied with a smile. She then told him that Magic came both from within and the surrounding area. Saying that magic was everywhere and that those with the ability to tap the forces around them could wield magic. Knowing that his mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner while his father was off on another one of his meetings with the Knight Commander of the Ostwick Circle of Magi and thus would not be back till the next day. Entering the large library, Talion began to walk along the bookshelves, his eyes scanning for the book he was searching for. Finding said book near the back, he took it from the shelf and made his way to one of the many comfy chairs that were placed in the library._

 _The book that he had taken was a journal of sorts written by his mother about the laws of magic and the nature of said magic. The different schools of magic and what made each of them unique. As Talion sat down and read his mother's book, he did not hear the window behind him open ever so slowly and quietly, nor did he hear the person climbing through said window. It was only the sound of a knife being pulled from its sheath did he notice that something was wrong and quickly turned his head to look behind him, only to quickly move out of way of the incoming dagger. Landing on the floor in front the chair, Talion looked up and saw that it was man wearing leather armor and wielding a large dagger while his sword was strapped behind his back. The man quickly tried to grab him by his shirt when Talion gave a hard kick to the man's shin, causing said man to fall onto the floor. Scrambling back to his feet, he tried to run to and call for his mother when he suddenly felt a hand grab his leg causing him to fall face first onto the floor._

 _Looking back he saw that it was the man who had grabbed him and was pulling himself towards him. Talion tried to kick his hand away only to accidentally kick his own leg, hurting himself even more. Knowing that he could not break out of the man's grip, Talion called for his mother._

 _"MUM!" Talion screamed, before being hit on the hit hard with the handle of the dagger by the man._

 _"Shut it boy! You'll deliver a handsome reward." The man said._

 _The door suddenly banged open and there his mother stood. The man panicked and quickly brought Talion to his feet and held the dagger against the child's throat, scaring Talion even further. The man then began to slowly back away but Talion tried to break free by biting into the man's hand, causing him to release him but also incidentally slash Talion across his right eye, leaving a bleeding scar upon it. Using this opportunity, the man was about to grab Talion again when a sudden bolt of magic hit the man, sending him flying back against the bookshelf._

 _Flashback Over_

* * *

After dealing with the intruder, his mother had healed the wound across his eye but said that the scar would continue to be with him. His mother then said that he had magic and that he would be taken to the Circle of Magi in Ostwick. Learning that he was going to be taken away from his parents, Talion refused and said that he could learn magic at home. His mother simply smiled sadly and told him that she did not know everything about magic. And so after his father had returned and learned of his son's abilities to do magic, he allowed for his mother to teach him enough about magic and its applications before sending him to the Ostwick Circle of Magi to learn more.

Five years would past with Talion learning everything he could, passing his Harrowing and being given leave to visit his parents, while there his father would teach him techniques used by Templars so that he may better protect himself from demons. It was after returning from his last visit that he was told that Gabriel, a powerful blood mage had killed his parents. It was with this revelation that Talion decided to pack his bags, destroy his phylactery and escape the Circle to have his vengeance. Talion would then return to his home and take everything that his family owned including his grandfather's Ranger Armor.

Living on his own had forced Talion to grow into a man. It would take six years for Talion to hunt and kill Gabriel and his followers. During that time he had forged himself a sword and dagger, named _Neart_ for the sword and _Acharn_ for the dagger, learn how to pickpocket from people and lock pick doors, killed every Reaper that followed Gabriel, battled and killed Nagini, a Highland Ravager High Dragon. He would also be bonded to the spirit of his dead ancestor, due to almost being killed in one of his many battles against Gabriel.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The sound of chanting could be heard as Talion ran through the forest with the intent to stop Gabriel from ripping open the Fade and summoning a demon army to destroy Thedas. Stopping at the edge of the forest leading into a large clearing, Talion could see that the Reapers were chanting an old Tevinter ritual to summon the army. Gabriel was standing a little ways off overseeing the procedure to make sure that there were no hiccups in the ritual while in his right hand he held a large black orb, that Talion knew the Tevinters called a Somnaborium or Vessels of Dreams. Unfortunately there was no sign of Nagini, Gabriel's pet dragon anywhere. Seeing that the Reapers and Gabriel was distracted, Talion knew that he had to first stop the ritual and deal with the Reapers before he could deal with Gabriel._

 _Casting the spell **Walking Bomb** on one of the unsuspecting Reapers and using his ability **Spirit Shot** to shoot said Reaper in the head causing him to explode and infecting the others, causing a chain reaction until there wasn't anyone left but Gabriel, who was looking around trying to find the person who would dare to interrupt his plans._

 _Stepping out of his hiding spot, Talion came face to face with the murderer of his parents. "It ends here Gabriel, it's time we settle this once and for all."_

 _Gabriel nodded and unsheathed a sword from his belt and pointed it at Harry. "Talion Bellator, ever a thorn at my side. Come to die?"_

 _Suddenly the sound of a roar could be heard and the shadow a Highland Ravager High Dragon could be seen. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, the Dragon stood in front of Gabriel and sent out a torrent of flames. Quickly using **Fade Step** to move out of the flames direction, Talion started to run around the field while using **Spirit Shot** to hopefully kill the dragon with out getting to close, unfortunately the dragon was having none of that and lifted it's giant wings and started to flap them and with each flap Talion was brought closer to the dragon until it was standing right in front of said beast. Thinking quickly, Talion unsheathed Neart, activated the Superb Frost Rune and started to attack at its soft underbelly, the dragon not liking the idea used one of its front legs and hit Talion causing him to soar into the air and falling to the ground._

 _Getting up quickly despite his body being sore and feeling a few of his ribs being cracked, Talion quickly used **Fade Step** to get right under the dragon again and stabbed the dragon in its soft underbelly and ran forward, slicing more of the belly as he did so. The dragon collapsed and fell on its side with blood flowing from its belly, the dragon could not move and was utterly defenseless. Moving forward until he was standing above the dragon's head, Talion reversed his grip on his sword and stabbed the dragons head , killing it instantly._

 _Hearing the sound of clapping, Talion turned to find Gabriel clapping his hands and walking towards him. "My my, what an impressive feat Talion. To kill a Highland Ravager all on your own, quite the accomplishment, to bad no one is going to commemorate your victory after I kill you."_

 _Deactivating the rune, Talion simply raised his sword and and used **Shadow Strike** to get close to Gabriel and hopefully kill him before he knew it. Gabriel expecting Talion to do something like this simply let out a **Mind Blast** throwing Talion backwards. Unsheathing his sword Gabriel and Talion charged at each other and started swinging their swords trying to kill the other, their blades singing and clashing as it cut through the air and hit each other, neither giving an inch. Moving backwards Talion curled his fist and sent a **Stone Fist** at Gabriel, who simply sliced the fist in two with his sword and quickly brought the blade up again to parry the oncoming surprise strike that Talion made. While parrying Gabriel made a fist and sent out his own **Stone Fist** at point blank range, sending Talion soaring away from Gabriel, using this time to activate **Blood Wound** to deal great damage to Talion and then using **Blood Control** to cause Talion float in mid air._

 _The pain going through his whole body was excruciating, he could feel quite a few of his ribs broken, he could taste the blood in his mouth as he spat it out. Suddenly feeling as if his skin was on fire and his blood boiling, Talion knew that Gabriel was using Blood Magic on him, he was suddenly unable to move and was being floated in mid air with his sword arm slowly being raised._

 _"And now you see the folly in going against me Talion Bellator, and so you must die." Gabriel taunted._

 _Talionknew that he could not let Gabriel win, so he used all of his mental focus and used **Spell Purge** to remove the affect of blood magic and sent a **Holy Smite** and then activated the ability **Righteous Strike** against Gabriel, causing him to stagger back by the **Holy Smite** and being punched by a **Righteous Strike** fist to the face. As Gabriel struggled to stand, Talion regained his bearing and stared at Gabriel. Gripping his sword tightly he used **Shadow Strike** to get close to Gabriel and with a swift knee to the abdomen, Talion brought his sword down and sliced Gabriel's head clean off._

 _Flashback Over_

* * *

Talion's musings were cut short, as he heard the sound of battle nearby. Picking up his sword nearby, he ran as quickly as he could to the battle ahead.

* * *

 **Again , I hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you have anything you want to share.**

 **The abilities I gave Harry is similar to that of Middle Earth's Shadow Of Mordor Wraith Abilities, as well as moves used in Dragon Age Origins, II and Inquisition. Please leave review.**


	2. Meeting the Grey Wardens

**New Chapter...Yay. Enjoy.**

 **I Have made adjustments to the new story, taken somethings out and added others in.**

 **Spells would be in Bold.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Harry ran through the forest, the sounds of the battle became clear where he could hear the clashing of steel on steel, the sounds of an arrow being released and hitting its target, as well as barking. Stopping at the top of the hill, Harry looked down at the small group fighting a large group, around forty or so darkspawn attacking them. Two human male warriors at the front, both carrying swords and shield, a giant hornless qunari wielding a greatsword, two females attacking from a distance, one a sultry looking mage, apostate maybe, a red headed archer and finally a large cream coloured mabari.

Despite the large amount of darkspawn attacking the group, Harry could tell the group was slowly getting tired and if he didn't help them the group would be killed. Holding out his left arm and drawing his right arm back with his fingers, a light blue bow and arrow made of spirit energy materialised in his hand, and released the spirit arrow at the first darkspawn he saw, doing the same again to two other. After making his presence known to the group, Harry drew _Neart_ and used **Shadow** **Strike** at the nearest darkspawn he could reach and started killing any and all those that surrounded the group.

The group momentarily distracted by this new person attacking the darkspawn, quickly focused back to the task at hand and that was surviving the attack. Meanwhile, Harry was moving across the battlefield with extreme speed that many of the darkspawn are dead before they know it. Hearing a scream, Harry turned to the sound and was met with the ugliest thing in existence, an ogre, its huge pair of horns on its head, pointing ears, putrid yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth made a rather scary sight over the frighten red headed archer.

Nonetheless, Harry teleported right in front of the ogre and pulled his left fist back, rock forming around his forearm in to a **Stone Fist** and punched the ogre into its chest, sending the large creature to the ground and on top of some hapless darkspawn archers. Seeing the ogre start to recover from being thrown back and charging at him, Harry aimed and threw his sword at the ogre's head, the blade piercing through the skull and striking its brain killing it instantly.

Summoning his sword back to him and sheathing it, Harry turned around to see the rest of the group finishing up the rest of the darkspawn, looking down at the young woman before him, he reached his hand forward for her to stand. Hearing footsteps in front of him Harry looked towards the rest of the group, as well as getting a better look of everyone else. One of the human warriors, a tattooed male with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a light stubble on him, aquamarine eyes stood in front of him and put his hand out to shake.

"Thank you sir, for helping us with the darkspawn and saving Leliana from that ogre." The man said with a smile.

"It's of no problem sir, you looked like you needed help and I did." Harry replied, shaking the man's hand.

"My name is Aedan Cousland, this is Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, Dane and you've already met Leliana." Aedan introduced. Said group members nodded with Dane barking in acknowledgment.

"Hadrian James Potter at your service, but you may call me Harry. If you want you could stay with me in my home for the night to rest." Harry asked with a nod of his head and a smile.

Aedan nodded and the group followed Harry back to his home. When they reached it, the group was met with a large cliff face with a simple oak door and two windows on each side of the door, a small garden just under said windows, a lake that led to a river on the left side a little ways off, and a small farm with chicken, ram and vegetables surrounded by a fence to keep the animals in. Leading Aedan and the rest in, they were met with a large hallway, smooth rock surfaces for both the walls and floor with a staircase at the end of the hallway leading upstairs. To the left side of the hallway were two hallways separated by the stone wall, while the right side only had one, closer to the staircase leading upstairs. the closest to the front door was one that led to the living room while. Within the living room sat a fireplace with a mantel piece above that held an assortment of small picture frames of paintings and a stack of envelopes. In front of the fireplace sat two comfortable plush chairs facing the fire. Near the wall behind the chairs near a window lay a table filled with maps and the end of the living room was an archway leading to the kitchen. The other hallways had three archways, each leading to an different room. on the left was where the dinning room was, with it's large table and table cloths and chairs. Opposite the dining room was the pantry, filled with all sorts of food and ingredients. The final archway was much like the living room that it led to the kitchen as well. While on the right, closest to the stairs was the library. It held every book that Harry had taken from his family's library, as well as an assortment of other books that he had bought or found during his journeys. It was also where the study area was, a simple oak table filled with books, maps, scrolls, quills and ink wells.

All in all, the place had a feel of peace and tranquility to it.

Leading the group to the dining room, Harry was about to say something when suddenly a Dalish elf walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits and set it down on the table and walked off. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with a pair of silver grey colored eyes, she also had light skin color and the Vallaslin of Ghilan'nan, the Mother of the Halla and the large pointed ears of the elven people.

"Come sit, let me fix dinner and then we can speak." Harry said as he bustled out of the room and into the kitchen.

As soon as he left the group decided to speak about the strange young man they just met. After an hour of speaking, Harry and his wife came back with a large tray of assorted food from chicken and ram meat, to lamb stew and fish. After everyone had a very hearty meal and many compliments to Harry for the delicious meal, they all sat around the fireplace ready to ask the questions that needed to be asked.

"So Harry, who are you exactly? From the abilities you showed earlier I can assume that you are an apostate, yet you carry no staff and instead wield a sword." Aedan asked Harry, to which he nodded.

"Yes, I am an apostate, not from Fereldan's Circle of Magi but Ostwick's, in the Free Marchers." Harry answered.

"May I ask what made you decide to leave the Circle." Aedan asked politely.

"No, I'm sorry, but it is not something I am willing to share. However I will say this." Harry stated. "My wife and I simply wish to be left alone and to live a peaceful life, away from the Chantry and Templars."

He then introduced his wife, Luna Maherial, a Dalish elf of Clan Sabrea. Aedan then explained that he and Alistair were the last two Grey Wardens in Fereldan and that they are trying to find allies to combat the Blight and that they were on their way to Fereldan's Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold. After the story was concluded the inhabitants of the home were tired, so Harry gave them all spare pillows and blankets to sleep in the living room.

* * *

 **I combined the abilities of Middle Earth Shadow Of Mordor powers with my own bit of magic. The teleporting is how the ability Shadow Strike works, it teleport's Harry to the closest enemy he sees, however it only works at a certain range. The description of Luna Maherial is the same as the way Luna Lovegood is portrayed in the Harry Potter films. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions and have an awesome day.**


	3. Questions and Camping?

**Another day, another chapter. Sorry about the delay, made changes to chapter 1 for those who first read that chapter. well i hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, after having a quick breakfast, Aedan and the rest of his company were just about to head out when Harry stepped out of his home wearing his grandfather's armor with _Neart_ and _Acharn_ strapped to his back and a backpack to carry what he needed. The armor Harry was wearing had a blue undershirt with brown pants, with intricately designed armor plating on his chest, shoulders with arm and shin guards for the forearm and legs respectively, lastly there was the dark black cape that was attached to the armor with a hood that was under _Neart_ and _Acharn_. The armor was meant to allow the wearer to have a solid defense while not sacrificing speed and mobility. Luna was wearing her Dalish Keeper armor that she had worn when she was saved by Harry. Slung over her back was her trusty Dalish longbow and a quiver of arrows, as well as a short sword that was strapped to her belt.

Harry walked towards the group, who were just about to set off towards Kinloch Hold to continue to find support against the Blight. "Hold a moment Aedan. My wife and I would like to join you and aid in your endeavor to stop the Blight." Harry said.

Aedan looked at Harry and Luna in surprise, not expecting for them to want to travel with them. Looking behind at the rest of the group for their opinion, Alastair was the first to give is opinion on the matter.

"Well we do need all the help we can get, but we already have one apostate in our ranks, do we really need another with us?" Alastair said as he pointed at Morrigan, which earned a withering glare as if she was trying to set his hair on fire.

"If these people wish to join us, then I say let them. Not only would they be of great help in battle but he would also be a much better cook than Alistair, and I for one would rather not have any of the fool's cooking again." Morrigan stated.

"If they wishe to join us, then I approve. Anyone that can wield a weapon should combat the darkspawn." Sten said. Finally turning to Leliana for her opinion. Leliana simply nodded at the idea without giving any input. Nodding, Aedan turned back to Harry and held his hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Welcome to the group Harry and Luna" Aedan said. He only got a smile and a nod from both Harry and Luna, and thus the group set out.

Hours later when the sky was darkening and the sun was setting, the group would settle down a few miles away from Lake Calanhad, and set up camp. During their journey they came across Bodahn and his son Sandal, who decided to follow them on their journey, giving news and selling merchandise as thanks for saving their lives in Lothering.

"Right then, Dane, Sten I need you go and gather kindling for the firewood. Leliana, you will help me with setting up the tents, while Alastair gets the water. As for you Harry, once Alastair gets back with the water you'll be making dinner." Aedan ordered to them. Realising that one of their members was not only not mentioned but also missing, Alastair decided to speak up.

"Have any of you seen Morrigan, and speaking of her, how come you don't tell her what to do, as well as Luna?" He asked.

"Morrigan went to look for more herbs to help in making potions and poultice, as for not telling her and Luna what to do, Morrigan's not one to take orders and Luna is Harry's wife, I would rather not get on his bad side by ordering his wife around." Aedan explained, after which everyone went and did as they were told.

After everyone had returned and their duties carried out, Harry began to start on making dinner for everyone while Aedan went around the camp striking a conversation with some of their other companions, first starting with Alistair. As they spoke, Harry sensed that someone was coming up from behind him, without looking up from his preparations nor slowing down.

"May I help you?" He asked. The person seemed startled that they knew they were coming up to them without looking behind. Said person happened to be Leliana, who had wanted to thank Harry for saving her the other day.

"Well, I didn't get to thank you for saving me the other day." Leliana said. Nodding, Harry stopped stirring the ladle in the pot, knowing that the food was done cooking, and stood up.

Soon after dinner was over, Harry decided to speak with the rest of the group individually. So placing the bowl he used on the pile, he quickly made his way to the only other magic user of the group, Morrigan. He noticed that she was mixing a bunch of herbs and grinding them down in a mixing bowl.

"Yes." Morrigan asked, not looking away from her work.

"You know if you are busy, I can always come back another time." Harry said.

Morrigan stopped her work and looked at him, her golden eyes shining from the nearby fire. "No, no, please speak your mind." She said.

Harry simply stared at her for a full minute thinking over what to ask before nodding to himself. "Tell me about yourself first, then we can discuss some magic." he said.

Morrigan gave a small laugh, her eyes dancing in mirth. "You wish to more about me? My, my whatever would your wife think." she asked, giving a coy smirk.

Hary simply smiled back and answered her. "Well she would first be suspicious, but then return to what she was doing as she knows that I am simply getting to know everyone I meet, as I normally do."

Morrigan continued to smirk and gave a small nod. "A very good answer. Very Well, what do you wish to know about me?" she asked.

"Aedan mentioned that you along with your mother managed to save both his and Alistairs life during the battle at Ostagar. My question would be who your mother is and how she manged to save them during a raging battle." Harry asked.

"My mother is known as Flemeth, or Asha'Belanar to the Dalish. And as for how she saved them, well she turned into a giant bird and plucked them from the tower." Morrigan answered, mirth in her eyes, expecting him to not believe her.

"Ah, that would explain how she managed to get to the top of the Tower." Harry stated.

"You believe me?" Morrigan asked, sceptical about his honesty.

"Yes." Harry answered. "It's not that difficult to believe considering that I myself can also change into animals. Something I'm sure you're mother taught you as well."

"And what kind of animal can you change into?" Morrigan asked.

Harry simply smirked. "You may get to find out during our journey." he replied.

"You stated earlier that you would like to discuss about the topic of magic." Morrigan said.

"I did yes. Tell me, what are your views on magic, ignoring the fact that you yourself have magic." Harry asked.

"I find that magic should be free for all to use and that it should not be controlled, unlike what the Chantry do." Morrigan stated her opinion. "And what is your opinion on magic?"

Harry though for a moment before answering. "Magic, much like the forces around us is a tangible and powerful tool. It can used to cause great acts of kindess but also great destruction. I agree with what you have stated, but that also raises the question about Blood Magic?"

"Blood Magic is just another form of magic that is looked at with disdain and mistrust. But it is most powerful, especially when the mage using it can make them very powerful." Morrigan said.

"And that is where I disagree with you about Blood Magic. While yes, one could gain power from that particular branch of magic, it also carries great risk of backfiring." Harry stated.

"Why?" Morrigan asked, narrowing her eyes. "As a fellow mage and a _free_ one at that, surely you cannot believe the drivel that the Chantry preach about Blood Magic."

"I have seen the consequences of relying on Blood magic for power." Harry stated with a dark look.

"Might I ask what this person was doing for you to say such a thing?" Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gave Morrigan a hard stare as he weighed his decision about telling her about Voldemort. On one hand it would give her a glimpse of what his life was before and migh give her an idea of how powerful he is. But on the other hand she might try to replicate the ritual or any number of atrocities that Voldemort had committed to further increase her power. Decideding to allow her this small glimpse, harry told her.

"Very well. A few years ago, I dealt with a Blood Mage of considerable power trying to rip open the Fade and summon an army of Demons in hopes of destroying Thedas and reshaping it in his image." Harry stated. "He got his power by using Blood Magic to increase his power, killing innocent people, whether they be man, woman or child it did not matter to him."

"I see." Morrigan said, her eyes widening as she saw the truth in his words. "And you have never thought of doing so yourself?" she asked.

"What? Becoming more powerful by using Blood Magic?" Harry asked before shaking his head. "No. I have no reason to do so, and besides I'm already quite powerful in my own right. I have no need for a boost in power."

"Truly?" Morrigan asked. "My you are an arrogant young man aren't you."

"Is it arrogance if it the truth." Harry quipped back. "Anyway, thank you for the conversation." he said before turning around and walking over to the campfire as everyone began to head to bed.

Aedan and Harry decided to stay for guard duty for that night, as well as cleaning the dishes. After they had cleaned the dishes, Aedan sat by the fire and began stoking the fire, after a while he decided to know more about Harry. "So if you're not from Fereldan, where exactly did you come from?" Aedan asked.

"Markham, in the Free Marches, while my wife is from here in Fereldan." Harry answered. Aedan nodded and asked him another question. "Ok, well then who are you, really?"

"My name is Hadrian James Potter, Harry to my friends and Potter to my teachers. I am the last son the noble house Potter in the Free Marches, between a Templar noble Father and a Circle Mage Mother, and also its heir" Harry replied. Aedan was surprised at that fact, considering that mage children were not allowed to inherit anything of nobility. Noticing his surprised face, Harry chuckled knowing where his trail of though went off to, and said "While the Chantry frowns upon mage children inheriting a title, there is no law or rule stating it as fact. So while they could try to take the child away, they would cause an uproar in the nobility, because if the Chantry was to take a mage child away from their inheritance, what would happen if their own children were taken as well?"

"There are some noble families out in Thedas that do not disinherit their children just because their mages and they take their place after their parents move on. Most prominently is the Amell family in Kirkwall, they were known to have a lot of magic in their blood." Harry continued.

Aedan nodded at this, understanding the worry that the nobility would be in if the chantry could simply take their children on a whim, he knows that his parents, his mother especially, would fight tooth and nail for Fergus, himself or Maker forbid, Oren against the Chantry if they were mages and that they were to be taken away. Deciding to ask one last question before waking Alastair for guard rotation. "I noticed earlier that you have a scar on the palm of your left hand and that it seemed to be glowing a little, might I ask what happened to your hand and why it was glowing." He asked looking at the hand in question.

Harry was also looking at said hand, thinking things over but decided to trust Aedan on this. "I got the scar on my hand by having a mace smashed over it." Aedan winced at the image that seemed to come to his mind. "As for the glowing…well, that's another story for another time." Harry answered, Aedan seemed to accept the reply he got, understanding that trust was needed to be earned, and that required time and patience, something Aedan was familiar with, with his time spent with the nobility.

* * *

 **So I decided to have Harry speak to Morrigan first as that was simple as they were both Mages, but from two very different backgrounds. There will be more interactions between Harry and the other characters, so don't worry about that. Remember to have an awesome day.**


	4. Demons, Abominations and Blood Magic

**Another chapter for the story. Thank you to all those who have liked this story and i hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Spells and Spirit abilities are in Bold.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"There it is….Kinloch Hold, and the Circle of Magi."

"Interesting. You keep your mages in a prison, ours is not so grand." Sten stated.

"Where do you keep your mages then?" Aedan asked.

Sten simply grunted and crossed his arms "We bind them on leashes and sow their mouths shut. You humans are always trying to overcompensate"

"How very fitting that they would build a tower in the middle of a lake in the middle of nowhere and look like a giant phallus." Morrigan stated quit scathingly towards the tower.

"I remember reading that the tower was built by the Avvar with the help of the dwarves before the Tevinter Imperium drove the Avvar out." Harry stated looking at the tower in wonder.

"So this is where your mages are kept. Are all your building so large?" Luna asked. Harry chuckled and shakes his head.

"No Luna dear, not all the buildings are so large." He answered.

Arriving at Lake Calanhad in the early afternoon, the group had quickly asked the dock master for a boat to the Circle Tower, only to be told that he could not do so due to the Knight-Commander locking down the Circle for unknown reasons and that the only way across was to convince the Templar, Carol, to allow them to cross. Walking toward said Templar, Aedan stood in front of the Templar and asked him to let them pass.

"Hold there stranger, I am told to keep everyone out of the Circle Tower." Carol stated.

"Please, I am a Grey Warden and I seek the assistance of the Circle of Magi for the Blight." Aedan stated. Carol simply looked at Aedan and crossed his arms.

"Right, and I'm the Empress of Orlais, get out of here." Carol stated.

"Let me try Aedan, maybe I can reason with him." Harry stated moving passed Aedan to stand in front of Carol. "Look there. A monster in the lake!" he cried in fake alarm.

Carol turned around only to fall into the lake himself, luckily the water was shallow enough that he didn't drown. All the while everyone except Sten who simply nodded, was laughing at the poor Templars misfortune. "Oh look there it is. Come on everyone in to the boat, and Alistair, that could have been you if you didn't become a Grey Warden" Harry stated.

Soon after reaching the other side, Aedan and the others opened the front doors only to see a dozen Templars standing in front of a barricaded door. They could see off to the side, injured Templars on bedrolls and hear some of them reciting the Chant of Light. In the middle of the chaos was Knight-Commander Gregoir, who was organizing the other Templars, walking towards him and telling of their situation and their need for mages to help with the Blight. Sadly, they could not have them due to the Circle falling to abominations and demons alike.

"This is precisely why we keep our mages on leashes and their mouths sowed." Sten said, to which Gregoir nodded in agreement.

"Your friend is correct. Maker knows the Qunari would not have problems with demons and abominations." Gregoir said with a sigh. "I've called for the Right of Annulment and have sent word to Denerim calling for reinforcements."

At this Harry seemed too exploded into fury. "YOU'VE WHAT! To call upon the Right of Annulment means you're going to kill every single mage in sight, down to the last child."

Nodding at his explanation Gregoir continued on. "I do not know how you would know such a thing but yes that is correct. If you truly wish for the mages help, then I'm sorry but you won't receive any. The Circle has fallen, there is nothing that can be done."

"You mean not willing to do so" Harry snarled.

"There is nothing that can be done. The Circle has fallen and as Knight Commander I have a duty to do." Gregoir argued back.

"YOUR duty is to keep safe the Mages and that means defending them should they be attacked, whether from ordinary folks or from demons. You have failed in your duty Knight Commander and the blame lies solely at your feet." Harry shot back, eyes narrowing.

"And who are you to speak to me like that, boy." Gregoir sneered.

"Someone who has seen what happens when Templars are given free reign to slaughter innocents." Harry answered.

Realisation soon dawned on the Knight Commander and he widened his eyes. "Your a Mage aren't you. And since I do not know your face, you must be an apostate." he stated.

"I am more than an apostate Knight Commander. I am a man who will do what is right, whether you like it or not." Harry said. Knowing that the argument could escalate to Harry having to fight the Templars, Aedan quickly steeped in.

"Surely there is something that can be done." Aedan asked. Gregoir continued to stare at Harry before turning to Aedan, sighing he nodded.

"Not unless you help us rid the demons and abominations from the Tower and bring me back First Enchanter Irving alive. Him being alive will convince me that the Circle is safe and order has been restored."

Nodding at the suggestion, Aedan had Sten, Alistair, Dane and Morrigan stay and help the Templars in case they fail, while himself, Leliana, Harry and Luna would fight their way up. Barricading the doors behind them, Aedan and the others headed down the corridor until the came across a room full of children and teenage mages alike with an old woman finishing off a Rage Demon with a **Winters Breath**. Turning around to face the group, Aedan immediately recognized the old mage as Wynne, the woman who he had met prior to the Battle at Ostagar.

"Wynne you're alive, thank goodness" Aedan exclaimed.

Wynne simply smiled. "You, you're the young man I met at Ostagar. Might I ask what brought you to the Circle Tower?" she asked.

"We need help with the Blight, now that we have no army to combat against them. These treaties here says that we can count on your assistance whenever a Blight is concerned." Aedan explained. "We also came to save the mages and that Gregoir would call off for the Right of Annulment if we bring First Enchanter Irving to him alive."

"So Gregoir has sent for has he. He believes that we are beyond saving and that we are all dead." Wynne said. "They abandoned us to our fate. Yet even in our abandonment, we have endured, but if they have indeed invoke the Right, then we will not survive."

"What happened here Wynne? Why are there Abominations and Demons everywhere?" Aedan asked.

"Uldred is what happened." Wynne answered. "After he had returned from Ostagar, Uldred had called a meeting declaring that if the Circle was to have any autonomy that we would have to side with Loghain and help him in his war."

Shaking her head Wynne continued. "He nearly succeeded, had I and a few others not spoken of Loghain's treachery at Ostagar. Naturally Uldred tried to convince the rest of Loghain's actions but they would have not of it. Not liking this he started to summon demons, and before we knew it, we were over run and so had to flee."

"I will not have the Circle, the place I have called home for years, be destroyed by a man's pride and utter stupidity." Wynne declared

"That is why we are we're here, to make sure that doesn't happen." Harry said. "Now if we are done talking, I suggest that we continue up the Tower if we are to have any chance of saving the First Enchanter before the Templars get impatient." Wynne nodded at the statement and led the three of them to the entrance where a light blue magical barrier marked the entrance to the library.

"I can't believe I held the barrier for this long, what with my age and all that." Wynne stated before dispelling said barrier.

Going through the archway and into the library, they were immediately attacked by a few Abominations and Rage Demons. Striking them down with ease the group continued to make their way through the library until they came across a flight of stairs. Climbing up the stair the group entered a large storeroom with two doors on either sides of the room, one of which was barricaded and at the opposite side of the room stood another mage, only he didn't seem to be afraid at all rather he seemed to be absolutely calm, serene almost. Walking up to him, Wynne recognized the mage to be Owain, a Tranquil, he had a balding head and wore the customary mage outfit but the most distinct feature upon him was his blank expressionless eyes, and the seal of the Chantry Sunburst branded on his forehead marking him to show others that he was Tranquil.

"Please refrain from entering the storage room. It's in a mess and I have yet to finish cleaning it up." The Tranquil said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Aedan asked him.

"I am called Owain and I manage the Circle's magical storage room. I was trying to tidy up but there was little I could do." Owain answered.

"Well why are you still here? Didn't you try to leave?" Aedan asked.

"I tried to leave when things had quieted down, but then I came across the barrier the barrier and could not find a way through. As for why I am still here, it is because the storage room is familiar to me and my responsibility." Owain answered.

"Owain you should have said something, I would have opened the door for you." Wynne said.

"And you didn't come across any Demons or Abominations at all?" Aedan asked bewildered, not believing that the Tranquil could move through the Circle without encountering any Demons or Abominations.

"No, I did not. I suppose I should count myself lucky then." Owain answered "I would prefer not to die, I would prefer it if the Tower returned to the way it was. Maybe Niall will succeed and saves us all."

"What is this Niall trying to do?" Harry asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that he and several others came and took the Litany of Adralla." Owain answered, which surprised both Wynne and Harry.

"But that protects against mind domination. Could blood magic be involved?" Wynne asked

"Not exactly, mind dominations does not have to come from blood magic specifically, there are other ways that it can be done. Such as spells, potions and even hypnotism are some others." Harry countered, to which got him a curios look by Wynne and a nod from Aedan.

"Well we're going to have to find Niall and help put an end to Uldred's coup. The Litany will give us a fighting chance" Wynne said.

So Aedan and the others continued through the only other door and came into contact with three other mages, seeing the newcomers the group attacked them. Thinking quickly, Harry used a **Holy Smite** on them, throwing the mages back and killing two of them. Looking up in fear at the group the last mage, a woman, whimpered.

"Please don't kill me, we were only trying gain our freedom." She pleaded. Wynne was visibly upset and it showed at what she said.

"While a commendable goal. It does not excuse what you have done to this place, nor the fact that you had to use Blood Magic to do so."

"You know that's not true Wynne, any cause worth fighting for requires bloodshed." The woman argued back. "But this…this is not what I had fought for. Blood Magic, Demons, Abominations….no, not like this."

Thinking on what to do with the woman, Aedan turned to the others for their opinion. "What do you think we should do with her?"

"On one hand she seems awfully sorry for what she did, but on the other she used Blood Magic to do it." Harry said "If there is one thing I hate, it is the use of Blood Magic to justify a cause. Turn her over to the Templars is what I say." He concluded.

"I agree with Harry, while she seems to be sorry, the woman has used something The Maker and The Chantry has deemed forbidden." Leliana agreed. Wynne and Luna simply nodded at the idea.

"Very well, you are to go downstairs and wait there with the other mages. Once this crisis is settled, you are to turn yourself over to the Templars." Aedan stated to which the woman nodded solemnly and left.

With the verdict cast, Aedan and the others continued onward through the hallways killing any Abominations and demons they came across. Until they came into a large office with a writing desk at the end of the room, two bookshelves at either side of the room with a chest against the wall near the desk.

"This is Irving's office. I had hoped to find him here, but alas he isn't. If he isn't here then he could be upstairs in the Harrowing Chamber at the top of the tower." Wynne said.

While Wynne was speaking, Aedan had opened the chest and found a leather bound book with a tree on the cover. Morrigan had told Aedan of how the once belonged to Flemeth, but had been stolen many years prior. She hoped that Aedan could find and retrieve the book. Taking the book and keeping it in his bag, Aedan closed the chest and told the group to move up the nearby stairs. Walking up the stairs and into another hallway finding more Demons and Abominations, killing them quickly the group fought their way through the hallway until they came into a chamber with a Sloth Demon in it. Near the Demon was the dead body of Niall, holding the Litany of Adralla in his hand. Seeing that it had more guests the Sloth Demon cast a **Sleeping Spell** to knock them out and sent their conscious mnd in his realm of the Fade.

* * *

 **Longest Chapter so far, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment in the review section, it would really help me to improve. Have an awesome day.**


	5. The Fade and Revelations are Green

**NOTE: I have made changes to the first few chapters. So I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you read the first chapters before you read this. Lest you be confused. Anyway now that I got that out of the way let the story continue.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The first thing Harry realized as he woke up, was the fact that he was in the Fade. A world of dreams, where a simple thought could change the landscape around a person. For a mage, it is the land of not only dreams, but also Spirits and Demons. Mages are the only people in Thedas that can go into the Fade and not only consciously shape the world but also remember what they experienced in it. For everyone else it is simply where they go to dream, well everyone except the Dwarves and the Qunari, for reasons unknown.

Standing up, Harry looked around and surveyed his surroundings, confirming that he was indeed in the Fade. Large islands and rocks floating in an endless green void of nothingness, the Black City, said to have been the Golden City, seat of the Maker was floating so far away yet can be seen no matter where in the Fade you are.

Moving a few steps ahead the scene suddenly changed from being in the Fade to that of a battlefield. Men, elves and dwarves all armed with weapons and armour, fighting against the Undead, Demons and Abominations. It was a ferocious battle, with the screams of pain and anguish, the whistling of an arrow flying through the air to hit its mark with a thud. The crackling of lightning being cast and the clashing of steel meeting steel.

Harry remembered the battle, it was the Battle of Abyssal Reach, the last battle fought between Voldemort's army against Harry's. It was a battle that would determine the fate of Thedas, whether it would be spared or be destroyed and swallowed up in darkness by a madman's ambitions. It was also be the last time Harry would see Voldemort until a year later where he killed him, and whatever was left of his forces. He knew that two-thirds of his army would die destroying Voldemort's army, and that the rest would return home and tell the tales of the battle, the story behind it and how it ended.

Hearing the roar of a dragon, Harry looked up and saw the Highland Ravager High Dragon that he killed years ago, fly around the battlefield, looking around some more he found Voldemort standing on top of a cliff with his army of Death Eaters watching the battle from above.

Suddenly a voice rang in his head, the voice of an old friend from fragments of conversations he had with him. Images started to flash with each conversations, some memories, while others were visions. It started in a dungeon, but where the walls were, were black smoke with blue pillars that had wisps coming out of them.

" _Who are you? What are you?" "I am Valor, a Spirit." "I can see that."_ and then the image changed to that of the Fade. _"You are not a Spirit of Valor. You were once someone else, once a person." "Who am I then?" "I do not trust him." "Do you not wish to know who I am?"_ The images again change, but this time to a castle in ruins. _"You remember?" "A few broken images yes. And now I wish I hadn't" "You're family." "Perhaps that pain….is what connects us."_

Again it changed, now a graveyard. _"Why do we chase these dreams? They offer no answers, only more questions." "THESE ARE NOT MERE DREAMS! With each vision my power grows stronger."_ The image changes again, now with two men grasping each other's forearm in a sign of respect, and then one of the men holding a ring. _"Only you could accomplish such art, Peverell."_

Another flash came to Harry, with him talking. _"One of three brothers who were the greatest smiths of the Tevinter Imperium, in its Golden Age, said to have crafted a cloak of invisibility." "I remember my name now."_ Another flash, this one with Harry standing over a soldier with his left hand on the right side of the man's head. _"Your power penetrates the mind….Much like Voldemort." "My power give sus a gateway to defeating Voldemort. Do you not seek vengeance? This is the means….an army Harry. One for us to lead."_

Another vision came, this time with an armored man standing over Harry. His arms bound to chains attached to the wall, with Luna being held with a sword across her neck. _"You should have died with your master." "EVERYTHING THEY'VE BUILT WILL FALL. AND FROM THE ASHES OF THEIR WORLD, WE'LL BUILD A BETTER ONE!"_ Another flash, now Harry stood over the man. Dead bodies were strewn around them, the skies red. _"You cannot kill me. NO MAN CAN MURDER ME!" "Then I leave you in the hands of fate."_

With the last of the flashes and voices over, Harry once again looked at the carnage that was occurring below him. Suddenly a spirit, who seemingly came out of nowhere, stepped next to Harry.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Harry stated. "Not only that, but you have been quite since we started our journey with Aedan. Why?"

"Time. Time for adjustment, for the both of us." The spirit answered. "You haven't been in battle for a long time my friend, not only that, but you have not faced an enemy of this nature." He said, referring to the Darkspawn threat.

"The Darkspawn are simple monsters, no different from any other we faced. No different from Voldemort or his Death Eaters, nor from Him." Harry said, as he growled out his last word.

"I know you my friend. I can sense your fear, not of yourself but for your wife." The spirit said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry simply nodded. "If we are to leave the Fade we have to first deal with this dream."

With that Harry unsheathed _Neart_ and used **Shadow Strike** to move across the battlefield to kill one of the Death Eaters. Slamming his fist down upon the ground Harry used **Flash Brand** , causing a large blue wave to spread around Harry and branding all those caught within it to be under Harry's control, while the rest were simply stunned. The only notable difference is that their eyes were now glowing blue and that they now had a large handprint on the right side of their faces. He then commanded them to attack their former comrades, which they proceeded to do, drawing their weapons and attacking them.

Moving quickly Harry turned around and created a large **Fireball** and sent it at the gathered Death Eaters, killing them instantly. Sensing danger behind him Harry ducked, barely missing the swing of a black staff, with a large red ruby atop it. Turning around to bring his sword to bear, Harry swung the sword only to be parried by the same staff, looking up Harry realised that the staff belonged to Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, ever a thorn by my side. Today you and your so called army will fall." Voldemort taunted as he blasted Harry back with a **Mind Blast.**

Using his hands as a spring, Harry flipped back up and raised his left hand and sent out from his fingertips a **Storm of Lightning** causing Voldemort to swing his staff in an arc to direct the lightning elsewhere. Not allowing for Voldemort to recover, Harry used **Fade Step** to get close to him and punched him with everything he had, causing him to land on the ground stunned. Where once there was a battlefield surrounding them, there now lay the Fade in all it green glory.

Turning him around, Harry, with his left hand glowing, grabbed the right side of Voldemort's face, making his eyes shine with a bright blue like that of the Death Eaters who were controlled earlier, and spoke. But his voice was different, not only that but where Harry was, was the body of the spirit. It had shoulder length wavy black hair that covered its ears, with elf tipped ears peaking past its hair, sitting atop his head was a circlet, with its face gaunt and angular. The spirit wore a intricately crafted armor on it, with a quiver of arrows on its back along with a bow slung across his back, with a sword strapped to his belt.

"Tell me how I leave this place spirit." The spirit asked Voldemort.

"You cannot leave this place wraith. The Sloth Demon is in control of his domain, there is no hope for you." The spirit posing as Voldemort cackled.

"YOU WILL OBEY AND TELL ME HOW TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!" The spirit demanded as it pressed his hand more upon Voldemort's head, causing the scar on his hand to glow brighter and, as if burning the spirit body of Voldemort, caused said spirit to cry out in agony.

"You must first find a Fade Pedestal, it's the only way to traverse in his domain. But you'll never leave the Fade, even if you find one. The Sloth Demon is keeping your friends trapped in their own dreams." The spirit answered. The spirit simply nodded and let him go. The spirit posing as Voldemort simply changed back into its original form and left as quickly as possible.

After it had left, Harry took back his form and started to look around the part of the Fade he was in. Soon finding the Fade Pedestal, which had a long stock that came from the ground and a octagon like top for it head. Looking down at it Harry simply touched at and with a bright flash of light he was transported to another part of the Fade.

Just as it had come, the flash of light was gone and in place of where he was before, Harry now stood outside his home. Finding it strange that he would find himself here, Harry walked into his home and was treated to the smell of his wife's cooking. Knowing that she would be in the kitchen, Harry quickly made his way in to find his wife cooking while a small girl with black hair tied in pigtails, emerald green eyes like him wearing a yellow with blue flowers sundress was sitting at the table drawing on a piece of paper. Looking up the girl smiled and waved her hand at him.

"Hi daddy." The girl said.

"Hey there, princess. You're not disturbing your mother are you?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"No daddy." The girl replied with a shake of her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs, I need to speak to your mother?" Harry asked.

Nodding her head, the girl got off her chair and took her drawing and left the kitchen. After she had left Harry turned to Luna only to find her crying. Moving over to her, Harry wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried her eyes out.

"What's wrong, hmm, why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"This isn't real Harry, this is just the Fade playing tricks on my mind." Luna hiccupped out and cried even more so.

"I know Luna, that's why I'm here. To get you out of here and find the others." Harry said as he rubbed Luna's back comforting her as best he could.

Hearing a knock on the front door, Harry let Luna go and walked to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of said door was Aedan, who looked to be out of breath and sweating.

"If you're here to tell us this is just a dream, then we already know. I-." Harry was about to continue but was stopped mid-sentence by Luna walking out with her armor and weapons, with tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Let's just go." She said in a detached voice. Harry looked at her with sadness in his eyes and nodded.

With that the house and scenery was gone and was replaced with the normal outlook of the Fade. Just as they were about to head out again, a flash of white appeared out of nowhere and blinded them. When the light passed and they had blinked the spots out of their eyes, Harry, Aedan and Luna were standing in front of the Sloth Demon, with Wynne and Leliana behind them. Drawing their weapons, ready to defend themselves, the Sloth Demon seemed surprised that the humans that he had bewitched had broken his spell.

"What do we have here? A rebellious minion. An escaped slave" The Demon laughed. "My, my…..But you do have some gall. But play time is over. You all have to go back now."

"You will not hold us here, demon. We found each other in this place, and you cannot stand against us!" Wynne stated.

"You tried to keep us apart. You led us apart because you fear us. Don't you?" Leliana said, smirking as she did so.

"You tried to create a family for me. To give me false hope. Well it did not work, and you will pay for toying with my mind." Luna stated as she drew back the bowstring even more.

"I wonder why you would place me in a battlefield. That is not exactly what I call a dream, rather a memory." Harry said.

"It's because of what is inside you. A part of you." The demon stated. "A dream would not sway you for long. But a memory is something that you would have to fight your way out of."

"What's he taking about Harry? What's inside you?" Aedan asked.

"It's nothing, just the ramblings of a demon trying to bide it's time." Harry stated.

"Oh it's much more than that boy. You have power…so much power. What would your parents say if they knew that their son was an abo-." Anything the demon was going to say was cut short by Harry chopping the demon's head off. Aedan walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry. What did he mean by saying that something is inside you?" Aedan asked. Harry kept silent for a while before sighing and sheathed his sword.

"I have the spirit of my dead ancestor inside of me." Harry explained. "Do not ask me why."

"So you're an abomination." Aedan asked. "Does Luna know about this?"

"She knows. And to answer your question. Not in the sense of being possessed." Harry stated. "We share the same body, we communicate as easily as you and I do."

"Can I speak to him?" Aedan asked. Harry nodded and turned his head to the left, where the blue figure of Harry's ancestor stood.

"Greetings Aedan Cousland, my name is Ignotus Peverell ancestor of Harry Potter." The now named Ignotus Peverell introduced.

"Are you going to be threat?" Aedan asked.

Ignotus simply shook his head. "No, I will not be a threat to you or your mission." Aedan nodded at his statement.

"Now that you know my secret, I only ask that you keep this a secret from the Templars. The last thing I want to do is fight them." Harry asked. Aedan simply nodded his in acceptance.

With that Niall appeared before them and thanked them for killing the Sloth Demon and wish them luck in saving the Circle. Aedan smiled and put his hand on Niall's shoulder and told him that his mother would have been proud of the man that he had become. So with a flash of light the group found themselves awake and on the ground in the same place as they were before. Picking up the Litany of Adralla, Aedan and the others set of upstairs to deal with the Uldred.

* * *

 **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I am so tired right now. but I hope enjoyed that chapter. Please give me some feedback on how I am doing and whether there is anything that should be brought to my attention. Anyway have an awesome day.**


	6. Hallows, Histories and Uldred

**First of, apologies for the long wait. I just started the new term in school, I've had projects and assignments and test that i have had very little time to write this story. But enough of that Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Making their way through the corridor, Aedan and company came across many possessed Templars, Abominations, Demons and corpses. Yet despite all the opposition they faced, it did not deter them from their mission. Thought she did not show it, Harry knew that Luna was thinking back to their time in the Fade, particularly about the girl they saw in there. Luna always said that she wanted a family, despite her parents being killed and Ashalle acting as her guardian, it was the one thing that she wished she could have, when asked why she did not have a husband, she replied saying that none of the other Dalish males felt right to her, that there was something telling her that she should not rush and that she would find the right person soon.

Not a week later and Luna was rescued from the remnants of Voldemort's Death Eaters and brought back to Harry's home. After taking care of her, which consisted of Luna threatening to cut his balls off with a blunt knife if he so much as looked at her wrongly, Harry and Luna left to investigate more on the remaining Death Eaters and reports of them serving a new master. A year of investigating and fighting Death Eaters led to Harry and Luna falling in love and marrying a month after their adventure and hoping to start a family. Yet as much as they tried they could not seem to, and so they took a break and would try again later. But as much as she tried not to think about it, Luna felt that she would never be able to bear children and so she would have dreams of Harry, herself and either a son, daughter or maybe both, always there showing what could be but can never happen.

Now with their recent escapade through the Fade, all of those emotions are coming back to her. Harry felt guilty about all this, bringing her here and seeing these dreams had to have left an impact on her, he understood why, even he himself could feel something whenever he thought of the girl in the Fade.

"I know how much she means to you Harry, and I also know you both want to start a family. But promise me that you won't something stupid before that happens." Ignotus said in Harry's head.

"I know what my limitations are, and besides when have I ever done anything stupid?" Harry asked.

"There's the time you went into a heavily armed fortress to stop the Death Eaters from killing the Empress of Orlias, or what about the time you decided to collapse an entire tunnel in the Deep Roads to stop a horde of rampaging Darkspawn hoping to kill Voldemort and his followers, or how about the time you…"Ignotus listed off.

"OKAY! I get it, I've done some stupid things in the past but I'm not going to do anything crazy." Harry replied.

Suddenly Harry felt something calling to him, not by name but by a pull on his magic. Creating a pulse of magic that spread across the entire floor and felt by Wynne, Harry searched the entire floor hoping to find where the pull is coming from and if it was hostile. Finding nothing Harry simply thought that that it was nothing when the feeling came again, but this time much stronger, calling to him. Looking around Harry again pulsed his magic and found where the calling was coming from and found a golden thread that lead him towards a door at the end of the hallway. Following the golden thread away from the group and towards the door, Harry could sense that whatever was calling to him was extremely powerful.

" _I sense a presence past that door Harry, a presence I have not felt since…."_ Ignotus said.

Harry continued on towards the door, the pull on his magic was getting stronger the closer he got. Opening the door, Harry came into a large room with a large array of battle robes, staves and other sorts of items he could not recognise arranged around the room, and in the centre stood a rack, covered in exquisite armour similar to Luna's but much larger, made for a male elf. But whereas Luna's armour was green and silver, this was dark blue and silver. To the side of the rack was a small table with an intricately carved wooden staff with a powerful jewel adorned at the top leaning on it, on the table was a folded up piece of silk with a golden ring adorned with a finely cut black stone with a symbol of a line encompassed by a circle finally surrounded by a triangle next to it.

Picking the ring up, Harry was suddenly thrown across the room, slamming his head on the wall, knocking him out. What he did not see was the ring that was now on his right ring finger, the cloak merging with his cape and the armour from the rack merging with his own in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Waking up, Harry realized that he was looking at Ignotus speaking with a mage. Upon realizing this Harry knew that he was seeing his ancestor's memories. The memory shifted suddenly to that of a battlefield similar to the one that he had earlier, only this time with Darkspawn as the enemy and that Ignotus was wearing the armour that he saw earlier with the cape around him and the ring adorned on his right finger, wielding a staff and blade in each hand. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was the same staff that was leaning on the table. Harry continued to watch on as Ignotus cut himself a path through the Darkspawn, he watched as Ignotus slammed the butt his staff on the ground, causing giant roots to sprout from the ground and slamming on and across the Darkspawn sending many of them flying across the battlefield. As this was happening Ignotus carried on killing as many Darkspawn that was foolish enough to come near him as he made his way to a large dragon in the centre of the battlefield. Its purple flames scorching all within its vicinity, allies and enemies both.

"I knew I felt a familiar presence, I just did not expect to see these particular objects again."Ignotus said, appearing next to Harry.

"What are they?"He asked _._

 _"Our greatest creations."_ Ignotusreplied _"a staff created by Antioch, the most powerful staff to ever to be created, made of Ancestral Heartwood, with a powerful jewel gifted to him by the dwarves. A stone that could recall shades of the dead made by Cadmus. A cloak of invisibility, made by me, that could hide the wearer from all forms of detection, be they touch or any kind of senses, mundane and magical alike."_ He explained.

The battle was fierce, as Ignotus continued to kill his way towards the dragon. Upon reaching said dragon, Ignotus send a powerful bolt of lightning towards the creature's head, causing the large dragon to screech in pain. Not liking that one bit, the dragon sent out a torrent of flames towards Ignotus, who managed to dodge the blast. Getting up, Ignotus once again slammed the butt of his staff down upon the ground, only except of large roots coming from the ground, large golems of stone broke the surface and started to throw large chunks of boulders they dug from the ground at the dragon. While this was happening, Ignotus moved silently under the cloak, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, as he waited one of the golems threw a much larger boulder at the side of the dragons head, causing it to stagger back due to loss of focus. Knowing his window of opportunity was short, Ignotus jumped upon the unsuspecting dragon and stabbed his sword into the top of the dragons head. As the large dragon fell on its side with Ignotus still holding onto his sword, there was a sudden pillar of light that shot into the sky encompassing both of them in it. After the light had died, there was darkness and Harry was back in the Fade.

"What was that?" Harry breathed out, eyes wide.

"That was the final battle of the First Blight, historians called it The Battle of Silent Plains."Ignotus answered

Wondering something, Harry turned to Ignotus for some answers."Were you a Grey Warden? And for that matter, what happened?"

Ignotus was silent for a few minutes before he decided to answer."To answer your first question, yes I was a Grey Warden. And before you asked, yes that was the Archdemon and yes I ended the First Blight."He said with a sigh.

"So, how do we get out?" Harry asked.

"All you have to is wake up" Ignotus said with a smile.

Eyes wide open suddenly, Harry immediately could see Luna kneeling next to him, worry in her eyes, while the other crowded around him. Getting up slowly, Harry looked at himself to make sure everything was fine, when he noticed the same ring as before on his right ring finger. Checking his armour he noticed that his cloak seem slightly lighter and felt like silk, he also noticed that his armour also felt lighter and stronger.

"What happened to you Harry? When we heard a crash we came in here only to see you knocked out." Luna asked.

"I picked the ring that you see on my finger up only to be thrown across the room, knocking me out and into the Fade." Harry explained. "I saw more memories of Ignotus, he told me that these items were made by himself and his two brothers. More than that I cannot say."

"So these items now belong to you?" Wynne asked.

Harry nodded, stepping forward he held out his hand and snapped it close when the staff that was leaning on the table sprang towards him. There was a sudden flash of light as powerful magic rolled around Harry in waves. When the light died down, Harry could feel that he was more powerful than before. Turning to the others, he simply smiled and walked towards the door, the others following in his wake. As they made their way towards the top of the tower, they were met with even more resistance, but what seemed to shock some of them were the fact that there were dragonling within the tower. When asked about this, Wynne simply said that they were for study. Shaking his head, Harry continued to lead the way towards the top until they came across a large purple barrier that surrounded a kneeling Templar.

"Oi, you there Templar, what happened to you?" Aedan asked.

"This trick again? I know what you are, and it won't work." The Templar said.

"The boy is exhausted, and this cage I have never seen anything like it. Rest easy, help is here." Wynne assured.

"Enough visions. If anything in you is even human….kill me now and stop this game." The Templar grunted out.

"He's delirious. He's been tortured….and has probably been denied food and water. I can tell." Leliana said. "Here I have a skin off-"

"Don't touch me! Stay away!' The Templar shouted out as Leliana stepped forward. "Filthy Blood Mages….getting into my head…..I will not break….I would rather die."

"You're not going to die. Not while I have anything to say about it." Aedan sated.

"Silence! I will not listen to anything you say. Now be gone!" The Templar shouted standing back up. Realising that they were still here seemed to have woken him up from his deliriousness. "Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes but you are still here when I open them."

"We're real people. We can help you." Aedan said trying to calm the Templar down.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The images were so real…the voices…so real." The Templar said. "Did Gregoir send you? How? How did you manage to get up here?"

"My name is Aedan, I'm a Grey Warden. I'm trying to save the tower." Aedan introduced.

"Good. Kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they have done." Cullen stated. "They caged us like animals. Looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left. They turned some into monsters, and there was nothing I could do."

Harry scoffed at this. "Doesn't feel good now that _you're_ the one caged up now is it?"

"What do you know!?" Cullen shouted out.

"I have lived most of my life in the Circle, I know first-hand what the brutality that the Templars can inflict upon Mages." Harry said as he crossed his arms "The Templars and the Chantry are as much to blame as the Mages."

"To think that I once felt pity for the Cirle. Now I would like nothing more than to wipe their taint off the face of Thedas." Cullen said out with ruthless conviction.

"I'd like to see you try Templar." Harry spat out.

Sensing a conflict about to arise, Aedan decided to intervene. "Look not all Mages are evil-"

Whatever Aedan was about to say was cut off by Cullen. "Only Mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only Mages are susceptible to the infernal whispering of demons."

"This is a discussion for another time!" Wynne said with finality. "Irving and the other mages that fought Uldred, where are they?"

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out of that place…..oh Maker." Cullen whispered out.

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I'm sure of it." Wynne urged.

"You can't save them! You don't know what they have become!" Cullen shouted out.

"And you do?" Harry challenged.

"They've been surrounded by Blood Mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." Cullen retorted "You have to end it now before it's too late."

"I'm trying to save everyone that can be saved." Aedan countered back.

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended…..to guarantee that no Abominations or Blood Mages live, you must kill everyone up there." Cullen urged.

"I cannot decide upon that until I know for certain what is going on." Aedan said.

"That is your decision to make, but I beg you to listen to what I have to say." Cullen pleaded. "You cannot tell maleficarum by sight. Just one could influence the mind of a king, or a grand cleric."

"I will not kill an innocent if I can help it." Aedan said. "My decision is final."

Narrowing his eyes. "No one ever listens, until it's far too late. Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." Cullen said.

Moving towards the staircase, Aedan and the others climbed up towards the top until they came in to a large circular room, filled with Demons and Abominations. To the side were the remaining Mages as well Irving that were not turned into the others. Walking into the room, they were greeted by a bald Mage.

"Ah look what we have here. An intruder. I am Uldred and I bid you welcome, care to join us in our revels?" Uldred asked.

Harry simply stepped in front of the group and slammed the butt of his staff on the ground causing a shockwave of magic to blast around him, knocking Uldred as well as every demon and Abomination to the ground. Not wasting any time, Harry locked everyone on the ground in a stasis field and unsheathed his sword. Twirling is sword around until it was in a reverse position, Harry stood above Uldred, who had a look of pure loathing. Just as he was about to thrust his sword down, Uldred managed to break free and sent a bolt of lightning at Harry, throwing him back, before he turning into a large Pride Demon. Getting his wits together, Harry cried out to the others.

"Deal with the others and get the Mages out of here!"

Nodding, Aedan and the others fought their way to the tied up Mages. Turning to the Pride Demon, Harry quickly sent a torrent of fire, before having to dodge a large purple fist. Thinking quickly, Harry thrust his sword at the Demons chest and held onto the handle as the Pride Demon roared in pain. Growling, the Demon grabbed Harry and threw him across the room, watching him slam into the wall before turning his attentions on the rest of the humans.

"HARRY!" Luna cried out, rushing towards him to make sure that he was alright.

Aeden moved quickly striking the other Abominations that came at them, before engaging the Pride Demon. Yelling out a war cry, he charged at the Demons legs slashing at both legs, causing it to fall down on its hands and knees. Moving quickly from behind, Aedan leapt at its back and started to stab at its back, just to be grabbed by the Demons claws and slammed on the ground hard. Just as the Demon was prepared to squash the other human, a fireball slammed into its face, blinding it. Rubbing its eyes, the Demon stared at the human mage that it had thrown earlier, as he swung his staff in an arc, causing an arc of fire and lightning to come and slam him, causing him to stagger back.

Running forward, Harry jumped onto his chest causing the Demon to fall on the ground and shot lightning from his fingers. Pulling his sword out quickly, Harry activated the Frost rune and stabbed the Pride Demon in the head, killing him. Getting off of the demon, Harry made his way to Aedan and helped him up.

"Thanks." Aedan thanked.

Harry simply smiled and left to comfort his wife, while Aedan freed Irving and the other Mages, with Wynne checking for any injuries.

"I thank you, strangers. For saving us and for saving the Tower from being destroyed by Demons." Irving stated with a smile. "Now come, let us start making our way down. Damn whoever decided to put the Harrowing chamber at the top of the tower." Irving grumbled.

Making their way downstairs, Aedan and the others explained what they were doing here and why they needed the Mages help. After meeting Cullen on the way downstairs, they made their way to the entrance of the tower, where a relieved Gregoir was waiting for them. Telling his men to stand down as well as checking that the tower was completely empty of Demons and Abominations, Gregoir came up to congratulate them.

"It would seem that the Tower, is freed of Demons. I'm impressed." Gregoir congratulated. "You have both the Circle and the Templars gratitude and respect Grey Warden, to your companions as well."

"Well there certainly a lot of cleaning up to do." Irving said

"Knight Commander, surely you cannot believe that these Mages are free from the control of the Blood Mages! They could be waiting to strike!" Cullen cried out from where he stood.

"What!" Irving cried out. "Don't be ridicules!"

"That is exactly what he would say. We don't know how many of them are lying in wait! I will not let that happen!" Cullen said trying to convince the Knight Commander.

"I am the Knight Commander here, not you Cullen. Stand down." Gregoir ordered.

Harry then decided to step up. "If I may, there is a way to truly tell if one is an abomination." He said.

"Oh, I have never heard of a spell that can do such a thing." Irving said.

"One of the perks of being an apostate is that one can explore the world and it's ancient magic without restriction." Harry replied smugly. "The spell is of elven origin, so it would not be something the Circle even would have heard of. It allows the caster to reveal the person's true form. It was first used by the elves to discover any abominations that lurked around them." He explained. If you will allow me, I can test to see if anyone in this room is an abomination in disguise."

Gregoir and Irving looked at each other and had a silent conversation on whether to allow Harry to cast the spell before Gregoir gave a nod, indicating that Harry had permission.

Nodding back, Harry gave his staff to Aedan to hold before stepping up to Irving. Harry than began to cast his spell as he began to speak in the ancient elven language. **"Ar Elgar'arla ma Elgar! Itha Eluvian!"** Harry said as he thrust he right hand out, palm facing Irving.

Irving's body seemed to shimmer and glow for a moment before both the shimmering and the glow left Irving as he was before. When nothing happened Harry nodded at said First Enchanter. "You are not an abomination in disguise." He then proceeded to do this with everyone in the room until there was none left.

"All done. No one in here is an Abomination" Harry said after 30 minutes of spell casting.

"And what about you, can you not cast it upon yourself." Gregoir asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. Someone else must do the casting on me. First Enchanter Irving, if you would."

"Very well, not let's see if I have this right. **"** **Ar Elgar'arla ma Elgar! Itha Eluvian!"** Irving casted, mimicking the same gesture that Harry had done earlier.

The same effect happened to Harry and after both the shimmer and glow receded and nothing happened, Gregoir was pleased with the result. "Well it seems that Cullen's statements are unfounded. Therefore I can safetly say that the Circle is for now cleansed of demons." he said before grabbing Cullen by the elbow and dragging him off.

"Irving, if you don't mind, I would like to accompany Aedan and his crew on their quest." Wynne asked suddenly. "With his permission, of course."

"We would be delighted to have you join us Wynne." Aedan told.

"Are you sure about this Wynne, the Circle still needs you." Irving said, looking at Wynne critically to make sure that she was absolutely sure of her decision.

"Very sure Irving. Besides you can manage without me for a while." Wynne assured.

"Very well Wynne, you have my permission to go along with them." Irving said smiling at her. "As for you Warden, you came here to acquire the aid of the Mages, and so you shall. We will have every able bodied Mage ready and waiting by the time you're ready."

"What about you? The Templars could easily help us with the Darkspawn as well as making sure the Mages are protected in case they get ambushed." Aedan asked Gregoir as he came back to the group.

Raising his eyebrows at the request, Gregoir looked at Irving for his input only for him to simply smile back at him, eyes twinkling. "Very well Warden, you will not only have the aid of the Mages, but also of the Templars." He stated. "You may rest in the quarters to recuperate before you head off."

Thanking him, Aedan and the others made their way to the quarters where they simply slept, hoping that their next stop would be easier then this.

* * *

 **"Ar Elgar'arla ma Elgar! Itha Eluvian!" (I trap you spirit! See the Mirror!")**

 **And that is it for now everyone. I'll try to update you guys more frequently but it will be difficult. Anyway i want to thank you all for the reviews that you sent, it helps me know that i'm doing a good job entertaining you all with this story. If you have anything you would like to share about this story, please do not hesitate to say them in the reviews.**

 **Anyway i have another story on my profile page that if your interested, come check it out. Its a Transformers Prime re imagination. I won't spoil anything for you all but I hope that you would enjoy it.**

 **As always everyone, have an awesome day.**


	7. Zevran Arainai

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. sorry for the long wait. here is a shorted chapter for you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once again out for the night, Aedan and the others set up their tents, while Luna was in charge of dinner. The last few days had been hectic, what with them saving the Circle of Magi from Demons, and then buying a control rod for a stone golem in Honleath. Only to find out that Darkspawn pillaging the area as well as the blasted control rod to not work. They later found out from one of the survivors of the attack, that the golem had to be activated with a password. But that he would only give it if they could find his daughter that had run deeper into the house. Finding the girl went without a problem, the Desire Demon on the other hand was another matter.

Disguised as a cat, the demon had the girl under her control and would only relinquish it until she was set free by solving the puzzle that kept her here. Solving the puzzle quickly, and then killing the demon, they made their way back up with the girl. After thanking them for saving his daughter, he gave them the password and head off. After speaking the password and activating the golem, which it had introduced itself as Shale, they had set out towards Redcliffe to speak with Arl Eamon. While on the road, they came across a traveler that said that he was looking for them. He introduced himself as Levi Dryden, and then went on to explain he was looking for them, hoping that they could help him restore his family's honour.

After telling Levi that they would help, once their journey to Redcliffe was over, Aedan and the others had continued onwards. Once the food was cooked and they had their fillings, Harry had decided to stay on watch with Shale once everyone had went to sleep. Sitting in front of the fire, Harry was lost in his thoughts of what Ignotus had said to him about the Grey Wardens and what the symbol on the stone meant.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry was once again on watch, with their new addition of Shale standing close by. Deciding to take a better look at his new accessories, Harry looked at the ring closely. Once again he could see how well cut the stone was. But what caught his attention the most was what was etched upon it. A line surrounded by a circle and both encompassed by a triangle, wondering what it signified, he asked Ignotus._

" _That Harry is the mark of The Deathly Hallows." Ignotus explained. "When we created the three hallows, we did not expect them to grow so much power. While yes, they functioned as they were made, but something happened after we created them."_

 _Taking a breath, Ignotus carried on. "We were approached by a being of immense power, to this day I still do not know who it was that spoke to us. But it told us that by creating these three items that we were tempering with forces beyond our control."_

" _How?" Harry asked._

 _Ignotus sighed before speaking. "I do not know. But after we had created them, the being appeared before us again. It told us that our bloodline would be cursed. It said that the only way to break the curse was to bring all the Hallows back together, faced with insurmountable odds." He explained._

 _Harry looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "What was this curse? And why did it not break when you held all the pieces?" he asked._

" _To answer your second question. It's because the curse could only be broken when one of our bloodline were to bring the pieces back together, not its creators. As for your first, well that is also a simple answer. Tell me what do you know of your family history?" Ignotus asked._

 _Harry raised a single eyebrow at Ignotus' question, but answered it nonetheless. "Well from what I learned from my father and from reading my family's history books, it said that many of my forbearers died in battle, many of them only reaching into their fiftieth birthday. Why?"_

" _It's because the curse laid upon our bloodline stated that we would all die by either battle or old age. While not uncommon, have you ever wondered why our family has never had a family member die of disease, or lost at sea, while other noble families have had such cases?" Ignotus asked, looking at Harry in the eyes._

" _Once or twice, but I always thought it was by some stroke of luck." Harry replied._

" _If only that were so Harry." Ignotus finished as he retreated away, leaving Harry to his thoughts._

 _FLASHBACK_

"You're very quiet Harry." Wynne's voice said, startling said person from his thoughts.

Harry looked at the aging woman next to him, curiosity in her eyes as she waited for his response.

"I just have a lot on my mind Wynne." He stated.

"And what might those thoughts be about, my young friend?" Wynne asked.

Harry turned to look at the crackling fire before answering, never taking his eyes off of the fire. "About the items that I brought with me from the Circle. Ignotus explained to me about a curse placed upon my family and how to break it." He explained.

"And what was this curse, and how do you break it?" Wynne asked.

"It's not something I would like to speak about Wynne, sorry." Harry told.

Wynne nodded in understanding, knowing that it was a personal issue and that she should not pry. She got up from where she sat and made her way to Alistair's tent to wake him for his turn at the watch, before going to bed.

* * *

"Good morning." Aedan greeted to Harry when he exited his tent and towards breakfast.

Harry, who was smoking a pipe, smiled and nodded at Aedan. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it's a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on, hmmm?"

Aedan looked at Harry confused, while everyone else, save Sten and Shale, gave small smiles and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. "All of them at once, I suppose." He answered slowly.

"Good morning, Harry." Luna greeted from behind, as she leaned onto Harry's back.

Smiling, Harry leaned back, tilting his head back, looking at Luna's smiling face. "Good morning, Luna." He said, kissing his wife.

Once they had all finished their breakfast and had packed their belongings packed, they set off towards Redcliffe. Traveling through the Imperial Highway, they discussed about what they were going to do after they got support from Arl Eamon and helped Levi with his problem. While discussing, they came across a distressed woman. Upon seeing the group she rushed towards Aedan, grabbing his shoulders as she tried to speak.

"Please you must help us!" she exclaimed.

Aedan held a hand up to stop the hysterical woman. "Please, calm yourself." He said. The woman looked at Aedan before taking a deep breath, calming down as she did so. Aedan smiled at this. "Now tell me, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

The woman simply pointed to a large plume of smoke rising into the air. "Please, our caravan of supplies was attacked my mercenaries! You must help us!" she cried out.

Nodding, Aedan indicated for her to lead them to the attack site. Following the woman, everyone held their weapons at the ready. When they came upon the destroyed caravan, they could see many people dead on the ground, with arrows and stab wounds clearly able to be seen on them. Looking around the group saw a blond tattooed elf, brandishing a long and short sword at them, with a group of archers on either side of hills.

"The Warden dies today!" the elf shouted.

At that, the archers let loose their volley of arrows at the group. Just as the arrows were about to strike their targets, a large dome shield surrounded them. Turning his head, Aedan saw that Harry was the one to cast the shield. With a slam of his staff on the ground, the dome exploded outwards, knocking everyone off their feet and onto the ground.

"Get them!" the elf shouted from the ground.

Suddenly another group of men came from behind the caravan and charged towards them. Moving quickly, Harry, Aedan and Sten fought back, quickly taking down the mercenaries while Shale, Morrigan, Wynne, Luna and Leliana dispatched the archers above. In less than five minutes, everyone except the elf was dead. Making their way towards him, they started to question him.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Zevran Arainai. Zev, to my friends." The elf, Zevran answered. "As for who sent me, it was a rather taciturn fellow by the name of Lohgain."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry spoke. "Are you loyal to him?" he asked.

Zevran simply shook his head. "No. I was hired by another, a Rendon Howe, I believe was his name. I was hired to perform a service, nothing more."

Looking at him properly, Harry noticed a chain with a carving of a crow at the end of it. "Judging by your accent, you're from Antiva, correct?" Harry asked, which he got a nod in confirmation. "And by that chain around your neck, you're part of the Antivan Crows, a guild of Assassins?"

"Correct again, my green eyed interrogator." Zevran answered. "I am an Antivan Crow, brought here to kill any surviving Grey Wardens, which I have failed at, sadly."

"I'm glad you failed." Aedan said.

"So would I, if I was in your shoes. For me however, it sets a rather poor precedent, getting captured by their targets. Seems a tad detrimental for a budding Assassin's career, don't you agree?" Zevran asked, with humour in his tone.

"Too bad for you." Aedan replied.

"Yes, too bad for me." Zevran replied.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Aedan asked.

"Why not! I wasn't exactly paid for my silence. Not that I put it up for sale, precisely." Zevran answered back. "Loyalty is an interesting concept, if you wish, and after you have done interrogating me, I would like to join you." Not expecting this, Aedan raised an eyebrow at Zevran, hoping for the elf to elaborate.

Seeing this, Zevran continued. "Seeing as I failed to kill you, my life is now forfeit. If you don't kill me, the Crows will, just for failing to complete the job. I like living, and you seem the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

"Can I expect the same loyalty you gave Lohgain?" Aedan asked, crossing his arms.

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until someone expects me to die for failing." Zevran replied back. "That's not a fault, is it? To be completely honest, I was never really given a choice to join the Crows. They bought me from the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid my debt to them and then some. However, the only way out is to sign on with someone they can't touch." Zevran sighed before continuing. "Even if I killed you now, the Crows would just kill me for failing to do so the first time. I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Won't they come after you?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps. But I happen to know their wily ways and can protect you. Not that you need much protecting." Zevran answered. "If not, well….. It's not like I have many alternatives here, is it?"

"And what is it you want in return?" Aedan asked.

"Well being allowed to live would be nice, and allowing me to be of some use to you. And if you no longer have need of my service, then I can go about my merry way. Until then, I am yours. Fair?" Zevran asked.

"Are we really considering this Aedan? I mean the guy could poison us in our sleep." Alistair cried out.

"It's your call Aedan. But I will say that having a Crow for an ally would be a useful advantage to have." Harry said as he continued to look at Zevran.

"Very well. Zevran, you are to join us." Aedan told as he helped Zevran to his feet.

"Very good. I, Zevran Arainai bind myself to you, until such a time that my skills are no longer needed." Zevran said as he pledged himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. i'll try to continue the story as best i can. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **Leave a Review. Do not be afraid to ask questions and thoughts. Have a good day and stay awesome.**


	8. Orzammar

**Hello everyone I'm Back! sorry for the long hiatus, but i had other things t do and now i'm back. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

That night during camp after everyone had eaten their fill of dinner and they were about to head off to sleep, Harry stopped Aedan from going into his tent for some sleep. Indicating for Aedan to follow him, Harry led him to where Dane was lying on the ground gnawing on a bone that Luna had given the dog earlier as a treat. Sitting on the ground, Harry waited until Aedan was also seated next to him before speaking.

"I think we should split the group." Harry said.

Aedan was startled by the sudden statement. "Why?" he asked.

"It's simple. If we separate into two groups, we'll not only hasten the process of getting the treatise honoured, we'll also be able to deal with the Darkspawn sooner. And since we're heading to Redcliffe, I can take Alistair with me and a few others to seek help from the dwarves." Harry explained.

Aedan stayed quiet for a few minutes, seemingly thinking about the whole plan and how it would make things easier on the group. Aedan looked at Harry, then at Dane, who was still gnawing at his bone happily, before looking back at Harry and nodding.

"Alright, we'll go through with the plan." Aedan said, agreeing to the proposal. "Who are you going to take with you?" he asked.

Harry pondered this question for a few minutes, deliberating on who he should bring. He knew he was going to bring Luna with him, as well as Alistair, so that he could have some legitimate claim to the treatise. Sten would make a good choice as he would be able to intimidate anyone who thought of stealing or attacking them. While he would bring either Wynne or Morrigan, something told him to allow Aedan to take both of them. While Zevran was still new to the group, his expertise in assassinations would help to spot any of the Carta that he knew would be spying on them. Nodding to himself, Harry turned to Aedan, who was waiting for his answer.

"I'll be bringing Alistair, Zevran, Sten and Luna with me to Orzammar. When we're done there, we'll meet back at Redcliffe Castle." Harry said.

"Alright, good choice. Now if you'll excuse me Harry, I need some sleep. Goodnight." Aedan said nodded at the choice he made before getting up and making his way to his tent to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning after everyone had eaten their breakfast and packed their camp, Aedan told everyone that they were going to split up into two groups, one led by himself and the other with Harry. When asked where Harry's group was heading, he told them that he would be bringing them to Orzammar.

"Why Orzammar? Why not go after the Dalish first?" Alistair asked.

"Because I know the current king of Orzammar, King Endrin." Harry answered. "He and his family owe me debt. So it should be easy to gain their support. As for why we're not going after the Dalish is simple. They are particularly hard to find and do not take kindly to any humans coming near their camp." Harry explained.

"That settles the problem with the Dwarves then." Aedan said.

"Aedan, if we are delayed, you can help Levi with his problem until we meet back at Redcliffe." Harry said, to which Aedan nodded in agreement before continuing on with his group towards Redcliffe.

The journey to Orzammar was mostly uneventful, with only the occasional ambush by bandits and Darkspawn that was easily handled by the group. It would take them two whole days of nonstop trekking for them to reach the mountain valley where the gates of Orzammar were constructed. Coincidently, the doors of Orzammar was just a little ways off from the road that connected it to the mountain pass that led to Gherlen's Pass and onto the Imperial Highway.

* * *

Walking behind Harry, Alistair though about their rather strange companion. He was a mage from a noble family that did not immediately throw their child to the Circle of Magi the minute they learned that he was a Mage. Especially since his father was a Templar and his mother a Mage herself. Actually the fact that the father could marry a Mage was something that baffled him even more so, considering that both the Chantry and the Templars would have a fit.

Alistair then focused his thoughts about Harry and found himself somewhat stumped. On one hand as a Templar, he was taught that Apostates were always known as being dangerous due to them being an unknown. They were taught that Apostates would always try to cause chaos by finding ways to become stronger, most likely through Blood Magic. This thought was reinforced with Flemeth and Morrigan, what with their attitudes...well mostly Morrigan.

However with Harry, he seemed to break everything that both the Chantry and the Templars preached. Whenever he looked at Harry, he did not see a mad lust for power or the desire for chaos, but rather he saw a man trying to simply live out his life with his wife. At times whenever Alistair saw Harry, he saw someone who had seen things that would leave lesser men running, the sorrow and pain in those eyes were telling. But there was also wisdom in those eyes, telling any who looked at them to know that this was someone who could help you in times of trouble.

He actually reminded Alistair of Aedan and Duncan, in that both of these men were more than capable of doing great feats, near impossible tasks and come out triumphant. That and they also led from the front, always seemingly knowing on what to do next, even under pressure. At times he too wanted to be like them, be someone who could lead from the front, to always be able to make the right decisions, but he knew that he did not have the strength to do so.

And with that his thoughts turned inwards, towards himself.

* * *

Sten, much like Alistair was also thinking about Harry. He, as part of the Qun distrusted anything to do with Mages and magic. It was the reason why he distrusted the witch, despite her similar viewpoints being shared with him about certain subjects.

When he had arrived to this place, the first thing he noticed was the fact that it smelled of wet dog. As he and his companions travelled through Fereldan under the Arishok's command, he observed the people of this land and found them lacking. The people of this land did not have a purpose or a place. A farmer wished to be a merchant while a merchant wished to be a noble and he noble's wished to be the ruler of the land. It was not right. At least in Par Vollen, everyone had their place and purpose in this world. A farmer was a farmer and nothing else. The merchant was a merchant and nothing else.

Harry however carried himself as a warrior despite him being a mage and that made Sten distrust him even more. He followed the Warden because he was the leader and also that he had some respect for him. Not this Harry.

"Parshaara! I will go no further." Sten said suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"And why is that?" Harry asked turning to look at Sten, along with everyone else.

"I will not follow someone who is not a leader who does nothing wander aimlessly." Sten answered. "Now draw your sword and face me in combat!" With that he drew his great sword and readied himself for battle.

Harry simply stared at Sten with narrowed eyes. "Ashkost Kata Sten!" he said in the fluent qunlat.

Sten narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his sword. "Meravas." he growled out.

"Meravas." Harry replied, drawing his sword out of his scabbard and holding it in one hand not guarding himself.

With a cry Sten charged forward and brought his greatsword down in a huge arc, to which Harry simply sidestepped and proceeded to punch Sten in the face, dazing him. Stumbling back, Sten shook his head and swinged his sword once again. Harry dodged the swing by stepping back a few and waiting for Sten to make the next move. Growling in clear frustration and anger, Sten charged forward once again and brought his sword down, only for Harry to use his sword to swat the sword away and out of Sten's grasp before kicking Sten to the ground. Holding his sword out and pointing at Sten, the blade just inches from his face.

"Ebasit kata itwa-ost." Harry stated as he stared at Sten.

"How?" Sten asked.

"How did I beat you so easily? Simple. You faced someone who has had to fight six of the Berasaad before, and won." Harry stated.

Sten stared at Harry, ignoring the sword inches from his face, and gave a small nod to Harry before promptly standing. Sten then bowed his head in acceptance and looked at Harry. "You are a worthy foe Harry Potter. I name you Basalit-an." he said.

Harry's eyebrows raised at that declaration, considering that the last person to call him that died shortly after that. Shaking his head, harry returned the nod, indicating that he knew and understood what Sten had just stated and it's implications.

Approaching the gates of Orzammar, Harry and the rest of his company trekked through the snow covered ground and up the initial steps to enter a large plaza filled with many shops selling their wares. Many of these store owners were surface dwarves, dwarves either exiled or left of their own free will, while there were a few that were human.

Deciding to restock on their supplies, Harry said that they should take a look around if there was anything they needed. Letting his eyes roam the many stores he found one that sold both weapons and armour that had caught his eye. That and the fact that Sten was also staring at the wares. Moving over to the store, he soon found that many of these weapons and armour had seen battle, what with the chinks and nicks on many of them. one thing that particularly caught is eye was the many designs that had defiant Qunari designs upon them.

"Where did you get these weapons and armour merchant?" Sten growled out.

The merchant, a squirrelly man, stuttered at the fact that a giant of a creature was asking about them. "I f..f..found them sir."

"You lie." Sten stated as he picked the merchant by the scruff of his tunic.

The merchant began to panic and started shouting for help, only to by silenced when Sten growled at him. Harry decided to intervene before Sten turned this man into a mess on the ground. Raising his hand to Sten, indicating for him to wait, Harry stepped up to the man and looked into his eyes.

"Now then, you are going to tell us where you received these weapons from and who you have sold them to since." Harry stated.

"Alright!" The man cried out. "I got these from an old man camped out at Lake Calanhad, said that they were mine to take. After that I sold this one sword to a dwarf, said he was from Recliffe. That's everything I know I swear!"

"You can release him now Sten." Harry said, to which Sten complied, but not before giving one last growl at the man. "Now then, since these weapons and armour belong to your people, do you wish to wear them in their honour?" he asked.

"No, what I am wearing is sufficient enough." Sten replied as he looked at the many greatswords that were placed on racks, as if looking for one in particular.

"I assume you are looking for the sword you forged." Harry stated, less as a question and more of a fact.

"Yes." Sten replied without turning from his search. "When I and my company came to this land, we came with a single question. What is the Blight? And so for four days and three nights we trekked throughout the land, searching an answer to the Arishok's question. It was on the fourth night that we were attacked by the Darkspawn. In the ensuing battle I was knocked out." Sten said, relaying his story and purpose in Fereldan. "When I awoke, it was in a farmers house. My comrades were killed and my sword was missing."

'that is not good Sten. if you were to return to Par Vollen you would be hunted and killed." Harry stated. "I can assume that you went on a rampage and killed the farmers?"

"Yes." Sten answered with just the barest hint of regret. "In my panic I killed those innocents and lost my honour at the same time."

Harry looked at Sten, to see if he truly regretted his actions and found him to be truthful. He then nodded and placed a hand on Sten's shoulder. "I will help you find your sword Sten, of that I can promise you. From one warrior unto another."

"Thank you" Sten replied before turning around to browse other things.

Once they were done with their shopping, Harry led the group up the steps and the entrance to Orzammar. As they reached standing just before the giant gates of Orzammar, were three guards, armed and in full dwarvish armour.

While many dwarves that leave the gates of Orzammar are considered casteless and are unable to return to Orzammar under pain of death, the guards that stand in front of the gates are the only exception. In fact, when Harry and his group made their way up, they could hear a man shouting to be let into the city, to speak with the King.

"I demand to speak with your king, or Deshyrs or whatever you call them, immediately!" The man shouted.

The guard simply stood there and crossed his arms. "I keep telling you, with the king dead, Orzammar is in a state of political unrest and can speak with no one." The guard said.

That news caught the attention of Harry and he quickly made his way up the last few steps and up to the guard. Placing his right hand above his heart and giving a small bow in the customary welcome of the dwarves. "Atrast Vala Salroka! Did I hear correctly? Is King Endrin dead?" Harry asked.

The guard was taken aback by the greeting that Harry gave, as it was mostly a dwarven phrase, before shaking his head and also placing his right hand above his heart and bowed. "Atrast Vala Salroka. It is indeed true that King Endrin is dead."

"What about his oldest son, Thrain? Surely he would be the next person to take the crown when Endrin passed on?" Harry asked.

The guard simply shook his head and sighed. "Prince Thrain died shortly before his father during an expedition. The second son, Prince Duran, was sent into exile into the Deep Roads after he was caught at the scene by his father and younger brother, Prince Bhelen." The guard explained.

Harry looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. It seemed that their task of retrieving the dwarves help would actually take longer than expected. Sighing, Harry looked at the dwarves and nodded.

"Very well. Alistair, the treaty?" he asked, holding out his hand. Once Alistair gave the treaty to Harry, he then handed it over to the guard. "I represent the Grey Wardens, and have come for the help of the Dwarves as signed by the treaty." He said.

The guard looked at the scroll and unfurled it to see that it was indeed a treaty that said that the dwarves would be called upon to help combat the Blight when asked. Nodding and rolling the again, the guard proceeded to give back the treaty and signalled his guard to open the gates.

"These treatise do indeed call upon the Dwarves help. But I am afraid to say that without a king, these treatise cannot be upheld. However, you may want to speak with the council of Deshyrs to plead your case." The guard said.

Nodding his head in thanks Harry and the others were about to enter when the man from earlier shouted in anger. "You're letting them in! The Grey Wardens are the ones who killed King Cailan! In the name of King Loghain, I demand justice!"

Harry, having heard enough from the man, turned around and punched the man so hard in the face that he fell off the steps and onto the ground. The escort that followed him drew their weapons and was about to attack when two arrows were suddenly shot at them in their throats and they fell down dead. Making his way down to the whimpering man, Harry grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him up to level with him.

"You listen to me. You will return to Loghain and tell him that the GraveWalker has returned. Got it?" Harry said. The man nodded his head franticly, to which Harry then tossed him to the ground and watched as the man carried his message to Loghain.

Turned back to the others, Harry led them through the gates of Orzammar and into the Hall of Paragons. A vast hallway filled with stone carving of the many Paragons that have been recorded over the many centuries. The hallway was given light by the many torches and the lava fall that was carved around the room.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Hall of Paragons." Harry said as he remembered coming here when he was younger.

"Incredible!" Luna said, awed by the many carving of statues and craftsmanship.

"Impressive. For such short creatures to create such works and large hallways." Sten said.

"I must wonder why the dwarves must build such large structures when they are so short." Zevran asked mostly for himself.

"The only other force to ever constantly face off against the Darkspawn, it is both humbling yet awe inspiring to see that the dwarves could survive such hardships to their people." Alistair said as he looked at the many caring of the Paragons.

Leading their little group onwards, they arrived in a market place, also known as the Commons, where the Merchant Caste both worked and lived in. On the right side, was where the armoury, and tavern were, as well as the entrance to the Diamond Quarters. The living area where the Warrior and Noble Caste lived as well as where the Royal Palace, Shaperate and Assembly was held. To the left were other simple shops, it was also the entrance to the Deep Roads and the entrance to Dust Town, where the Casteless reside. To the front was a long bridge that led to the Proving Grounds. A place where dwarves would shed blood against each other for honour and the favour of the dwarven Ancestors.

Entering the Commons, the group was treated to a standoff as two dwarves with escorts were in the middle of the street, about ready to come to blows. One of them was a young dwarf with dirty blonde hair and beard, dressed in a finely made set of armour, who Harry recognised as Prince Bhelen. While the other, an older dwarf with grey hair and beard, dressed in finely made clothes fit for a noble was King Endrin's advisor Lord Harrowmont.

"It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried by blood." Lord Harrowmont said.

Here Prince Bhelen crossed his arms and argued back. "Or, as now, when someone tries to use the Assembly to pull a coup. Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?" He asked.

"I'll have you thrown in prison!" Harrowmont shouted, anger clear in his face.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew old man!" Bhelen shot back.

Here one of Harrowmonts guards spoke up. "Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

"You will not speak about the man who should be king!" one of Bhelen's guards shouted, drawing upon his axe as he did so.

The guard swept his leg under other dwarf, causing him to fall on his back as Bhelen's guard forced his axe into the dwarf, killing him. Harrowmont and the rest of his group looked on in horror before fleeing the Commons while Bhelen and the others looked upon the dead dwarf, now bleeding on the floor before turning and heading back into the Diamond Quarter. Harry and the others watched the whole spectacle a little ways off, showing them just how difficult it would be to convince the dwarves to fight the darkspawn with their own civil war brewing.

Just then several guards came running to where the dead body was and began to curse. "Stone-blind dwarves the lot! I will not have fighting in the Commons, especially in front of outsiders!" The guard took a deep breath before exhaling. "Alright two of you, get rid of the body, and two of you clean up this damn mess."

Harry turned to the others and began to tell them what to do. "Alright, now I'm going to the Assembly and try and convince the dwarves. I need you, Zevran to go to the tavern and learn as much as you can about this whole civil war that is brewing between Bhelen and Harrowmont." Harry said, looking at Zevran who gave a smile and nodded, going off towards Tapsters. Turning to Sten, he thought about what to send the Qunari for when he looked at the armour he was wearing. "Sten go to the armoury and get yourself some better armour." He said giving him a small pouch of money.

Turning to Alistair and Luna, Harry beckoned them to follow. Leading them into the Diamond Quarters, Harry remembered being escorted here with King Endrin. Remembering where the Assembly was, was simple and before long they were at the large doors leading to the Assembly of Deshyrs.

"Luna, I want you to go to the Shaperate over there." Harry said indicating to the large doors at the end of the walkway. "Find out what you can about what happened to king Endrin, Harrowmont and Bhelen."

"What about me?" Alistair asked.

"You're staying with me. Someone needs to tell them about the Blight, and who better than a Grey Warden." Harry said as he opened the front doors and entered into the main hallway leading to the Assembly.

* * *

"Ashkost Kata Sten!" (You are seeking death Sten!)

"Parshaara!" (Enough!)

"Meravas." (So shall it be)

"Ebasit kata itwa-ost." (It is ended. You all have fallen.)

"Basalit-an" (Non Qunari worthy of respect)

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to leave a review and have an awesome day.**


	9. Meeting the Prince

**Another Day, another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Opening the doors to the Assembly Chamber, Harry and Alistair was treated to a shouting match that was occurring between two irate dwarves, that was slowly bringing in more arguments from the other dwarves.

"Your mind has gone to dust if you think for one instant that we would pass such a writ! Half our houses would go broke without the surface trade!" one of them shouted from across the chamber.

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king to ensure that we are respected be the surfacers!" The other dwarf argued.

"Leaving you conveniently positioned to take over all contracts! I'll see your head on a pike for this first!" one of the other dwarves shouted.

That was when a shouting match broke out between the two sides of the argument, each flinging curses and threats to each other. The steward of the Assembly was having a hard time keeping things in order, even with all the guard's stationed throughout the chamber. Harry turned to Alistair, who looked both horrified and confused by the situation.

"One thing you have to realise with politics, especially dwarven politics, is that they are a cut throat bunch. Willing to do what they can get away with ambition, cunning and ruthless aggression when they have the chance. It'll be something you're going to have to learn when you become king." Harry said, turning his head back to the shouting match at hand.

Alistair was absolutely shocked and stupefied at what Harry had just said. "What!? Me king! Why would you even think I'm kingly material, or for that matter have any right to the throne?" he asked.

"Alistair Theirin. Son of Maric Theirin. Bastard son." Harry said, not turning his head away. "I've met your father and know his story. He was like you, not wanting to have anything to do with the throne or the responsibilities of being royalty. However, he knew that someone had to lead Fereldan's army during the war, and with Loghain being from common background, he was the only natural choice, seeing as how the Orlesian's were razing Fereldan to the ground."

"Well seeing as you know I'm a bastard, you also know that I cannot claim the throne." Alistair said, crossing his arms.

"Under normal circumstances, the throne would pass onto the next living heir. But seeing as Anora has not produced one as of yet, and the ruler ship has been taken in all but name from Anora by her father. You are the only one that can challenge Loghain for the right of the crown." Harry explained.

"But I don't even want any of that!?" Alistair cried out in frustration.

"So did your father. But do you want to know what made him such a good ruler? It was not because he was wise, or smart, or the most powerful. It was because he was a good man. And good men can do extraordinary things when given the chance. And that is who you are Alistair. A good man. One that I know can do extraordinary feats." Harry said, turning to stare at Alistair, who was uncomfortable to the whole idea of being a king.

"Do you really think I could be a good king?" Alistair asked, doubt clearly shining in his eyes.

Harry simply gave a small smile, not answering him. But that smile was all that Alistair needed to begin thinking about being king.

"Deshyrs! Lords and Ladies of the Assembly, please! I have already doubled the guard to prevent violence. Must I summon more?" The steward of the Assembly asked.

"Steward Bendalor. Bhelen's sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities! They may as well open us to the sky!" one of the dwarves shouted.

"I suggest we put it to a vote." One of the female dwarves said, raising her hand as she did so.

"And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace!" one of the male dwarves shouted.

"Enough! The Assembly is in recess until the member can regain control of their emotions!" Steward Bendalor shouted, frustration clearly showing in his voice and posture.

Watching as the assembled Deshyrs were leaving, Harry and Alistair waited outside the hall waiting for the Steward to exit the chambers himself. When the door opened and the steward entered the hall, he looked around until he found them and made his way over to them. Placing his hand over his heart, he greeted them.

"Atrast Vala Grey Warden. One of the gate guards sent us a message of your arrival and your reason for being here. Unfortunately, as I'm sure the guards told you, we are currently without a king and therefore are not able to fulfil this treaty." The steward said, guilty that he could not help them.

Harry simply wave him off. "We understand, unfortunately since we have need of the dwarves, is there any way we can speed up the process?" He asked.

"Well you could speak to Prince Bhelen's lieutenant Vartag Gavorn, or to Lord Harrowmonts lieutenant, Dulin Foreneder to see if you can get an audience with them." Steward Bendalor said. "You can find Vartag just outside the Royal Palace, and Dulin in Harrowmonts Estate."

Nodding, Harry inclined his head in thanks. "Thank you for your help Steward."

"It was my pleasure. Stone keep you." The Steward said as he made his way back into the Assembly Chamber.

Heading out, Harry and Alistair was about to was about to gather everyone to learn what they had learned when Luna suddenly appeared next to Harry. If she noticed their startled expression, she either chose to ignore it or did not notice.

"What did you learn Luna?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much, other than what is already known to everyone. But I did learn of other things that had nothing to do with the current situation at hand." Luna said in a rather dreamy and airy voice, something he knew she would do only if she knew that she could help someone.

"Good. Why don't you tell me about it later." Harry said, nodding his head. "Let's gather the others and see what they have learned."

* * *

Once they had gathered Sten and Zevran from the tavern, they went back into the Diamond Quarters, just outside the Royal Palace. Leaning against a pillar in between the railing that stopped anyone from falling into the lava below them.

"So what have you learned?" Harry asked.

"Mostly rumours my friend, but rumours also have some shred of truth in them. From what I understand, Harrowmont scamming some of the lords and ladies in order to get votes." Zevran explained. "It would also seem that two of Harrowmonts champions have pulled out of the Provings. It seems that one of them is being blackmailed, while the other is ambivalent to his course. There is also the rumour that it was Bhelen who orchestrated the whole assassination with his brother Trian and his other brothers exile."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before going through the information that he had gathered so far. While it did not seem like much, it showed just how desperate Lord Harrowmont is in trying to gain favour from the Assembly. Bhelen on the other hand was rather comfortable, seeing as how whenever Harrowmont tries to gain more favour, he is just spinning an even more complex web of lies that, when cut, would see him being unable to escape his own creation. Making up his mind, Harry made his way to the front door of the Royal Palace, and to one of the guards.

"I request to speak with Prince Bhelen." Harry told the guard, who sneered up at him.

"And who are you to request the presence of the rightful king of Orzammar?" the guard sneered.

Putting his hand in one of his many pouches, Harry pulled out a small brooch that while seeming innocent, was in fact a sign of trust between the royal family and outsiders. The brooch was simple in design, in that it was shaped in a diamond with the Aeducan heraldry engraved upon it with the written inscription in dwarfish that said. _'A symbol of friendship to this house and its loyalty.'_

The guard was absolutely shocked that this topsider would something such as this in his position. Not only did he seem to know what it represented, but also it means to him personally. Nodding his head, he opened to doors and began leading him and his group deeper into the palace, until they stopped in front a set of doors. While walking through the palace, many of those within turned their heads to see the strange people that was walking its halls.

The guard opened the door and waited until everyone was inside before closing it behind him and stand a little ways off. Prince Bhelen, who turned when his door was opened, was shocked to see Harry standing there.

"Good evening Prince Bhelen. I am sorry for the loss of your father and brothers. May they return to the Stone and their ancestors keep them." Harry said, hand above his heart and inclining his body forward slightly.

"Thank you Harry. It is good to see you again, how are you?" Bhelen asked, giving a genuine smile as he did so.

"I am good my lord. However I did not come here for pleasantries, but rather with an urgent request." Harry said, conveying the urgency he stated into his very being and into the very words he spoke.

"Please Harry, call me Bhelen. Now what is the request?" Bhelen asked.

"I need an army. A Blight has been unleashed, and unless you wish to be caught in its destructive waste, then I need your support." Harry said.

Bhelen simply raised his eyebrow at the request before taking a sip from his drink. "What of the Grey Wardens and their human allies? Surely they have the number and means to slay the Archdemon?" he asked.

"The Grey Wardens were betrayed when one the king's generals fled the battle with his forces, leaving the king and every Grey Warden to be slaughtered. Now only two of their order survives, Alistair Theirin and Aedan Cousland." Harry explained.

Bhelen seemed to ponder the new information for a few minutes before nodding to himself. "I hope you realise that we alone cannot go up against the whole horde of Darkspawn ourselves?"

"No. We are gathering an army with the Grey Warden treatise, allowing us to gather the mages, elves and hopefully the dwarves to combat the Darkspawn." Harry answered.

"I wish I could help you my friend, but with this civil war brewing, I cannot send you the troops you so desire." Bhelen said.

"And what if I can help you become king. Will I then get my army?" Harry asked, to which Bhelen nodded.

"You will." He answered.

"What must I do?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Currently the opinion of the Assembly is rather divided, a stalemate. And with the civil war, relations between trades has not been going well and therefore the Carta has been taking advantage of that fact. If you can take out the Carta leader, Jarvia, you could disband the whole Carta influence here in Orzammar." Bhelen explained.

"But that would not convince the Assembly that you can be king, only that it swings a few more votes to your side." Harry said, poking a hole in the plan.

Bhelen nodded and placed his drink on the table and sighed, rubbing his forehead as he did so. "Unfortunately that is true. To convince those fools in the Assembly, I would require the word of a Paragon, unfortunately there are none."

"What about Branka? Last I heard she was to be made a Paragon?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Paragon Branka went on a search with her whole house, barring her husband to find the fabled Anvil of the Void. A creation that was made by the Paragon Caridin when he was alive to create golems." Bhelen explained to the group. "How about you help me with the Carta, and I'll see if I can find on Branka."

Harry nodded and left to deal with Jarvia and the Carta.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If so leave a review. Also please tell me what you think of the story so far and have an awesome day.**


	10. Dealing with The Carta

**I'm Back. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Looking into where Jarvia and her Carta were hiding was simple in itself, especially after bribing a few of the local citizens. When entering Dust Town, the first thing you notice is that it is a far cry from Commons and Diamond Quarter, in that it was absolutely filthy. With beggars lining the sides of buildings, asking for either coin or food and armed thugs, looking to shake anyone down for coin or valuables that came into said town. Already they had to deal with a welcoming committee that was neither helpful nor friendly.

While on the search for Jarvia and the Carta hideout, they managed to help out a mother and her babe, both who were cast out of their family after the mother refused to give her child up. Giving the young mother a few coins and telling her to head to the surface for a new life, Harry was about to continue his investigation when he heard a dwarf shouting. Turning his head, he saw Luna threatening a dwarf with the end of her sword. On closer inspection, Harry saw that the dwarf was carrying a rather important book that while seemingly innocent had the seal of the Shaperate stamped on its spine.

Suddenly the dwarf dropped the book and ran off, screaming about scary topsiders. Seeing Luna pick the book up and place it into her bag, Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself on his wife's interesting way of diplomacy. Hearing a cough, Harry turned and looked down to see a female dwarf look up at him.

"I hear your looking for Jarvia." The woman said in a raspy voice, probably from disuse, coughing as she did so.

"Indeed I am. Do you know where she is?" Harry asked, opening his pouch and handing her a sovereign.

"Indeed I do stranger! Name's Nadezda, and I used to work under Jarvia before I became a cripple and she threw me out, with nary a coin to help me." The woman, Nadezda said. "If you want to get into her hideout, you're going to need a skeleton key from one of her guards." She explained.

"I thank you for the information. Here as a token of thanks." Harry said, giving her two more coins of sovereigns.

The dwarf took it with trembling hands, and keeping it close to her. As she looked up, Harry could see tears brimming in them. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Harry gave a small smile and made his way around, keeping an eye out for any Carta members while also gathering everyone. Once they were together, Harry entered into what he called the wraith world. Whenever he entered, the world around him would change, such as the sky becoming dark and people being highlighted in different colours. Each colour would represent what kind of person that person was to him. Red for enemies, Blue for allies and Golden for those that are important. Buildings and structures would be slightly blurred, but not so much to cause him to not see them.

Opening his eyes which turned into a glowing bright pair of blue eyes, he looked around and saw that there was a group of Carta members, highlighted in red, making their way into one of the many homes at a nearby alleyway. Following them, Harry blinked his eyes returning back into the real world and nodding to his companions as they waited until the last dwarf had entered before they too entered. The dwarves clearly were not expecting them and thus drew their weapons.

"Who are you?!" One of the dwarves demanded, the leader perhaps? "Are you the ones that have asking around about Jarvia?"

"And if we were?" Harry challenged, not drawing his own weapon but merely glared at the dwarf.

He was intimidated, but despite that he pressed on. "Then we'll have to kill you and your friends. Get them boys!" he shouted.

But before they could even take a step forward or the others draw their weapons, Harry slammed his staff to the ground, sending a shockwave of power to sweep across the entire room, stunning the dwarves in the process and being under his control. While to everyone else they would look normal, but to Harry, he could see that their eyes now were entirely blue, not just the iris but the whole eye. Not only were their eyes blue, but they not sported a glowing blue handprint on the right side of their face, to show that he had just branded them. No one except those from the Fade would be able to see the brand upon them as it was something unique only to him.

One good thing about the branding is that he doesn't need to individually use the **Shadow Brand** ability or the **Wraith Flash** every time he wanted to recruit more people. Whenever someone already under his control is out recruiting anyone joining is automatically branded. When he had asked how this was possible, Ignotus replied that those who follow others willingly become slaves and puppets to their master and thus share the same way of thinking.

The same was said for those he branded.

When he first learned of what Branding meant for the person Harry asked if he had taken all free will from them. Ignotus replied that they would still be who they were, personalities and all, but that they simply did as they were ordered, like a general commanding his troops.

Walking up to the now controlled dwarf, Harry looked down and ordered. "You'll take us to Jarvia now."

"I will take you to Jarvia now." The dwarf replied in an almost monotone voice.

He then proceeded along with the rest of the dwarves, to the exit of the house and to where the Carta hideout was. Alistair and the others just behind him, following the dwarf until he stopped in front of a door and placed a small token in a slot. The door then opened, allowing for the dwarves along with Harry and his companions to enter the hideout. Ignoring the rest of the Carta member, the group continued to follow the dwarves for the next fifteen minutes until they entered into a large room. In it were several guards, along with who he supposed was Jarvia, a female dwarf armed with two twin daggers resting on her back.

Jarvia turned to the sound of the door opening and started demanding why they were here and they were. "Who are you!? What are you doing here?!"

"Bhelen sends his regards." Harry said before lifting his left hand high into the air, his fist closed and the mark on his hand glowing blue. _**"SERVE MY WILL!"**_ He called out in both of his and Ignotus' voice.

Suddenly the dwarves that came in with them attacked the guards in the room. Their eyes shining bright blue and the brand on their face showing as clear as day. Not wasting any time the rest of the group went and fought the rest of the guards while Harry drew his sword and started cutting down the reinforcements that had burst through the door behind them. Swinging his sword and staff around, Harry was having trouble keeping the dwarves from overwhelming him and the others as more just seemed to keep coming. Slamming the butt of his staff on the ground, he cast a **Mass Stasis** charm in his immediate vicinity and the door in front of him, to top the dwarves from pouring in.

Working quickly, he thrust his staff to the doorway sending a powerful **Kinetic Push** to the group of frozen dwarves causing them to fly backwards. He then proceeded to use **Shadow Strike** on the rest of the dwarves that were still frozen and then use a **Stone Fist** on the ceiling above the door to stop anymore reinforcement from entering as the rocks from the ceiling began to fall and block the door. Leaning on his staff to catch his breath, Harry then looked on at the battle that continued around him, as the Alistair and the others were finishing up what was left of Jarvia's guards as the dwarves that came with him were all dead.

Looking ahead, Harry saw Jarvia still standing with three of her remaining guards, who formed a semicircle in front of their leader. Wanting for this to be done quickly, Harry thrust his staff forwards again and cast a **Lightning Storm** at them, electrocuting them. Their screams filled the room but not for long as they died not soon after, their bodies hitting the floor.

Sheathing his sword, Harry leaned heavily on his staff as he was both magically and mentally exhausted from the day's events. The constant fighting was putting a strain on him as he had not had to expend so much energy in so short a time for two years. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down and rested his head back a little and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna's voice asked, concern and worry in her voice.

Harry simply grunted as he kept his eyes closed and did not move for a full minute, trying to recover some of that second wind he had worked so hard to achieve. Breathing in deeply, Harry looked up to Luna and gave a small smile, something his wife returned before she began to retrieve some of her arrows. Grunting slightly, Harry dragged himself out of his chair and made his way to Jarvia's body and then looked at the table that she was at before they attacked.

"Zevran!" Harry called out.

"Yes? What may I do for you my powerful tired friend?" Zevran asked.

"Check this place for anything that resembles a secret escape route. Knowing Jarvia, there's bound to be one should she ever have to make a quick escape." Harry ordered as he began to look at the documents that Jarvia was looking at earlier.

It seemed that Jarvia was working with Harrowmont through one of the Assembly Lords. Apparently she was going to have Harrowmont win so that she can continue to recruit more Carta members, as Harrowmont was known to be a very strict traditionalist and cared little for anyone that was not a warrior or noble. If word got out that Jarvia was helping Harrowmont, whether he knew it or not, as a third party, it would deal a heavy blow to Harrowmonts chances of becoming king as some of the Assembly Lords and nobles had many problems with the Carta.

Grabbing the documents and placing it within his pack, Harry then made his way to Zevran, who had called out to him, saying that he had found the exit behind a huge bookcase. Thanking Zevran, they entered the cave and left the hideout, their destination: the Royal Palace.

* * *

"So I heard that there was quite the commotion in Dust Town. I assume that was you're doing?" Was the first thing that Bhelen said as soon as Harry and the others entered his study.

"Yes, and there's something I want you to see." Harry said as he pulled out the documents he had taken from Jarvia's table.

Taking the papers from Harry, Bhelen began to skim through most of the documents, a smile playing on his lips and got wider the more he skimmed through, until he placed the documents down and began to give a hearty laugh. Bhelen continued to laugh before stopping after a minute and sitting down on his chair. Grabbing his drink, Bhelen tipped the glass in his direction and then drank it.

"Thank you my friend, you've not only managed to put an end to the Carta for now, you've also managed to help me gather even more support that if you did not bring this to my attention." Bhelen said once he had finished his drink.

Getting up, Bhelen indicated for them to follow him. Doing so, they followed Bhelen into a nearby library filled with books and tables with chairs. Bringing them to one of the larger tables, one that was filled a few books and numerous maps and documents, many of them being maps of the Deep Roads since he recognised some of the layout.

"I've managed to gather what I could about Caradin, the Anvil of the Void and Branka. Unfortunately Harrowmont is getting desperate, and has sent a group to search where Branka might have gone. But in his haste, he did not bother to do some research." Bhelen said as Harry picked up a few of the maps and began to study them.

"You said earlier that Branka had a husband that she left behind." Harry asked.

"Yes. Oghren of the House Branka, formerly House Kondrat. A decorated warrior once, before he began drinking and being shunned by his own family. When Paragon Branka left two years ago, she left him in Orzammar. Since then he has spent his days in the taverns, screaming and shouting that Branka is still alive and that she should be brought home." Bhelen explained.

"Can you bring him here? He might be the only one who could know in what direction Branka might have gone too and might be able to point us in the right direction." Harry asked, to which Bhelen nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Bhelen said before turning on his heel and leaving the group.

Taking a seat, Harry started going through the maps and books that Bhelen had provided, with the rest of the group helping out in terms of research, mostly Alistair and Luna, while Zevran and Sten decided to take a look at what the other books in the library contained.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Leave a review and have an awesome day!**


	11. Telling Stories & Gathering Information

**Another day, another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Looking at the maps of the Deep Roads that Bhelen got them, Harry made sure learn as much as he could about the Anvil of the Void and its maker, Paragon Caradin. Apparently, Caradin was born in the Ancient Age during the First Blight. A product of a love affair between a noblewoman of House Ortan and a Smith Caste worker. During the Blight, while the dwarves were hard pressed to push back the invading Darkspawn, Caradin created the first Golem and was rewarded with being made a living Paragon. Given leave, Caradin created more Golems for the next six years before stopping altogether and vanishing. It seemed that he also designed the Legion of the Dead stronghold Bownammer.

Looking at the map of the Deep Roads more closely, Harry saw that Bownammer was far into the Deep Roads, in fact it was the furthest thaig that was closest to Orzammar. The others beyond would take an entire month to reach it, whereas Bownammer from what the notes said, told that it would take at most three weeks of constant trekking to reach it. If there was anywhere where the Anvil of the Void was, it would be there, and so would Branka.

"Well since we're alone, why don't you tell us what that whole fight was about earlier? The whole 'Serve My Will' thing you said earlier." Alistair asked suddenly, making Harry look up from his research.

Harry said nothing as he looked at Alistair, Zevran and Sten. All of who were wondering the same things as well. Sighing, he indicated for them to all sit down before grabbing his drink and gulping it down. Once they were all seated, Harry began to recount his story, from his origins to what had happened between himself and Voldemort. He told them about being bonded with the spirit of his long dead ancestor and some of the abilities that came with it. All the while the others kept silent.

"I heard about Voldemort while I was training to become a Templar. From what I had heard of him, he was said to be an extremely powerful blood mage and that he delved in to some very dark magic." Alistair remarked. "When I heard about the attack on the Potter family in the Free Marches, there was talk of sending Templar forces to try and find him and kill him."

"Every time they did so, Voldemort just killed them. It did not help that he had a fanatical following with him." Harry said darkly.

"Yeah well, when Voldemort declared war against the Chantry and the rest of the world, there was a great deal of support when he began burning villages and attacking cities. Many of the stories said that he had an army of the undead and other assorted creatures." Alistair continued. "But when news reached us that a person called the Gravewalker was waging his own war against Voldemort, even more came to his side. The last I had heard of him was after the people that he commanded had returned from the Battle of Abyssal Reach."

"Unfortunately some of his followers lived, as well as his first lieutenant. When they heard that their master was killed they went underground and began to plan their revenge. Luckily I managed to stop them before any serious damage could be done." Harry said.

"So in all that time you never used blood magic?" Alistair asked.

"No." Harry answered, shaking his head. "I abhor blood magic, and anyone who can justify using it is just as foolish as saying that they can survive falling from getting their head chopped off."

"I've heard tales of the Gravewalker. It was said that he was unable to be killed and that whenever he was around, it would mean that your time was up and that he was there to kill you." Zevran said.

Here Harry laughed loudly, not believing the tales that were told.

"You have led a rather interesting life, haven't you? Evil mages, Spirits, armies clashing. Sounds like something my caretaker would have told me when I was younger." Zevran remarked.

"Indeed. Your life has been filled with pain and suffering, but you have come out of this stronger and for that you have my respect kadan." Sten said, inclining his head forward a little in a sign of respect.

"How old are you Harry? I ask only because my father was killed five years ago." Alistair asked.

"Your father, Maric. I remember meeting him when he was passing by near my home with Loghain, both of whom were out because your father wanted to take a few days away from being king." Harry said with a smile as he remembered that day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Bringing his axe back down again, Harry continued to chop the wood in to pieces. Brushing the two pieces of and setting another log down, Harry lifted his axe back up and brought it back down again. Finished with his chore, he placed the axe near the door to his home and picked up the pieces of wood and gathered them up and placed them a little ways off from his other tools he uses for farming._

 _Noticing that the sun was going to set soon, he gave a sigh of content and was about to enter his home when he heard voices coming from the path that led to his home. Listening closely, Harry could distinctively hear two older men having a conversation. As the voices grew nearer, so to could the nature of their conversation be made out._

" _I'm telling you Maric, there is no one here. This path is going to lead us nowhere!" he heard one of the men say, frustration clearly in his voice._

" _Ah what could there be in a little adventure my friend! Besides, we might be lucky." The other man replied, happy and without care._

" _The last time we went on an adventure, I had to save you from being skewered by a wild boar." The other man grumbled._

 _Harry heard the other man laugh at that. "Look! I thing I see light coming from that direction!" the man said loudly._

 _The sound of grumbling could be faintly heard as the sound of footsteps drowned it out. It did not take long for the two men to enter into the vicinity and into Harry's line of sight. The first thing that he noticed of the two men was the fact that they were quite large. Not as large as a Qunari but large all the same. Clearly warriors by their build and armed with a simple sword and shield with a travel pack on their backs. The man on the left was blonde and had blue eyes. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, while the man on the right had black hair, also in a ponytail, with blue eyes._

 _Noticing him they called out. "Ho there stranger! By any chance is this your home?!" The man on the left asked jovially._

" _Indeed. And may I ask who you two are to come this way?" Harry asked as the two men stepped closer._

" _Are you daft boy?! You speak to the king of Fereldan!" the other man exclaimed._

" _Well you certainly don't look very kingly to me." Harry remarked much to the amusment of the blonde man._

" _Well I am indeed the king. Though I am taking a break as it were, of my kingly duties. You may call me Maric. And this dour fellow is Loghain." Maric said, introducing himself and the mother man, Loghain._

" _Pleasure." Loghain drawled out._

" _Well seeing as it is going to be night soon, I suggest you stay with my wife and I for the night. Dinner is about to begin." Harry said, leading them into his home._

" _Much appreciated my friend." Maric thanked, following Harry. "You see Loghain, I told you there was someone here!"_

 _Opening the door to his home, Harry led the two men into the dining area and went to the kitchen to tell his wife of the extra mouths to feed. Entering the kitchen, Harry saw Luna working with dinner by chopping up the vegetables and the potatoes. Sneaking up behind her, Harry wrapped his hands around his wife's waist and placed his head on her shoulder._

" _Hey Luna, it seems we're going to have two guests for the night and as such you're going to have to cook more." Harry whispered into her ear._

" _Are you sure you're not saying that just to have the chance to eat more food?" Luna joked, placing the cut potatoes into the boiling pot of stew._

 _Harry chuckled at her joke, as they both knew how much he loved his wife's cooking. "Ah if only that were the case. Alas it seems that our two guest will have to go hungry tonight." Harry replied._

" _Oh alright, but they're going to have to wait for a while till I'm done." Luna said._

" _Thank you dear." Harry said kissing Luna on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and entering the dining room. "It would seem that your rather untimely arrival has made my wife prepare even more food and as such we're going to have to wait a bit longer because of that." Harry said to the two gentlemen seated down._

" _It is perfectly understandable sir. We thank you for the hospitality you have shown us." Maric said with a smile._

" _Well since we're waiting, why don't you ask me some questions, since I can tell that you are just brimming with them." Harry said, clapping his hands together and taking a seat himself._

 _Flashback_

* * *

"That was how I meet your father and Loghain. I met with them a few more times before your father died in the storm. After that, Loghain did not return anymore." Harry finished his explanation on Maric. "And shame on you Alistair, for asking me my age."

"Sorry." Alistair apologised.

Harry chuckled at that. "But to answer your question, I'm currently 27, with Luna being 25."

"Well how did you know about me being Maric's son?" Alistair asked.

"You have some of your father's features as well as his bearings and attitude. And his fondness for cheese." Harry answered. "But to be honest, it was a lucky guess. Your immediate denial confirmed that."

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Bhelen along with another dwarf. This dwarf had a bright orange hair and beard, with clear blue eyes. He wore some heave armour but wielded no weapon. Unlike most dwarves, whose beard was either brushed down, this dwarf's beard was knotted into two distinct trails stopping just halfway to his chest.

"Alright, now might I ask why it is you brought?" the dwarf asked, harshly.

"You're going to help these people find your wife Oghren." Bhelen drawled before leaving them.

"So you're the people who were I hired to search for my wife?" Oghren asked. "You don't look like much."

"Neither do you, but looks can be deceiving, especially to a warrior. But yes, we are going to find your wife. Any information you can provide would be useful." Harry answered.

"Well slap me twice and call me Sally! Let's get going!" Oghren exclaimed.

"From what I've researched, it would seem that your wife might have made her way towards the Legion of Dead fortress of Bownammer to search for the Anvil of the Void." Harry explained as he pointed placed a finger on the fortress marked on the map.

Oghren made his way to the map and nodded. "Yeah, Branka theorised as much. Said that if there was one place the Caradin would have hid the Anvil it would be there. Unfortunately we would have to pass through much of the Deep Roads to even reach it, and that would take weeks!" he said.

"Well then, let's get going." Luna said as she got up and made for the door.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for two years." Oghren said, following after her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did leave a review so that i know your thought on this. Critics are welcome. Have an awesome day!**


	12. The Deep Roads Are Calling

**Once more unto the breach!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Deep Roads were just that. Roads that ran deep underground that used to stretch from one side of Thedas to the other. It was a lively place to be, dwarves from across Thedas moving from one thaig to the next using the roads that connected them. Now it was filled with things far worse, such as the Darkspawn and the Deepstalkers that inhabit the tunnels. It was said that ancient beings and creatures from ages past dwelled deep under the rock and that should it awaken, ruin and death would be left in its wake. Some believe that that was what the dwarves awoke, the Darkspawn.

It had been three days since they set out from Orzammar. They were currently making their way through Caradin's Cross. A road that used to connect to all the other thaigs before it feel to the Darkspawn. Luckily for them, the number of Darkspawn was greatly diminished with most of their forces making their way above ground, so the only threats were any Darkspawn left behind and the occasional Deepstalker. Following the many torches and the map they had, they quickly came across a fork with the signs above them reading in ancient dwarfish the places the two roads led. One was towards Ortan thaig, while the other was towards Cadash thaig. Taking a left, the group made their way towards Ortan thaig.

* * *

Another four days would pass before they would come across the entrance towards Ortan thaig. A small thaig by comparison to Orzammar and Kal'Shirok, but nonetheless important on their journey. Moving through the passageways, they eventually came into a massive cavern filled with the bodies of large spiders and Darkspawn, all dead.

"It would seem that the deeper we go, the more Darkspawn we encounter. Both dead and alive." Sten remarked as he looked on at the dead.

"It would stand to reason that the bulk of the horde is much further within the Deep Roads and that the further we go in, the more we'll face." Zevran said.

"Be wary though, there are far worse things in the Deep than the Darkspawn and Deepstalkers" Harry said as he drew his sword.

Moving around the bodies they continued their trek until they came across another cavern. There were also bodies of dead Darkspawn and spider, but more fresh then the ones they saw before. Hearing the sound of fighting just beyond the next turn, the group drew their weapons and with his hand lowered in a gesture to stay low and quiet, they crept up upon the corner and found about fifteen darkspawn fighting ten large spiders. Turning to the others Harry was about to tell them to lay low until the fighting stopped when he saw Oghren run headlong into the fray, shouting and swinging his axe about.

"HERE COMES OGHREN!" he cried out swinging his axe, killing a Darkspawn and spider as he did so.

' _Of all the stupid things to do!'_ Harry thought as he and the others rushed to help out their comrade.

Casting a **Fireball** at a large cluster of Darkspawn that seemed to just appear, Harry then used **Shadow Strike** to kill one of the darkspawn that was creeping up on Oghren before continuing in a chain of **Shadow Strikes** to kill the rest of the darkspawn and spiders. Hearing the tell-tale sign of arrows being fired, Harry turned just in time to see a volley come straight at him. Raising his staff, he cast a **Shield Dome** large enough to cover himself and those with around him. Once the last arrow had bounced off his shield, Harry slammed his staff down onto the ground, letting the shield extend quickly and slamming into the spiders and Darkspawn, knocking them down.

Thrusting his staff out once again, Harry sent a **Lightning Strike** against the fallen Darkspawn, killing them while the rest finished off with the spiders. Seeing one of the Darkspawn alive and crawling away, Harry used **Shadow Strike** to quickly to it from retreating by slamming his fist in the Darkspawn's face. Kicking the creature in the stomach hard enough for it to be turned over, he kneeled down and holding his staff with his sword hand he placed his left hand on the Darkspawn's right side of their face to see if he could dominate them.

The effect on his mind was immediate. He found himself standing near a cliff edge, looking down all he could see was the unending numbers of Darkspawn all marching off towards the surface, and above them perched on top of a bridge sat the Archdemon himself, Urthemiel. The dragon then turned his giant head towards him and it almost seemed as if the Archdemon was looking straight at him.

 _"The Wraith has come at last."_ the dragon spoke, startling Harry.

"You speak." Harry said, both in awe and dread.

 _"Yes. I speak wraith."_ The dragon answered.

Suddenly he found himself standing upon a single narrow bridge, wide enough only for one person to stand upon. Staring forward was the Archdemon Urthemiel, shrouded in smoke and wisps of darkness. As the Archdemon slowly lumbered on his legs towards him, a small part of him told him to cut the connection from the Darkspawn's mind. The more dominant however said to wait this out.

 _"There is no light in the darkness, little_ wizard." The Archdemon spoke, before breathing a breath of fire.

Acting quickly, Harry sent out a **Shield Dome** with his staff. The fires, much like the Archdemon was corrupted in the fact that instead of the normal colour of fire, it instead was a putrid colour of purple and black. The very air around him turned foul with each passing moment. As the torrent of flame continued so to did Harry's shield, but already the attack was sapping his strength as his dome got smaller and smaller and the flames getting closer. With a grunt of exertion, Harry extended the dome's reach. Then the torrent of fire stopped.

Not allowing himself to be caught of guard, Harry continued to hold onto the shield, prepared for another wave, only to stagger back slightly, his dome holding from the sudden attack of a fireball. Another soon followed, crashing against his shield, cracking it slightly. The third followed closely after, causing Harry's shield to shatter. Taking advantage of the situation, the Archdemon sent out another wave of fire. Casting his **Shield Dome** again, it held out against the fire for awhile, but in his weakened state the shiled begun to shrink before collapsing entirely, leaving him defenceless and fatigued. When the fires reached him, the burn was so hot that he had to cut the connection lest his mind be destroyed.

Being thrown backwards by the intense pain, Harry fell on his back, his body smoking and his head heavy, while the Darkspawn lay on the ground dead, its body charred as if the fire actually burned it. Panting from the intense heat and the pain his body was in, Harry just stayed lying down as he replayed the memory of seeing the enormous dragon perched on the bridge with the unending army of Darkspawn marching off below him.

"Harry! Harry are you all right? What happened?" Luna exclaimed, rushing to her husband's side to try and help him.

Yet when she tried to touch him, her hand was burned from the intense heat. She gave a yelp of pain and held her hand close as she stared at Harry concerned. Groaning from a sudden pain, Harry tried to reach for his staff, but found that it was further off than he thought. Alistair, seeing what Harry was reaching for, immediately grabbed the staff and placed it in his hands. Gripping onto the staff tightly, Harry cast a **Winter's Armour** on himself, allowing the cold to cool his body down before passing out.

"We need to keep moving or there'll be more of them crawling in." Oghren said as he kept an eye out for anymore threats.

"Oghren's right, we need to move. At least away from the bodies and somewhere relatively safe." Zevran agreed.

"Sten can you carry him." Luna asked to which the Qunari nodded and picked Harry up while Luna took Harry's sword and staff.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find a nice place to set up camp." Alistair said, taking charge and leading them further towards Ortan thaig. "Not that there is anything nice about this place." he muttered quietly to himself.

The journey towards Ortan thaig was a short one as they seemed to only have just been outside the outskirts of the area. Moving quickly through the ruins, they stumbled upon a dwarf within one of the houses, who ran as soon as they saw him.

"After him!" Alistair exclaimed, chasing after the dwarf along with the others with Sten being a little behind as he had to carry Harry.

Catching up to the others, the first thing he noticed was that they were engaged in a fight with a large group of spiders.

"Sten! Follow the path behind us, we'll cover you!" Alistair ordered as he thrust his sword into one of the spiders open pincers.

Nodding, the Qunari jogged into the path that Alistair told him and followed it until he came into a cavern with the small dwarf that they had chased earlier hiding behind one of the rocks. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Sten drew his sword and prepared for battle, only to lower it when he saw that it was the others. Luna, seeing her husband on the ground with the **Winter Armour** still sustained, kneeled down next to him.

"Get some rest everybody, I'll take the first watch, while also asking our dwarf friend some questions." Alistair said as he beckoned the dwarf that had come out of hiding and began to ask him some questions as the others went about trying to get comfortable.

* * *

The sound of crackling fire and the smell of food woke him from his deep slumber. Lifting his head up slightly, Harry noticed that the **Winter Armour** was still in effect. With a wave of his hand, he dispelled the armour and slowly got into a sitting position, groaning as he did so. Once up, he took a look at his surroundings and noticed that he was in small cavern that was filled with soft blankets, books, stacks of paper and a few paintings. Clearly someone lived here, considering that these things were somewhat organised.

"I see our fearless leader has awaken." A voice called out.

Turning his head, Harry saw that it was Alistair who was sitting in front of the fire with a bowl in his hand. Getting up, Harry stretched his body before going over to the others and sitting down next to Luna. Taking a bowl for himself and pouring some of the stew that was brewing in the pot, he began to have his share and regain his strength.

"What happened Harry? What did you see?" Luna asked.

"I saw the unending horde of the Darkspawn. The dragon that commands them. And their march to the surface." Harry said quietly.

"So their still in the Deep Roads? That's good." Alistair said, taking a bite out of some of the bread he had.

"And how is that a good thing, boy" Oghren asked, belching as he did so.

"So long as the Archdemon is still in the Deep Roads, it allows us more time to prepare our forces." Alistair answered.

"That won't matter if the Darkspawn just keep pouring out into the surface. To even have a chance, we would need to cut them off from the rest of their reinforcements. Archdemon or no." Harry said. "Anyway, we would first have to get a king on the throne of Orzammar before we can leave. Have we gotten any new information?" he asked.

"Yeah. It seems that Branka left a lot of notes saying that she was getting closer to the Anvil." Oghren answered. "It also seems that she buried many of our house during the search."

"We better keep moving if we want reach Branka." Harry said, getting up and gathering his weapons and staff.

Clearing the area of their belongings, they left the cavern and continued on their way through Ortan thaig, killing many more spiders and Darkspawn as they did so. Crossing the bridge that led to the next area, the group made their way through what looked like the entrance to the spider's lair. Unsheathing his sword, Harry raised his staff a little higher so that he could burn through the webbing that blocked their path while also lighting the way forward. Once clear of the webs, the company made their way towards the exit of the thaig when they found a company of dwarven skeletons near the exit, one of them holding onto a large book.

Making their way to them, Harry sheathed his sword and passed his staff to Oghren to hold as he picked up the book and began to look at the final entries of it. Noticing that the book was written in dwarven, Harry began to translate what they wrote and told the others what it said.

"We who are the last of the guards of House Branka have barred the passage leading to the Dead Trenches prepare ourselves for one last battle." Harry spoke. "They have taken the bridges, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. Clicking. The sound of pincer clicking in the dark. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…..They are coming." Harry finished saying the last line as a sudden crash caught his attention.

Turning his head swiftly, Harry saw that it was Oghren that had caused the disturbance when he had taken closer look at some of the dwarves. His closer inspection caused the skeleton to fall to the ground causing the webbing that it was attached to come crashing down with the carcass of another armoured dwarf.

Silence reigned as everyone held their breath to hear if anything was coming to investigate the sudden disturbance. After a while everyone breathed a little easier when nothing came.

"Fool of a drunken dwarf. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Harry growled out, slamming the book shut and grabbing his staff from the dwarf.

Suddenly the sound of clicking pincers could be heard from all around them. Turning around and dropping the book to the ground, Harry drew his sword and prepared for battle, as did the others. From above they came, large spiders descending from webs to feast on their flesh. As they came closer, snapping their pincers as they did so, another giant spider came down. This one truly massive. The queen and her children have come to feast.

Yelling out a war cry, Harry rushed into the fold, with Luna firing her arrows with pinpoint accuracy and skill. While Zevran was leaping above and sliding below the spiders to cut them up. Alistair was making sure to block with his shield whenever a spider tried to eat him before shoving the spider back and shoving his sword into the spider's head. Sten and Oghren waded into the bulk of the spiders and began cutting the spiders down by cutting their legs or simply stabbing them. Meanwhile he was engaging the queen in single combat, making sure to dodge any of the poisonous spit and webbing that she spat at him.

Thrusting his staff out he cast a **Fireball** at the queen, causing the spider to screech in pain and thrusting one of its legs at him in an effort to stab him. Dodging out of the way, Harry sliced the leg off and ran to the right side and cut them up too, causing the queen to fall. Jumping on top of the queen, Harry thrust his sword into the spider's head killing the queen and causing the other spiders to flee in terror.

* * *

After leaving Ortan thaig and resting for a while, they set out towards Bownammer which was a five day journey there. Luckily for them the amount of danger that they had to deal with was minimal and were easy to deal with. But after five days of constant walking, the group finally managed to reach the entrance to the Dead Trenches. When they entered the Dead Trenches, they came up to the edge of the cliff to look down below, and saw thousands of Darkspawn marching to the surface. Once done looking, Harry led the others down the path available to them towards the only bridge that connected the rest of the Deep Roads to Bownammer.

Upon getting closer to the bridge, they started to hear fighting. Drawing their weapons and rushing towards the bridge, the group saw a battalion pf dwarves all wearing the Legion of the Dead armour and fending off a large wave of Darkspawn.

"Sten throw me up!" Harry ordered.

Nodding, Sten grabbed hold of the back his cloak and tossed him high into the air where he proceeded to send a **Fireball** at the Darkspawn, causing them to scatter before using **Shadow Strike** to kill one of the Darkspawn. Once on the ground, Harry conjured a wall of sharp spikes of ice in front of him running the distance from one side of the bridge to the other, blocking the Darkspawn reinforcements.

Knowing that the others can handle themselves, Harry knew he had to deal with the remaining Darkspawn that was beyond the wall. Casting **Stone Armour** on himself and activating the fire rune on his sword, Harry used **Fade Step** to cross the ice wall and slice one of the Darkspawn in half. Swinging his staff, Harry got rid of the ice wall, turning it to water and sent it towards the Darkspawn, crashing into them and pushing them back. Hearing a roar from the end of the bridge, Harry saw a large ogre throw a large boulder at him.

Swinging his staff above him, he threw the boulder off its trajectory and into the marching army below, crushing some of the Darkspawn. Using **Fade Step** to get closer, Harry cast **Lightning Storm** to kill the rest of the Darkspawn. Unfortunately the lightning did nothing but enrage the ogre even more, causing it to come charging at him, head first. Using **Fade Step** to dodge out of the way, Harry used his staff to gather up the water and turn it into large ice spikes that were a metre long, before thrusting his staff out and sending the spikes through the ogre, killing it.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry turned around ready to face more Darkspawn when he saw it was just Alistair and the others as well as the Legion of the Dead. Sheathing his sword, Harry then noticed the awe and shock that accompanied their faces, except for Luna.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're alright. But by the Maker! You just took out an entire force of Darkspawn all by yourself!" Alistair exclaimed.

"By the Stone! You really showed them who's boss eh kid." Oghren said.

"Yes that most impressive, if I do say so myself." Zevran remarked as well.

Shaking his head, Harry then noticed one of the Legion of the Dead soldiers, most likely the one in charge, come to stand in front of him.

"Atrast Vala stranger, you have my thanks for helping us clear the bridge of the Darkspawn. My name is Kardol, commander of the Legion of Dead. We don't get many topsiders here in the Deep Roads. But even then they're always Grey Wardens. So might what I ask has brought you so far down here?" Kardol asked, introducing himself.

"We are here looking for Paragon Branka." Harry answered.

"And who put this dull idea in your head! We've got more important things to worry about in Orzammar- Ah, I see." Kardol said. "The Deep Lords in the Assembly can't make up their minds, so the pretenders need added influence. I get that right?" he asked.

"You are correct. Is there any information you can provide?" Harry asked.

"You got your work cut out for you kid. Paragon Branka is dead, anyone with sense knows this. Past our lines the Darkspawn kill everything." Kardol explained.

"Why not push your lines then?" Luna asked.

"Believe me I would gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches, but without an ass on the throne we have no orders." Kardol answered.

"Why not help me then. Not only would you be able to push your lines forward, but you can also reclaim Bownammer. It's not like anyone really knows that you're here, or really cares." Harry asked, trying to persuade the dwarf.

Kardol seemed to consider the offer for a few minutes before nodding his head. "Alright then. I and my men will help you find Paragon Branka."

"Thank you Kardol, for your support." Harry said before turning around and making his way towards Bownammer.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you have any questions please ask. And also leave a review to tell me how i'm doing with the story. Have an awesome day!**


	13. Broodmother

**Hey evryody! I'm back! Here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Walking through the stone carved halls of the former Legion of the Dead Headquarters really put into perspective how much the dwarves struggled to just keep the Darkspawn back from Orzammar. The city being one of the great beacons of hope for the dwarven people that they can hold back the onrushing tide of the Darkspawn. The city was said to have been taken and lost so many times that it was impossible for anyone, even the Shaperate, to keep track.

But they pressed on anyway. The Legion of the Dead, sworn to protect Orzammar and its people from the Darkspawn in hopes of regaining their lost honour.

Looking at the ancient hallways that used to house hundreds if not thousands of the Legion, who were now numbering in only less than fifty, showed just how incredible Caradin's skill in craftsmanship he was. As they moved through the ancient hallways, Harry did not see much of corruption that was in these walls, only the layers of dust and the bones of the long dead. Moving carefully through the ancient hallways, making sure to let their presence go unnoticed for as long as possible, Harry, Luna, Alistair, Sten, Zevran and Oghren along with the rest of the Legion of the Dead crept quietly through the vast hallways.

Turning a corner, the group quickly found themselves face to face with a legion of Darkspawn and two ogres staring back at them. The one in front, a Hurlock Commander by the looks of his armour gave a cry and charged at the group, drawing his sword as he did so.

Slamming the butt of his staff on the ground, Harry released a powerful **Telekinetic Blast** to the charging Darkspawn, causing some of them to fly back into the ogres or further away past said ogres, who were not fazed by the blast whatsoever. Continuing their charge at the group, Harry swept his staff in a wide arc in front of him and let his magic do the work for him. The group watched as the arc sailed through the air and slam into the ogres with full force, causing them to be send crashing through several walls before falling down into the abyss.

Nodding to himself, Harry continued forward following the path, keeping his senses sharp and occasionally sending out a scan with his magic to get a sense of hostiles that could be waiting for them or were just around the corner.

* * *

As their journey through the vast hallways of Bownammer continued on, the amount of Darkspawn they encountered only seemed to increase as more and more the group faced off not just the typical Hurlocks and Genlocks but also an increase in Emissaries and commanders. The group finally made their way to a long bridge that led to a large opening towards a cavern. As the group continued onwards, they were suddenly set upon by a large force of Darkspawn consisting of Shrieks, Hurlocks, Genlocks and two ogres on either side of the bridge.

Standing back to back, the Legion of the Dead facing the way they came from and Harry and the others facing their exit. Neither side of Darkspawn made any movements, only standing at the entrance of the bridge as if waiting for a signal. Sure enough a signal came in the form of the sound of arrows being fired from either ends of the bridge. Slamming the butt of his staff on the bridge quickly, Harry cast a **Shield Dome** large enough to cover everyone within and causing the arrows to simply bounce off upon impact. When the last arrow fell to the floor, Harry dispelled the shield and that was when the groups of Darkspawn rushed to their position, hoping to overwhelm the group.

Using **Shadow Strike** to cross the distance between himself and the closest charging Darkspawn, Harry didn't even draw his sword and simply started swinging his staff around, knocking the Darkspawn down onto the bridge and sometimes over when he jumped and slammed his open palm against the ogre's chest and sending a small blast of magic from it and sending the ogre to its death.

Hearing the running footsteps of an attacking Hurlock who had its sword raised high, Harry simply slammed his elbow hard against the abdomen of the Darkspawn and grabbed the hilt of the raised sword and threw it with precise accuracy at the top of charging ogre's head, causing the blade to pierce the head and through the skull and into its brain. Meanwhile, Harry used his staff to sweep the legs of the Hurlock and sending it sprawled on the floor before stomping on the Darkspawn's neck, killing it.

Once the last Darkspawn was dead, Harry and the others made their way to the caverns but stopped when they noticed that the Legion of the Dead was not following behind them. Confused, Harry walked towards Kardol and what the hold-up was.

"Kardol, is something wrong?" he asked.

Kardol shook his head and answered. "No my friend. But this is where my Legion and I will stay, should any Darkspawn try to get in. And with this bridge here, it helps keep those blighted monsters from surrounding us."

Harry nodded at his reason. "Very well Kardol, good luck and may the Stone watch over you until we return."

"To you as well, friend." Kardol replied.

Turning around, Harry made his way back to the group and led the way through the long hallways of Bownammer. As they walked through the vast hallways of the dwarven city, Harry could not help but feel as if there was something watching them move. As they continued onward they soon came across a large bridge that was broken and on the other side lay a large open door. With no way to get on the other side they decided to go around and hopefully cross to the other side. Turning his head Harry saw an open doorway off to the side. Motioning for the others to follow him, it did not take long for them to suddenly find themselves under attack.

A pack of five shrieks came charging at them while ten Hurlocks and four archers began attacking them. Harry immediately cast a wall of fire in front of the group causing the shrieks to run into the fire and burning them. Once they were taken care of, Oghren, Alistair and Sten charged and kept the Hurlocks attention while Zevran sneaked around and took care of the archers. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from behind them. Turning quickly Harry saw two ogres and five more Hurlocks come charging at them.

"You deal with the Hurlocks, I'll deal with the ogres." Harry told Luna.

Running forward, Harry ducked under one of the ogres hand as it tried to swipe at him. Bringing his staff up, he sent a **Telekinetic Blast** from his staff causing the ogre to tumble back onto the other. Bringing his staff back Harry then thrust his staff forward hard sending a powerful **Telekinetic Shockwave** to the ogres, causing them to fly and fall into the abyss below.

Once the fighting was over they continued onward and soon found small pockets of Darkspawn moving around, nothing they could not deal with. As they made their way through, the walls around of them began to have some sort of sacs and decaying bodies lying in the hallways. Most of them had begun to decompose, while some had chunks of their flesh eaten off.

Slamming his staff on the ground, Harry sent a powerful pulse throughout the area getting rid of the horrid stench. As the smell cleared, the group continued on their way through the hallways and the feeling he had about being watched grew in intensity. That was when a female voice began to echo throughout the hallways.

"First day they come, and catch everyone." The voice echoed.

"Ok. That's not creepy at all." Alistair remarked.

"Doesn't matter. We keep moving." Harry replied, moving forward.

As they continued forward, the voice suddenly returned. "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat." It said.

As they continued forward, Harry strained his ears to find if where the words were originating from. As they passed through another hallway, the group heard the voice once again, this time a little more clearly than the last two.

"Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." The voice, a female said.

Something in the way she said each sentence sounded much like how a Chantry priest would spout parts of the Chant of Light. Clearly whoever this person was, was chanting something of importance. A message perhaps? Or an account of what happened to Branka and her entire house. Passing through a large empty hall, the group hear the voice again.

"Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate." The female voice chanted.

They continued onwards as the chant grew darker and more foreboding as they heard rest of the chant.

" _Fifth day they return and it's another girl's turn."_

" _Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."_

" _Seventh day, she grew, as in her mouth they spew."_

" _Eighth day, we hated….as she is violated."_

" _Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."_

" _Now she does feast as SHE becomes the beast."_

By the end of the verse, the group had found themselves standing in front of the person. She was a blonde haired dwarf and was standing in front of them with her head bowed and shoulders slumped forward. As she raised her head, Harry was horrified to find that her pale face was littered with scabs and dark shadows under her eyes. Her eyes seemed vacant as if her mind was elsewhere. She actually looked much like Ruck was, but seemed to be not as crazy.

Oghren sucked in a deep breath as he looked upon her. "Hespith! Is that you!? What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Do you know her Oghren?" Alistair asked.

"Aye that I do. Hespith is my cousin and was a Captain in our House's forces." Oghren explained.

"What is this? A human? Bland and unlikely." Hespith said. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

"That chant you spoke earlier. What was it?" Harry asked.

"It's what I've seen. What I will become. I force it into verse so it is fantasy, unreal. That is the only place I can hide, because they make me….make me eat. And then.." Here she paused before continuing. "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I may be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that?' She asked. "How did Branka endure?"

"What change? What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"What they are allowed to do. What they think they want. And Branka… her lover and I could not turn her. Forgive her. But no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she has become." Hespith explained.

"What did she do Hespith? What did Branka do?" Harry asked, hoping to understand what it was she was saying.

"I will not speak of her!" She said forcefully. "Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!"

And with that she took off before any of them could stop her. Chasing after her, Harry and the others ran through the door and found themselves on the other side of the bridge that they were on earlier. Moving forward, the group once again heard Hespith's voice.

"She became obsessed, but it is not strong enough." She said. "Blessed stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil." Continuing onward they listened as Hespith told her tale. "We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us." Hespith said.

Suddenly a roar was heard and the thudding of loud footsteps could be heard. Turning, the group found two ogres charging at them. Not wanting to waste time Harry simply sent out a **Telekinetic Shockwave** sending the ogres flying into the abyss. Turning around Harry and the others continued through the door in front of them and listened.

"The men they kill, they're merciful. But the women they want. They want to touch, to mold, and to change until you are filled with them." She told. Harry began to have a dark and foreboding feeling as he felt as if he knew where this story was going. "They took Laryn. They made her eat the other, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood. And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned grey and smelled like them. They remade her in their image and then she made more of them."

By the end of the tale the group had found themselves in a long cavern, and as they moved forward, a smell so horrible entered his nostrils that it took all of his will power not to throw up. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the rest, especially for Luna and Zevran as they vomited all over the ground and fell to their knees holding their stomachs. Sten and Oghren were holding their stomachs and leaning forwards just a little as they heaved in as much as possible. Alistair too looked like he wanted to vomit but held back by simply punched the cavern wall hard, hoping the pain would override the horrible smell.

Tapping his staff on the ground, Harry got rid of the stench and cleared the vomit from the ground before kneeling next to his wife and rubbing her back as she shook from her sudden vomiting.

"Broodmother." Hespith's voice echoed out.

Once Luna and Zevran were fine after five minutes of rest, Harry led the group forward as they came upon an ungodly sight. It was a huge blob of flesh with tentacles sprouting from the ground around her with her small chubby arms wobbling about as she smacked her three sets of breasts. Upon seeing them she gave a loud screech and flung her tentacles at them.

Bring his staff up quickly, Harry held up a **Shield Dome** as the Broodmother that was once Laryn tried to smash through the shield.

"Alistair, Sten Oghren! Go after the Tentacles, those are her only forms of attacking. Luna, I need you to fire your arrows at any Darkspawn you see coming, where there is a Broodmother, there are bound to be other Darkspawn nearby. Zevran, you keep her safe." Harry ordered as he unsheathed his sword and charged forward. Cutting down tentacles as they sprout from the ground.

The last time that he had to fight a Broodmother was when he stumbled upon one when he was searching for Voldemort in the Deep Roads years ago. The fight that ensued was long and hard as he not only had to deal with the tentacles that sprouted out to attack him but also the Darkspawn that came to stop him from harming the Broodmother. One thing that the Broodmother was weak against was fire.

Cutting down tentacles as fast as he could, Harry ran forward and activated a rune of his own creation called the _unyielding flame_. His blade suddenly was engulfed in flames and as he swung his blade around, the flames left trails from its swing. Jumping up into the air, he shoved his sword in the Broodmother head before jumping away and landing on his feet. He then quickly sent a torrent of fire from his staff, burning the Broodmother as it gave a shriek of pain and flailing around before slumping forward as it died.

Looking around, Harry saw as Luna and Zevran took care of the last of the Darkspawn while Oghren, Sten and Alistair cut down what was left of the tentacles. Sheathing his blade, Harry was about to join the others when Hespith's voice spoke out once again but this time he could pinpoint where her voice was coming from. Looking up he saw her standing on top of a large boulder looking down at them.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us. That's why they need us…that's why they take us. That's why they feed us" She said. "But the true abomination…is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love." She whispered, not loud enough for the others to hear, but due to Ignotus he could hear her. "The Stone has punished me dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." And with those parting words, she turned and walked back into the abyss.

Harry looked at where Hespith once stood and bowed his head in understanding. He knew what it was like to be betrayed, but what Hespith went through is something that he hoped he would never have to go through. For to be betrayed by the ones you loved, is more heart-breaking than to see your loved ones die. Shaking his head, Harry regrouped with the others and made their wat to the exit, silence following them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thinkof it. Next chapter will be the Anvil of the Void and the desicion on what to do with it.**


	14. The Anvil of the Void

**What's up everyone. Here is my chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Walking through the narrow cavern, the group was soon met with an end to the path they followed and found themselves standing near a cliff edge. With the light from the lava illuminating the entire cavern the group moved forward and the soon came face to face with a female redheaded dwarf wearing armour with the House of Branka who was watching them. As the group stopped just in front of her, Harry looked at the area around them and was shocked to see many dead dwarves and Darkspawn lying around scattered throughout the area, but the most being at the mouth of a narrow pathway.

Harry turned back to the dwarf and simply asked. "Paragon Branka?"

"I am her, yes. Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social grace is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you I hope." The dwarf now known as Branka asked.

Yet before Harry could answer, Oghren cut in. "Branka, is that you?!" He exclaimed. "Well shave my back and call me an elf! By the Stone I barely recognized you."

Here Harry had to bite back a chuckle as he saw the horrified and disgusted visage which turned into indignation and fury, of his wife as she glared daggers at Oghren in cold fury. If looks could kill, Oghren would be six feet under with a hundred arrows sticking out of him like a pincushion.

"Oghren. It figures that you'll eventually find your way here, hopefully you can find your way back more easily." Branka stated in an almost bored tone before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "And who are you to come so far into the Deep Roads? Hired thug of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who doesn't mind Oghren's ale breath."

"Be respectful woman! You're talking to the Gravewalker and his allies the Grey Wardens!" Oghren shouted at his wife.

"Ah, so an important errand boy then. I suppose something serious has happened to Endrin then. Is he dead? He was on the old and wheezy side last I saw of him." Branka commented, uncaring of her former king's passing.

"I am here to recruit the dwarves to fight the Darkspawn. There is a Blight, and if left unchecked and unchallenged then the dwarves of Orzammar would be destroyed." Harry answered.

"A king won't defeat a Blight." Branka stated. "We've had forty generations of kings and lost everything. I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne. Because our protector. Our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world is lost to the very Darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the ancients forged their armies of golems and held off the first Archdemon ever to rise! It's here, so close I could almost taste." Branka ranted.

"What has this place done to you woman!" Ohgren exclaimed. "I remember a woman who loved the smith work that she did and would never have committed the atrocities that has been done to our House!"

"I will not barter words with you Oghren. Your friend however interests me." Branka said, staring at Harry with this insane glint in her eyes. "The tales that I have heard about you Gravewalker speak of your ability to face impossible odds and still come out on top. I would ask this of you, go forth and find me the Anvil of the Void and in reward I will craft you a crown for the new king." she proposed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman, not trusting her in the slightest. Despite their need for her to help decide who the next king would be, something about her made him wary of her. Was it the fact that she had pretty much allowed her house to be slaughtered like cattle? Perhaps. But there was something else at work here, of that Harry was sure. Some greater power, oppressive and secretive. Hiding in the shadow.

"Well? What say you?" Branka asked, stirring Harry from his thoughts.

"We accept." Harry replied.

"Good. Follow that path and it will lead you to what I assume to be the Anvil of the Void. Be wary though, the many traps littered around have caused me to lose the trail." Branka stated, pointing at the narrow pathway.

Nodding his head, Harry began to lead the group towards the pathway. "Luna. Zevran. I want you to keep an eye out for Branka. I don't trust her and I want to make sure that we are not going to be caught unawares." Harry said quietly to them as they stood in front of the mouth of the narrow passage.

Suddenly there was a roar and from the pathway ran two ogres, heading straight for them. Behind said ogres was a whole company of twenty Darkspawn, all with their weapons raised. Not wanting to waste time, Harry slammed the butt of his staff onto the ground, causing a giant glyph of paralysis to activate under the two ogres and freezing them in place. Quickly using this opportunity Luna fired of two shots of her arrows at one of the ogre's head while Ogren simply threw one of his spare axes at the other Ogre causing the axe to be embedded into its skull. With the two ogres killed, Harry thrust his palm out, ending the glyph and sending the ogres flying back into the Darkspawn behind, crushing some of them.

With the path clear, Sten and Zevran rushed forward and killed any stragglers any left. Once they were done, Harry led the group through the path and soon came into a large cavern. Within said cavern was a large group of Darkspawn and ogres, all fighting against stone and metal golems. The group watched as the golems crushed the Darkspwan with their fists or threw boulders at them. Those not engaged with the Darkspawn went head to head against the ogres as some of them were caught in a deadlock as they tried to gain the upper hand against their opponent. Knowing that with such a large battle going on, the group carefully made their way around the fighting and managed to sneak around the battlefield and into the other side of the cavern.

Upon reaching the other side, the group was ambushed by another group of golems. Slamming the butt of his staff onto the ground, Harry encased all of the golem in ice and proceeded to send out a wave of his magic, shattering all of the golems. With that problem done, Harry and the others proceeded forward.

"You certainly make things much easier Harry." Alistair stated.

"Just because I make things easier, does not mean that I am invincible Alistair." Harry said. "I am just as infallible as anyone else here, perhaps even more so with the power I wield."

"And why do you say that my friend." Zevran asked.

"Because the more power a person has, whether that be political or magic, a higher expectation is set upon them to not abuse that power. After all, power corrupts and absolute power, corrupts absolutely." Harry explained.

"So what you're saying is to always be cautious of power?" Alistair asked.

Harry turned around to face the group and shook his head. "No, power comes in many ways. Some more obvious than others. All I am saying is that, just because you can use the power, does not mean you should. My father once told me that with great power, there must also come great responsibility." Harry stated, staring at each of the others. "Keep yourself in check, and also have others do so as well. Dark and difficult times lie ahead and soon we must all make the decision, between what is right, and what is easy." Harry finished, looking at everyone in their eyes, before turning around walking forwards.

"Did anyone just get a sense of foreboding from Harry?" Alistair asked, glancing at the others and then back at Harry's retreating back.

As everyone managed to pull themselves from their thoughts and continued forwards, Zevran clapped Alistair on the shoulder. "I believe that, my dear Alistair is something for us to think about."

* * *

As they continued through the pass, they did not come across anymore golems or Darkspawn. They eventually came into a large cavern. Within the cavern were many outcrops of lyrium jutting out of the ground. To the side was a large stone slab and a the end of the cavern there sat a large anvil surrounded by four pillars, while beyond that was a sheer drop in to a river of lave as seen from the light off of the rocks. Within the cavern were a total of thirteen golems, each different than each other, with some being made of rock while others of metal. However in the middle was a golem larger than the other twelve. Whereas a normal golem would stand at about seven foot, this golem was standing at nine foot with a dull golden colour.

"Greetings stranger. If you have found this place, please pay heed to my tale before continuing forward." The large golem spoke in a deep voice.

"And who are you Mr Golem sir?" Luna asked.

"My name is Caridin, young elf. Many, many centuries ago I was a Paragon to my people. I was known throughout the kingdom for my craftsmanship, but I rose to fame from a single invention." Caridin spoke.

"The Anvil of the Void." Harry said nodding.

"Correct. It gave me the ability to craft a man of steel or stone as flexible as any soldier. This however came at a price, a price I told no one of." Caridin continued. "No mere smith, no matter how skilled they may be, can create life. To create my golems, I had to take a life."

"You murdered people to create golems?" Harry asked, eyes darkening with that thought.

"NO!" Caradin boomed, before calming down. "I only took volunteers, those who wanted to make more of themselves than what they had."

"Does the name Shale mean anything?" Luna asked.

"Shayle still lives!?" Caridin asked, nodding soon after. "Yes I knew Shayle, she was one of the many volunteers from the House of Cadesh. She was the most loyal of all those who I fashioned." Caridin spoke, with a hint of a longing in his voice before shaking his large head.

"What changed?" Alistair asked.

"It was only when I refused to create anymore golems from those that King Valtor forced. It was only when I felt the striking of the hammer from my own apprentices that I learned of the crimes that I had committed and the blood that was on my hands." Caridin explained. "A fitting punishment I suppose. To be trapped by the very thing I created. And so I ask you stranger, help me destroy that which I created, so that no one would ever make the same mistakes I've made."

"Why could you not have done so yourselves?" Harry asked.

"Because I created it, I also built in safety measures. One of those was that no golem could tamper with the Anvil." Caridin answered.

"NO!" A sudden cry came from behind them. Turning around, Harry and the others found that it was Branka. "No I will not allow for you to destroy that which could save our people!"

"Branka you nug-humping fool! Can you not see what you have already lost in search for this Anvil!" Oghren shouted, trying to knock some sense into his wife. "You sacrificed every single one of our house on the hope that you would find the Anvil, and it has turned you into something you are not."

"Look around Oghren." Branka asked. "Is THIS what our empire should look like? A bunch of tunnels filled with Darkspawn and ruins?"

"That does not justify your actions in trying to find the Anvil Branka." Luna stated.

"Branka." Oghren spoke softly. "Come home. Forget the Anvil and just come home." he pleaded.

Branka stared at Oghren for a full minute, her eyes betraying nothing. As Harry looked at Branka hoping that she would listen, he noticed her eyes turned into a cold and calculating stare before snarling. "No Oghren. I will not go back. I will not go with you, a disgusting, drunken pathetic waste of flesh that I never loved and forget the prize that is right in front of me."

Harry did not have to look at Oghren to know that he was devastated. Not only that but also heartbroken, as the very reason he came was to bring his wife home. To know that your own wife hated your guts was not something that he could fathom.

"And as for you GraveWalker." Branka sneered. "Why do you listen to him when your deal was with me? Give me the Anvil and I will give you an army of golems that will save your people from the Darkspawn menace."

Harry was torn on this decision. On one hand, Branka was right in that he had made a deal with her on getting the Anvil, but on the other hand he also knew that doing so would condemn any who became a golem. In many ways creating a golem was a reflection of Blood Magic. Despite the immense power it could give you, the risk of no longer being in control and trapped is something that gave you the power in the first place was something not many people would want. Yet despite this, Harry did not dismiss Brank's statement about an army of golems. Harry in some ways was similar to Loghain, in that they were both pragmatists. They could see the bigger picture, but where Loghain failed was that he believed that everyone would simply fall behind him without question, without consequences.

Harry could see the consequences of the decision of having an army of golems. The past was something to learn from and to not repeat the mistakes. Turning to face Branka, Harry looked down at the mad dwarf with a gleam in her eyes and gave his answer.

"No." He said.

Branaka's eyes narrowed and snarled angrily at him. "Fine! If you will not help me, then I will take it for myself. You're not the only master smith in here Caridin!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a control rod and held it above her head. "To me my golems, destroy Caridin, the Gravewalker and his allies!"

Immediately all twelve of the other golems fell under Branka's control and began to slowly lumber towards the group, prepared to attack. One of them threw a boulder at the group, to which Harry caught it with his magic and sent in flying back to the golem. Unfortunately with that distraction the other golems managed to close in on the group and started to attack the group in close quarters. Caridin was using sheer size to swat away his brethren as if they were flies. Unfortunately two of the metal golems decided to gang up on him and they began an all-out slug fest as each of them staggered from the others blows but did not yield.

Luna had decided to forego her bow and arrow and drew her short sword. While not as strong as someone like Sten, Luna was nimble enough to dodge every one of the golem's strikes and land hits at weak points of the armour. She struck hard and fast, first going at the joints swiping hard. Unfortunately the sword had no effect on the hard rock of the quickly to avoid the swipe to her head, Luna put as much distance as she could from the golem before sheathing her sword and grabbing her bow and arrow.

Sten had charged into the first stone golem that was closest and began to land as many strikes as he could with his full strength, hoping to at least chip away at the stone. With his large size and strength, Sten managed to only break his sword in two, leaving him without a weapon. Sten was suddenly grabbed by the golem and was proceeded to be thrown away like trash. Landing on his back, Sten groaned as he slowly got up and noticed a large Warhammer lying on the ground, well large to a dwarf, but just enough for Sten. Grabbing at the shaft of the weapon, Sten picked the weapon up and ran at the golem bringing the Warhammer up, ready to swing. Once he was close enough, Sten swung the hammer with all his strength and managed to knock the golems head clean off, causing it to sail in the air and land right into a hole.

And that was how the game of golf was invented.

Zevran was having a hard time against his two metal golems as he was constantly on the defence as he had to quickly dodge their attacks. He was quickly running out of stamina, his weapons were not effective and he had no other weapon on him that could affect a golem. Quickly running through his head if he had anything useful, Zevran came across one. Two Freeze Bombs that exploded on contact, freezing all enemies within its radius. As he had only two, he knew he could not miss, despite the fact the the two golems in front of him were huge. Running towards them, Zevran threw one of the bombs ahead of him, hitting the two golems and freezing them entirely in a block of ice. It was at that point when they were frozen did Sten smash the golems into pieces with his hammer.

Oghren was using his axe with all his strength to damage the two metal golems that he was facing. Fortunately, dwarven made weapons were made to last and deal out significant damage to even the toughest of opponents. Ducking under a massive swing from one of the golems, Oghren quickly brought his axe down with all his might and managed to leave a large wound open from where his axe had connected. Using this opportunity, he quickly swung his axe at the chest of the metal golem and left a deep cut into the golem, killing it. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about his other opponent and was thus sent flying when the metal golem picked him up and threw him backwards. Groaning, Oghren stumbled back up and held his axe at the ready as he saw the golem come rushing at him. From the corner of his eye he saw Zevran running towards the golem, holding something in his hand. As the golem got closer, Zevran threw his last Freeze Bomb at the charging golem and, much like his earlier fight with his own golems, was frozen mid charge, giving Oghren the opportunity to smash the frozen golem into pieces.

Alistair meanwhile was fighting against Branka, and he was having a hard time hitting her due to her short stature. More often than not, both of them were either dodging or blocking each other's hits. When Alistair tried to swing his sword at Branka, she managed to catch it with her shield and proceed to try and smash his face with her mace, only for him to use his strength to knock her weapon away. Branka recovered quickly and punched Alistair in the jaw hard enough to daze him. As Branka made a mad grab for her mace, Alistair got his bearing together in time to feel Branka kick him in the knee hard enough to send him to one knee. She quickly capitalised on this and tried to smash his face in only for Alistair to block with his own shield, while he brought his sword above his head and swung it down, to which she caught it with her shield.

Stuck in this position as neither side wanted to give the other an opening, Alistair did not see something that Branka must have from the corner of her eye as she suddenly turned her head and shouted. "The staff! Destroy it!"

* * *

Harry was fighting the last six golems, who had decided to surround him. With Branka knowing that he was the most dangerous of the group, he knew that his options were limited as he did nt have the space to cast his spells. His wraith abilities, especially his **Wraith Flash** , would only stagger the golems, and he did not have the space to do so. Dodging another punch from one of the golems, he was about to cast a **Bombarda** spell to blast the golem away when his staff was suddenly grabbed from the front end. Looking up, Harry saw that it was another of the golem and unfortunately since the golem's fist was so large, it made wrenching his staff an impossible task. Unfortunately, his ability for a solution for his predicament could not be thought of as he was suddenly punched in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him, before being tossed away, losing his grip on the staff as he flew back.

"The staff! Destroy it!" Branka ordered.

Groaning as his body screamed in pain, Harry looked up when he heard Branka shout about his staff. He saw as the golem that had grabbed his staff was now holding at both ends of the staff and was slowly bending through sheer strength. It even managed to somehow slowly bypass the protections of it.

"That's impossible." Harry whispered.

Harry tried to get up, despite his body thinking otherwise, but was able to do so. He reached out with his hand and tried to summon his staff but it did not budge from the golem's grip. Unable to cast his magic with the pain taking up most of his mind, as evident as when he tried to send out a **Bombarda** and it only fizzling out halfway to his target.

Suddenly the sound of wood snapping could be heard.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Remember to leave a review as it helps me with my work. If you have a question, leave it in the review or send me a PM.**

 **And Remember to have an Awesome day!**


	15. The Hammer Strikes

**What's up everybody! Happy New Year. And to celebrate this wonderous time, here is a new chapter for you to sink your teeth in! Just don't chew and spit it out. I have also edited some of the chapters, so i suggest reading them to see what those are.**

* * *

Chapter 15

 _Suddenly the sound of wood snapping could be heard._

From the destruction of the staff came an all-powerful shockwave of pure magic. It started from where the two halves were snapped as two separate magical blasts, until they met and as magic can recognise each other, coalesced into one and formed into the massive shockwave. Due to the staff's age and how it was created, the amount of raw magical energy output by the shockwave was enough to disintegrate the six golems nearby and blow everyone barring Harry straight on their backs.

Harry looked on as he saw the two halves of his staff fall to the ground. He was shocked at the fact that the golem had destroyed his staff, as it had layers of protections against such a thing happening. But it did, and that left an empty hole in him, almost as if it was taken away from him. Walking slowly towards the broken halves of his staff, he picked them up from the ground and held them in his hands. And as he held the two halves, he only felt the smooth and cold feeling coming from the staff and not the constant flow of magic that would always thrum whenever he held it.

It was then that he felt something off and it came from the ring and cloak. Taking both items off and placing them on the found with his broken staff, Harry realised that they both seemed to have lost their magical properties. Sending out a weak pulse of magic, Harry did not see or feel the same thrum of magic that would come from them. In every sense of the word, they were dead.

Anger. That was the feeling that was currently coursing through his veins as he stared at the Deathly Hallows. Powerful objects that belonged to his ancestors and a literal link to his family's past. Lifting his head, his eyes landed upon the prone form of Branka. Snarling, Harry stood back up and stalked over to her, drawing his sword out as he was doing so. Pointing the sword at her, he watched as Branka groaned and looked up at him, noticing the sword pointing at her. As she looked up at his face, the look of fear was shown clear as day on her face. The reason for that emotion was the face that half his body was his normal body, the other half was that of Ignotus' in all of his spirit glow. The contrast between Harry's human features and Ignotus' wraith was night and day and made Harry seem like a abomination waiting to happen.

Gripping the handle of his sword tighter, Harry had to resist the urge to just kill her and be done with it. He did not know what was stopping him from doing so. Was it the fact that this was Oghren's wife? The fact that she had lost her sanity to the Anvil? Perhaps. But he knew that outright killing her was not something that he would do.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Branka taunted.

"I would love nothing more than to do so. But killing you is not my choice to make." Harry said as he walked away.

While Harry could not see what Branka was doing, he did know that she was going to attack. And he was right as he sensed her getting up and throwing something at him. Quickly turning and lifting his left arm, Harry managed to stop an axe from striking him in the back. The lock of shock that was on her face was shared by everyone as they saw him literarily stop an axe without even turning around, as if he sensed the danger. Harry meanwhile flipped the axe and sent it back at Branka, which strike her in the chest and embedding the blade in her chest, sending her back and killing her.

Turning back around he walked over towards Oghren, who did not take his gaze away from his dead wife. Harry could see the pain and anger within those eyes but also regret. Stopping next to him, Harry placed a comforting hand on the dwarf's shoulder before walking towards the Deathly Hallows. Staring down at his broken staff, Harry was at a loss on what to do with them, seeing as they now had nothing in them.

"What now Ignotus? What do we do now?" Harry whispered.

 _"I do not know Harry. I am at a lost myself."_ Ignotus answered as he placed his ghostly hand on his friend.

Placing his sword onto the ground, Harry was shocked as he saw the Deathly Hallows move on their own and towards his sword. The cloak was the first to move as it wrapped perfectly around the entire weapon, from the blade to the pommel, no area was left uncloaked. Next came the ring, or rather the stone as it detached from the ring and sped towards the cloaked sword and land on top of where the guard would be. Harry did not know what to expect from the staff, but he sure as hell did not expect what came next. Instead of the staff pieces moving to his sword like he expected, they instead moved towards him and slammed right into his chest. They began to fuse into his body and pain, unbearable excruciating pain was all he felt. Shutting his eyes and clenching his fists, Harry fell onto his back and began to trash around. He could feel the heat from where the two staff pieces were as they seemed to melt into him. He could feel his body scream at him and his nerves on fire as something seemed to push in to them. He did not notice the jewel from the staff fly from the top of the staff and land on his cloaked sword.

Something else that was happening as well was that his sword, which was glowing brightly, so brightly that it caused everyone to shield their eyes from it. It started as soon as the jewel from Harry's staff touched the cloaked sword. Soon enough however both Harry and his sword stopped glowing and they were both lying on the ground.

"Harry!" Luna exclaimed as soon as she saw her husband lying on the ground unmoving.

She quickly rushed over towards her husband, the others following after her. They soon began to crowd around Harry as Luna inspected to see if had an injuries that she could not see. When she found none, she quickly checked his pulse and drew in a sigh of relief as she felt his heartbeat steadily beating.

* * *

Groaning, Harry blearily blinked his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. He looked up and found himself staring at everyone looking down at him, worry in their eyes. He slowly began to sit up, Luna helping along the way to ease the process. Placing his hand on his head, he tried to calm his raging mind as processed everything that had just happened to him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it sure as hell hurt." Harry replied as he began to stand up. Zevran and Luna helping him up.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be in pain back there." Luna asked as she tightened her grip on his arm in worry.

Harry turned to face her and placed his hand on top of her and squeezed it in reassurance. "Don't you worry Luna. I'm perfectly fine." he said.

"If you're sure?" Luna asked sceptically.

She knew her husband and she knew that he would only say that if he did not want her to worry and that he was hiding something from her. It actually drove her up the wall whenever he did that and she had to threaten him with her ladle to get him to answer her questions.

"I'm fine honestly!" Harry exclaimed as he put him best smiles on his face.

Yup, definitely hiding something.

Harry turned around and began to walk over to his sword, which he noticed that it still had the cloak wrapped around it but the stone was gone. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he was surprised to see the cloak fade in front of his eyes. What shocked him even more was hw different his sword was now. Instead of the normal dull silver that his sword used to have, it now sported a blueish tinge to it and seemed to glow from an inner light. he inspected the guard and saw the Resurrection Stone embedded in the middle of the guard, clearly displaying the Deathly Hallows symbol. The pommel and group did not see any changes, but he did notice something etched vertically upon the blade. He saw that it was written in ancient Tevene. It said:

 _In the darkness Starfang shall shine_

Harry did not know what that meant, but he felt as if he would know in time. Swinging the blade around, testing the weight and its balance, Harry was once again surprised as it seemed lighter in comparison to his original blade but just as well balanced. Whenever he swung the blade, it seemed to sing, as if happy to be in use. Sheathing the blade on his back, Harry turned around and saw Caradin approach him, his heavy footsteps, shaking the ground with the slightest tremor.

"Thank you stranger, for keeping that woman from claiming the Anvil and causing further harm against the dwarven populace." Caridin spoke in his deep voice.

"What will you do now?" Harry asked.

"Now I will fashion a crown for you, to be given to whoever you choose as the new king. After that, when the Anvil is destroyed will I leave this body and go back to the Stone." Caridin responded.

"Why not join us. Use whatever golems you have left and help us defeat the Blight and push back the Darkspawn." Alistair asked.

"He's right. Even with ten golems at our disposal, it would help us combat the Darkspawn. And who knows, if we survive this you could return to Orzammar and rebuild the Dwarven Empire." Harry stated, hoping to convince Caradin. "After all, isn't that what the golems you crafted were intended for?"

Cariden seemed to ponder on this as he stared at Harry, while Harry returned the stare, not backing down. A tense silent moment seemed to last for eternity before Caridin nodded his head. "Very well, you will have the help of myself and my golems." He spoke before turning around and heading for the Anvil.

As Harry turned around to face everyone else, he felt something on his foot. Moving his foot aside, he noticed the ring that once held the Resurrection Stone. Picking up the ring, Harry held it in between his fingers and wondered what to do with it. Turning his head, Harry stared at the Anvil as he saw Caridin slam his hammer on it, creating the crown Caridin said he would craft. He wondered just how good the Anvil was. Could he create anything out of it? As that thought crossed his mind he looked down at his ring and wondered if he could create a ring that would boost his abilities.

 _"A ring like that would definitely help us deal with our enemies."_ Ignotus said.

"True." Harry said as he held the ring in the palm of his hand. "Why don't you guys look around for anything that could be of use to us." he stated as he went around the area and gathered lyrium shards.

As he went around, collecting lyrium shards, he noticed that there was a sizable chunks of ore that held some Volcanic Aurum, some of the rarer forms of metal. He even found large deposits of Silverite. Knowing how valuable Silverite was to the Grey Wardens as they used them for their armour, he gathered as much as he could. He even called Sten and Alistair to gather up any of the Volcanic and Silverite ore they could find.

Once the ore was collected, Harry gathered the lyrium shards, a little of the Silverite and Volcanic Aurom ores and made his way to the Anvil of the Void.

"Caridin, do you mind if i use the forge alongside you? There is something i wish to craft." Harry asked.

Caridin stopped his work on the crown, which as Harry noticed was being detailed. He noticed that there were slots where Caridin would put gems of some sort. He saw Caridin nod his large head before going back to his work. Harry then began to work as he placed all of the materials upon the Anvil.

* * *

Hours later, the sound of banging was heard as Harry stood alone with the Anvil of the Void. He was hunched forward as he continuously raised his arm and brought it down as he wielded the hammer that Ignotus used to forge with all those centuries ago. Upon the anvil sat a simple silver ring with two small lyrium shards with a slightly bigger shard in between them. With each blow of the hammer, words written in ancient elven that wrapped around the ring that started from one lyrium shard and ended on the other, glowed brighter. Harry was not alone in his forging either as half of Ignotus was also hammering the ring, Harry would hammer the ring once then Ignotus would take over and hammer the next part.

With one last swing of his hammer, Harry and Ignotus slammed down upon the ring causing a large shockwave, sending Harry on his back a few meters back while Ignotus seemed to seperate from Harry and stand on his own two feet visible to everyone. Everyone was in shock, except for Luna who had seen him before. For them, this was the first time that they had seen Ignotus and while they had heard it from Aedan, Wynne and Leliana, and in Oghren's case from Alistair they could not believe their eyes as they saw the spirit that shared Harry's body.

Ignotus on the other hand looked around and saw Harry on the ground looking dazed. Jogging towards him, he helped his friend get up before holding his hand out, palm open. in his hand was the new ring that they had forged. Made from Silverite with the three gems being from the lyrium shards and the ancient words inscribed Volcanic Aurum, this ring was a masterwork of smith. The ring had the ability to enhance the person's magic abilities tenfold, making them near unstoppable. The ring also had a small portion of Ignotus' and Harry's soul as they created it. The letters in ancient elven read:

 _When Darkness Rises. So To Shall The Light._

Taking the ring from the spirit's hand, Harry placed it upon his right ring finger. Immediately he could feel his ability to use magic skyrocket. He felt power unlike any before as he looked down and could see his hands shake as he felt the magic around him dance along his fingertips. He felt lightning bolts shoot out from his hands an onto the ground below as a swirl of air surrounded his body, the lightning hitting it and bouncing off of it. He could feel the Silverite seem to cleanse him and leave his body feeling in top condition. He felt the Volcanic Aurum light a spark within him as he clenched his hands and fire burst from it surrounding his hand, yet not burn him. Taking a deep breath, Harry reigned in his new powers into a tight leash as he did not want to accidently let loose a lightning bolt or fire off a fireball in the middle of a conversation.

Remembering his promise, Harry turned to face the Anvil of the void. Standing in front of him, Harry was conflicted as he saw the numerous uses that the Anvil could be used before shaking his head and banishing such thoughts from his mind. Raising his arm high into the air, He soon held Ignotus' hammer. With Ignotus taking up half of his face, they both put as much power into the hammer with the help of their new ring and with a cry they slammed the hammer upon the Anvil of the Void. The magical explosion was enormous and it sent Harry skidding back and covering his face from the force. Lowering his arms, Harry watched as the smoke cleared and everyone saw what was once the Anvil of the Void lay shattered in pieces. And thus the Anvil of the Void, the masterwork that allowed Caridin to craft his golems was destroyed.

Turning to his friends, he began to walk towards them smiling as he was doing so.

"I know we seem to be asking this a lot, but are you okay?" Alistair asked.

I feel fine. No." Harry said pausing. His smile then grew into a grin. "I feel fantastic."

Soon the group, along with Caridin and whatever golems he could gather left the cavern and back towards Orzammar.

* * *

It would take the group another two weeks to reach the gates of Orzammar. Along the way they had managed to run into Kardol and his legion of the Dead, who decided to follow them back to Orzammar. They also found what was once the former prince of Orzammar and older brother of Bhelen fighting off Darkspawn. Saving the dwarf, who had thanked them profously and also subsequently joined the Legion after that, they continued their trek back.

Once the group had returned, Harry and the others immediately made their way to the Assembly Chambers, drawing many eyes along the way as they saw Caradin and the golems. Entering the chamber with Caridin handing Harry the crown and waiting alongside the other golems and the Legion of the Dead, with Kardol the only exception as he needed to report to the new king, they heard the dwarves of the Assembly shutting and threatening each other. The steward, who had seen them enter held up his hand to have the Assembly silence themselves before addressing them.

"Lords and Ladies of the Assembly. I present to you the GraveWalker and the Grey Wardens. They are here to help us decide who the new king will be." The steward stated across the chamber.

Immediately whispers and murmurs began to grow among the nobility as they were dumbstruck by the turn of events.

"This is unheard of! We have never had outsider's, no matter how respected they are be a deciding factor on who our new king will be!" One of the dwarven lords shouted with many also raising their voices in agreement.

It was then that Oghren stepped forward with a scowl on his face and began shouting at the nobility. "Listen here you nug-humping dull stones, these guys just had to go through the Deep Roads for an entire month searching for my wife, who turned into a raving lunatic on her search for the Anvil of the Void. Not only that but we also found Caridin, the creator of the Anvil who now stands outside with a group of other golems willing to help them in their quest to stop the Blight. Caridin even fashioned a crown for whoever the GraveWalker chooses to crown king!"

"Exactly!" Harrowmont shouted. "These two and their lackeys have been working for Bhelen from the very beginning! How do we know that they aren't even thugs hired to pose as a Grey Warden and the GraveWalker?" he asked the chamber.

Here Harry stepped forward and held the crown for the whole chamber to see. "See this? This is the crown upon which Caridin bestowed upon me to crown the next king and if you do not believe its validity, have the Shaperate come down here and inspect it himself. As for us being hired thugs? I'm not surprised that you would say such thing Harrowmont, after all it was you who had hired the hit on Endrin's own two sons all those months ago!" Harry stated.

Gasps were heard as everyone turned to look at the now ashen face of Lord Harrowmont. Many dwarves however began to shout and curse at Harry and the others, calling them liars for the slander. Harry and the others simply watched on as insults were hurled at them while Bhelen, who had watched the entire thing unfold smiled as he saw Harrowmont sit upon his chair and bow his head.

The doors to the chamber suddenly flew open and the Shaperate walked in and made a beeline for Harry, who had brought the crown forward or the Shaperate to inspect. After a full minute of silence, the Shaperate nodded his head and smiled.

"The crown and the emblem used is indeed the symbol of House Caridin. And as for those letters that Prince Bhelen had brought forward to me earlier, they are indeed valid and confirm that Harrowmont had hired thugs to assassinate King Endrin's two sons!" The Shaperate stated as everyone now broke into furious whispers.

"GraveWalker, if you would make your decision." The Steward asked.

Nodding, Harry stepped forward and stood in the middle of the Assembly as every Lord and Lady of their respective houses stared at the man in front of them. "It is with great honour and privilege to pronounce Prince Bhelen as the new king of Orzammar!" he stated.

Bhelen smiled as he stepped down and stood in front of Harry. Raising his arms, crown in his hands, he began to lower them and slowly placed the crown upon Bhelen's head. "Now come the days of the king." harry said to all in the chamber before looking down at Bhelen with a smile. "May they be blessed." he whispered.

As Bhelen stood up straighter, he turned around and pointed his finger at Harrowmont. "As first act as king. i hereby call for the arrest of Lord Harrowmont and his entire house, as well as any co-conspirators on the death of my father and brothers as well as treason!" he shouted as guards began to pour in and begun to round up several dwarves, including Harrowmont.

* * *

Later on as Bhelen now sat in his study alone with Harry, sharing a few drinks with him, they began to discuss the reason on why he was even in Orzammar in the first place. Bhelen held his drink tightly in his hand as he stared into the drink as it swirled around. Harry meanwhile continued to look at Bhelen, occasionally drinking from his own cup before setting it down and patiently waiting for his friend.

"The troops i will send you, do you think that with them you could defeat the Darkspawn?" Bhelen asked.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face, his weariness catching up to him. "I don't know Bhelen." Harry admitted. "Even with the treatise, it will be a tough fight, seeing as most of the other humans don't believe to be a Blight, and of those that do they are cut off from the rest of the north of Fereldan. At least with the dwarves, along with the golems, it will make it somewhat easier to deal with the Darkspawn. My concern however is the Archdemon." Harry said.

"What about your own army? Surely you can call on them?" Bhelen asked.

Harry shook his head, sighing. "Have you forgotten that my 'army' was just a bunch of volunteers and those Death Eaters that I dominated?" Harry asked in air quotes when he said army.

Bhelen gave a scoff as he took a sip of his drink. "I have not forgotten. But I also remembered that you had a small circle of friends that you trusted. Surely you can call upon them?"

"Where would I even begin to start finding them? They could be in Tevinter for all I know." Harry said, finishing his drink.

"I do know that many of them are based in Fereldan and in Orlais. I can have some runners send messages saying that the GraveWalker is calling his army back to face the Blight." Bhelen offered.

Harry sighed as he looked at the stone ceiling in thought. While he could not fualt Bhelen's line of thinking, he did not believe that any of his former circle would return, and even if they did he did not expect an army to be trailing after them. While the Blight and the Darkspawn were a major threat throughout all of Thedas, he want to involve as few as possible for fear it spilling into the parts of the world without being prepared. But at the same time, who could prepare for a Blight but the Grey Wardens. Unfortunately there were only two left and they might not be able to end the Archdemon before it lay waste to all of Fereldan.

"You do what you think is best old friend. I must return to the others and continue my journey." Harry said as he stood up and held out his hand for Bhelen to shake.

"After you're done with this, come back and drinks will be on me." Bhelen joked as he clasped Harry's hand in a firm handshake. However as Harry was about to leave, Bhelen once again spoke up. "Harry. You can count on me and on your army to be there when the time comes."

Harry nodded his head without turning back and walked out of the door.

* * *

 **AND DONE! I am tired! I hope you guys liked the little twist with harrowmount in the end. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this new chapter and what you thought about the changes i made. And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	16. Redcliffe: A Village Under Seige!

**Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter that i took the time to fix the problems with my other chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Trekking through the road leading towards Redcliffe Castle, Harry and company wondered what Aedan and the others had been up to since their separation from them a month ago. Harry and the others assumed that they had managed to secure the help from Arl Eamon and were now helping Levi with his family history, or at the very least done with him. Unfortunately the sight that greeted them was not the sound of soldiers doing their drills and preparing for battle against the Darkspawn, but rather a large gate that was shut.

Scanning the area, Harry noticed several dead and decaying bodies that had attracted a swarm of flies. Casting a fireball in his hand and sending it to the pile, watching as it turned to ash, Harry wondered why the villagers would cast aside bodies just outside the gates. Closing his eyes, Harry sent out a pulse of magic that washed throughout the village and into Redcliffe Castle, and what he found disturbed him greatly.

The presence of a Desire Demon was sitting within the halls of the castle. He sense that the demon was in possession of a young boy, probably no more than six to seven years of age. He was probably an untrained mage that was hidden by his family. The question was why the boy would be possessed by a Desire Demon and not something else.

"Who goes there?!" a voice shouted from the ramparts.

"We are friends of the Grey Warden Aedan Cousland!" Harry shouted back. "We must speak with him with all haste!"

There was silence for a few moments before the sound of the door opening could be heard. As the gates opened, Harry and the others saw Aedan standing alongside Leliana, Wynne, Morrigan and Shale. For the humans, they seemed to be dishevelled and tired. Aedan looked the worse as he had bags under his eyes and his stubble had grown into a full beard. His hair was a mess and his armour had several dents and scratches along it. Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne seemed slightly better, but they too also had bags under their eyes and from the way Wynne was swaying slightly and leaning on her staff for support she seemed to be exhausted. Shale, he noticed was completely fine.

"You look like crap. What happened here?" Harry asked as he and the others walked inside.

Aedan simply shook his head and walked beside Harry and began to lead them towards the Chantry. As the group walked through the village, they noticed that the people were subdued and afraid. But by what he did not know. He could hear the blacksmith banging his hammer as he seemed to be working on his equipment while several soldiers were drilling themselves with their weapons. He also noted several barricades of wooden spikes jutting out of the ground and facing where the group had come from.

"What happened to this place Aedan, it looks like a battle has been taking place here!" Alistair cried out in alarm.

Aedan did not answer and neither did the others as he continued to lead them towards the Chantry. Upon reaching the Chantry, Harry and the others noted that it lacked the many rows of benches that would line the hall and were instead filled with bedrolls and sleeping men and women. They saw the Revered Mother speak to a couple of children as they were huddled together, clearly frightened. They saw weeping men and women as they kneeled next to a empty bedrolls and holding on to some trinket or other. Aedan led them into where the Revered Mother's chambers would be and they found a man sitting at the desk, hand upon his forehead, in deep thought.

"Teagan, I brought some people who can help." Aedan said softly.

Clearly the man was in such in deep though that he had jumped at Aedan's voice. "I'm sorry Aedan. Did you say something?" he asked.

"I said that I have brought some much needed help." Aedan repeated.

The man, Teagan nodded and turned to face Harry and the others. The man had dark blonde hair as well as a goatee with blue eyes. The man was dressed in noble clothing while also having some amount of armour with the leather greaves, gauntlets and chest piece. Carrying a sword and kite shied upon his back, this man clearly knew how to wield a weapon. The then stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Greeting, I am Bann Teagan and I lead the villagers during this unfortunate crisis." He introduced himself.

Grasping the hand tightly and giving him a firm handshake, Harry introduced himself. "Greetings to you as well. My name is Harry Potter and with me is my wife Luna Potter, Sten of the Berasaad, Zevran Ariani, Oghren of House Kondrat and Alistair, also a Grey Warden." Harry introduced as he indicated to each of his companions. "Now please, tell us what is going on?"

However instead of explaining the situation, Teagan looked at Alistair for a few moments before his eyes brightened and he had a smile on his face as he spoke to Alistair. "Alistair, is that really you. I haven't seen you since you were covered in mud all those years ago!"

Alistair smiled as he remembered his encounter. "Yes, that was a long time." he said before shaking his head and his smile was replaced with a frown. "Now tell us what happened her Teagan."

Teagan sighed as he sat back down on to his chair and waved for them to do so as well. Once seated he began his explanation. "It started about a month ago. After my brother fell ill, the village began to be attacked by hordes of decayed flesh ridden bodies. They seemed to be without a mind of their own and simply rushed towards the village. We lost many that day, but we managed to drive them back. After that I stayed with the village and every night a horde of these creatures would rush into the villages, while myself and whatever few knights I could call upon would hold out until morning when they would retreat." Teagan explained before giving a shudder. "It was not until Aedan and his friends arrived that we managed to push the creatures even further back and now they have a harder time reaching the village."

"Necromancy and the undead." Harry stated, confusing everyone but Wynne and Morrigan.

"I'm sorry?" Teagan asked in confusion.

"What those creatures you just described were the dead brought to life by powerful magic. Something that no ordinary mage could conjure. It would take an immense amount of power or the backing of a demon to do so." Harry explained. "Tell me, where do these undead come from?"

"The castle." Teagan answered.

Harry nodded and got up without a word. "Well then, it seems our best shot is to infiltrate the castle and deal with whatever is causing this."

"Are you sure? The castle would be heavily guarded and we don't know how many of these undead there are." Teagan stated.

"It's the only way to save the people of this village from a worse fate." Harry answered.

"At least help in the defence of the village for the night. And if we survive, i will help you enter the castle." Teagan sounded out.

Harry did not answer immediately as he weighed his options. On one hand, helping in the defence of the village would make things easier and would coincidently make things easier for him to enter the castle without too much resistance. But on the other hand if he rushed into the castle blindly, he would be overrun by the undead. Sighing Harry nodded and left the room and Chantry altogether. He did not take two steps outside when a young woman ran up to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Please sir, Help me! Help me find my brother!" The woman cried out hysterically.

Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, Harry held onto her as the woman swayed and steadied herself. "Please miss, calm yourself and explain to me the situation." he spoke softly, so as to not startle the clearly distraught woman.

The woman took a deep breath before going on to explain to him what had happened. Apparently the woman's name was Kaitlyn and that her brother had gone missing earlier in the morning and she could find him anywhere. She said she had looked throughout the village and even her home and noticed that their grandfather's sword was missing. Telling the woman that he would find her brother, he asked where her house was and made his way there.

Entering the home, Harry sent out a quick pulse of magic and found a small boy hiding inside one of the cupboards in one of the rooms. Making his way into the room, Harry stood in front of the cupboard and simply waited as he knew the boy knew he was there.

"Who's there? Get out! This is not your home!" The boy shouted.

"You know if you wanted to threaten someone, its best if the person can see you and not hiding inside the cupboard." Harry quipped, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm not hiding! I'm just keeping my house safe." The boy cried out indignantly.

"Yes, by hiding inside a cupboard." Harry drawled. "Now why don't you come out of the cupboard and tell me why you're in here in the first place."

"Ok." The boy sighed.

The cupboard door opened and out stepped a boy of no more than ten dragging a sword wrapped in cloth behind him. The boy stood in front of him and stared at him meekly, shuffling his feet but also keeping the sword away from him.

"Now then, do you mind telling me what your name is, young man?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Bevin. My name is Bevin." The boy answered.

"Well then Bevin, can you tell me why you were in here in the first place? Your sister has been trying to find you since this morning." Harry asked.

"I didn't want her to worry. But I knew that if I got my grandfather I could be brave like him." Bevin said in clear admiration for his grandfather.

"And I'm sure he would be proud." Harry smiled as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "But I think it would be best to return to be with your sister, and as for the sword. If you would allow it, I will wield it in your name and your grandfather's."

"You will! Really!" Bevin asked.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes indeed Bevin. And when I am done with it, I will return it to you."

"Thank you kind sir! Here you go." Bevin said as he struggled to give the sword to Harry. But as soon as he did he ran off to the door, but not before turning back and smiling at Harry. "I'll be with my sister." He said before running out the door.

Harry smiled to himself before turning back to the sword that was lying on the floor, still wrapped up. Untying the string that held the sword and uncovering the cloth revealing the sword, Harry grabbed the hilt and held it up. Inspecting the blade, Harry noted that it had the appearance of the elven longsword, Dar'Misaan and the only thing that made it special was both the colour of the blade which was green and the inscription etched along the blade. Harry turned the blade and read the inscription.

 _The Blade that pierced the Green Dragon_

Harry did not know what that meant, but Bevin must have used this blade to kill a dragon. Knowing he did not have a place for him to carry the blade, he simply wrapped the sword back up and held on to it and left the house.

 _"It is certainly a finely crafted blade."_ Ignotus stated.

"True although I wonder who created the blade for it to have the appearance of an elven longsword?" Harry asked.

 _"Perhaps an elf, or perhaps a human. We may never know."_ Ignotus replied.

* * *

Harry would later find the others helping to set up the defences of the town. Aedan and Alistair would help drill the soldiers and would spar with them to sharpen their reflexes. Morrigan and Wynne were helping to create some poultices and lyrium potions for the upcoming fight. Leliana and Zevran were setting up traps and checking their gear. They both now carried a set of longbows with a quiver of arrows and two short swords strapped on their belt. Oghren and Sten were both talking to a dwarf about the benefits of being a Berserker. Something that Harry noted was that Sten seemed to wielding a new sword. Luna was speaking to Shale, probably talking about Caradin and where she had come from.

With nothing to do until the fight, Harry simply walked around the village, speaking to some of the local townsfolk to hear what they knew of this whole crisis and the story all came back the same. He also found himself inside the local tavern, ordering a quick drink and finding a table near the back, Harry watched as everyone was trying to drink their sorrows away and also to steel themselves for the fight ahead. One thing he did notice was a shifty looking elf that seemed to be darting his eyes all over the taverns in panic. He did not have any drink in front of him, nor did he seem to be panicking about the fight.

Stopping the young barmaid, who he learned was named Bella as she served him his drink. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about that elf over there." He asked, indicating to the elf.

"Oh! His name's Berwick and he says he's waiting for his brother to arrive." Bella answered.

"And how long has he been here?" Harry asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions on the elf.

"Well let me think." The young barmaid said as she thought about it. "I think he's been here since before Arl Eamon got sick." She answered.

"And was he always seemingly nervous?" Harry asked, nodding his head on the information.

"No, I don't thinks so. He seemed fine up until the first attack by those creatures." Bella answered.

"Thank you for the information. Here, a little something for yourself." Harry said as he handed her a few gold Sovereigns.

"Thank you sir." Bella said as she continued to serve her customers.

Narrowing his eyes at the shifty elf, Harry now had confirmation that Berwick was indeed a spy. But for who, that was the question. While it almost seemed easy to blame Loghain, Harry had a suspicion that it was someone else, someone close enough to Loghain that the blame would be placed on Loghain and not himself.

Getting up from his chair, Harry made his way to Berwick. Reaching his table, Harry immediately sat down next to him and eyed him, something that did not go unnoticed by the elf.

"Can I help you with anything?" The elf said tersely.

"I hear you've been waiting for your brother for about a month now, correct?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Berwick asked, before his eyes widened and he began to nod vigorously. "Oh yes, my brother. I've been waiting for him." He sputtered out.

"Strange." Harry said, leaning against the back of his chair.

"What?" Berwick asked nervously.

"You not a very convincing liar if you can't even remember your own lie. So tell me, who are you? Really?" Harry asked.

Look, just because you're someone special, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." Berwick replies, getting even more nervous.

"And how exactly did you know I am someone special, considering that I've only been here for the past few hours." Harry asked.

"I heard it from the other villagers." Berwick replied.

"Again strange, considering that I've been talking to them, and they have said nothing about me being special." Harry stated.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I was just told to…" Here Berwick stopped before shaking his head and flared at him. "Just leave me alone!"

Berwick tried to get up from his chair and leave but was immediately pulled back down harshly by Harry, who was now glaring at him with half of his face showing Ignotus. Something that frightened the poor elf.

"What were you told to do?" Harry asked, his voice blending with Ignotus to create a terrible otherworldly voice.

"I-I-I was t-told t-t-to send word if anything ch-changed! I was paid by a tall man. Th-that's all I know I swear!" Berwick stuttered out.

"Who sent you?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know! Said he worked for Teryn Howe! Loghain's right hand man!" Berwick answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, searching for any deceit from the elf. Finding none, Harry nodded. "Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

Berwick immediately placed his hand in his pouch and pulled up a folded piece of paper and handed it over to him. "Here! Here is everything that I was told by Howe, with his own seal stamped within."

Taking the letter from the elf, Harry unfolded the letter and read its content. From them, it seemed that Berwick was paid a sum of gold to spy on the castle and its residents for anything suspicious. At the bottom of the letter was indeed the seal of Teryn Howe as well as his signature.

"Look you got what you wanted. Now, please don't kill me." The elf begged.

Harry stared at Berwick for a full minute, unnerving the poor elf as Harry's glowing face seemed to shine brighter. "No. I have found a far better use for you."

* * *

They'll come at from these two points. One from the castle bridge that connects the village to the castle. And from the shore where the docks are. We have placed barrels of oil, that when lit will burn the corpses before they even reach us. Unfortunately due to their increasing numbers, we can't get them all. That's why we have archers stationed near the back while we have pike man and shield at the front to deal with the first wave." Aedan explained to the group as h pointed at different points of the map.

"What about Morrigan and Wynne? Where to they stand." Harry asked.

"Wynne is near the docks, where we defend the Chantry. Wynne mostly helps by creating glyphs around the battlefield so that or archers can deal with them while Morrigan is at the bridge, helping to deal with as many corpses as she can." Aedan explained.

Looking at the map, Harry scrutinised at it to see if there was any hole in their defences and was satisfied that there were none. "I assume that Leliana helps to lead the defender with their archery?" he asked.

"Correct." Aedan nodded in affirmation. "She stands at the second defence line while Shale deals with the bridge."

"Why don't you take Shale, Morrigan and Sten with you to hold the second line, what with you guys having more openings in your defence? I, Alistair, Zevran, Oghren and Luna will deal with the first line" Harry suggested as he pointed to the two different points of the map.

"Are you sure about this? They may be coming from just the bridge, but their numbers make it difficult to contain them to just there." Aedan pointed out.

"Maybe, but if the second line fails, we will be hit from both sides, something that even I will have a hard time dealing with without levelling half the village down. Besides, if the first line breaks, then the second will have a harder time breaking." Harry reassured.

"Alright, I trust you know what you're doing." Aedan stated, not liking the fact that they had to split up their group again even if it was just for the defences.

"I know Aedan, but if it makes you feel any better, I will leave the rest of the planning and decision making to you." Harry said.

Aedan sighed as he looked down at the floor. "It's just that when we first started, everyone in the group looked to me as their leader, but as soon as you came, you easily helped us shorten our quest and managed to recruit allies faster than if I had to lead them to each and every single one of them." Aedan explained.

"I understand how you feel Aedan, I really do. But no matter how it may seem, YOU are still the leader of this company." Harry spoke as he placed a hand on Aedan's shoulder. "You will lead us out of this Blight and I will be there beside you when you kill the Archdemon."

"Thank you Harry." Aedan thanked.

"No thanks is needed between friends." Harry replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Cutting off another undead head off of their body, Harry continued to hack and slash at the seemingly unending waves of the undead as they streamed from the castle bridge. Despite Luna and Berwick along with a few archers firing off another volley of arrows to deal with another approaching group of undead that did not seem to deter them from forcing their way forward.

Gripping the Green Blade's hilt tighter, Harry quickly brought his other hand up and sent an arc of lightning towards the undead paralyzing the incoming wave before using **Shadow Strike** to quickly deal with the group as he went from one undead to another.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Alistair shouted out as he kicked an undead back before stabbing another in the chest.

"Stop your complaining Alistair. Have some fun." Oghren shouted as he chopped two undead in two with his axe. "HaHa! That's twenty for me Zevran!"

"I'm on twenty three!" Zevran replied as he stabbed one of the corpses in the head and cut off the head of another.

"What! I will not be beaten by some pointed ear, elvish prancing nug humper!" Oghren shouted, unhappy that he was losing the bet that he and Zevran had started.

"Focus on the task at hand you two!" Luna said as she fired off another shot from her bow.

Suddenly, every single corpse dropped to the ground, unmoving. Silence was met as everyone was left stunned and unsure of what had happened. When nothing happened for a full two minutes, everyone began to cheer as they believed that the siege was over.

Harry however did not believe that was so and sent out a pulse of magic to see what had happened to the corpse. Staring at one of the corpses, he saw the demonic tendrils that brought the corpse back to life leave a trail that led back to the castle. Looking at the other corpses, he also saw the same thing, a trail of demonic energy that led towards the castle.

Knowing that nothing good would come of this, Harry sheathed the sword he held and ran forwards, into the castle despite everyone calling back for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you liked the chapter please leave a review and remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	17. Conner’s Desire

**Another Chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Entering the castle was simple enough, what with simple undead skeletons and demons roaming the courtyard and hallways of the castle. Dealing with them was a simple issue, the real problem however, came when he tried to enter the Great Hall, only for a magical barrier to bar his entry.

Placing a hand on the barrier, Harry could feel the extreme power of demonic energy running through it, not allowing anything to pass through it. While he could simply overpower the barrier, the resulting backlash could level half the castle and then some. Taking his hand away, Harry was about to walk towards the corridor on the left when someone called his name.

"Harry!" a voice called out.

Turning, Harry saw that it was Aedan who had called out. Following behind him were Luna, Alistair and another Mage, one he did not recognize.

"Harry, what's going on? Why did you run into the castle?" Aedan asked.

"First: Who is he? Second: Someone or something, most probably the person behind this, is summoning the energy from the corpses back to themselves." Harry explained.

"What would that accomplish? Oh and this is Jowan, he knows what's been going on." Alistair answered.

"If this person is indeed summoning the energy towards themselves, they could be a powerful enemy. The problem with that however, is that the body can only take in so much energy before they become a demon themselves." Harry explained.

"What kind of demon would they become?" Aedan asked.

"It depends on what kind of demon was possessing the person in the first place." Harry answered, before turning towards Jowan. "Now, explain why you are here and what you know."

"I was brought here to help train Conner, the Arl's son. He's a mage you see and Conner's mother did not want her son to be sent to the Circle." Jowan explained.

"How old is he anyway?" Aedan asked.

"About six to seven years old." Jown answered.

"That explains why you're here, but that doesn't explain what you know." Harry said.

"Well, soon after I arrived, the Arl became sick, and when Isolde, the Arl's wife asked me to cure him, I couldn't. She locked me in the dungeon as punishment. Two days later , there demons and undead roaming the halls." Jowan answered. "Isolde came to me again and demanded that I release my hold over Conner and that I should undo everything."

"But you didn't do it, did you?" Harry asked.

"No, I was only brought here to train Conner and nothing else." Jowan answered, although he looked extremely nervous by the way he refused to make eye contact with him.

"You're lying, you do know something else. About how Arl Eamon got sick." Harry said, picking up on his nervousness.

"What! I don't know anything about how the Arl got poisoned!" Jowan cried out.

"I would believe you if I did not hold the evidence in my hand. Well, that and the fact that you just said that he was poisoned even though I never said he was." Harry said, holding the letter in his hand. "It says that Berwick the elf was ordered by Teryn Howe to observe for anything of notice and to report to him. While it does not tell us that Jowan is the person that got Arl Eamon sick, just by looking at him, I can tell he's lying. After all, he was here before the Arl was poisoned, and Conner's magical abilities gave him an excuse to be near the Arl easily." Harry explained.

Aedan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He then grabbed Jowan by his robes and slammed him against the wall. "Tell me one good reason I should not kill you right now?"

"W-wait p-please, I-I was ordered by Teryn Lohgain to poison the Arl. I thought that since he was the one who ordered it, it was ok." Jowan stammered out.

"And how exactly is poisoning an Arl a good thing?" Aedan snarled.

"I didn't know it would lead to this I swear!" Jowan cried out. "Please, if there is any way I could fix this would, I would." he pleaded.

"What do you think Harry? Should we bring him along?" Aedan asked, trusting the older man's judgement.

Harry stared at Jowan, who he knew was remorseful for his actions, but at the same time was also the reason all of this had started in the first place. "Very well, he can follow us. But once this whole mess has been sorted out, he will face judgement by the Arl."

"Very well." Aedan agreed. "Now Alistair, which way do we go?" he asked his fellow Grey Warden.

"Follow me, there's a side entrance that we can get to." Alistair said as he took to the front.

And so Alistair led them through the side entrance, turning right and leading into a long hallway. As they quickly made their way through, they came across one of the many dining halls used by the servants. They passed the empty kennels and entered into another hallway. This one was different as all the other areas were littered with the bodies of the undead, whereas here there a group of them trying to smash down a door at the end of the hallway to the left.

The sudden scream of fear, told the group that there was someone inside. Using his **Shadow Strike** ability, Harry took down every single undead. Turning towards the door, Harry carefully knocked on the door, not wanting to frighten whoever was inside by just opening the door.

"Hello, is someone in there?" He asked gently.

"Hello?" A timid female voice asked. "Are you real? Are the monsters outside gone?"

"Yes the monsters are gone. Do you mind if you could open the door?" Harry asked.

The person inside did not answer, instead the door opened inward slightly and a head poked out. Harry and the others noticed that it was a young woman in her early twenties with a pale complexion, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a maid's outfit. The young woman suddenly flung the door opened and hugged Harry tightly as she began to cry onto his shoulder.

"You real!" She cried. "I thought that i was going to be killed by those monsters! Thank you!" She said as she held onto Harry.

Harry, somewhat uncomfortable, simply hugged back with his left arm and simply patter her on the back. All while the rest of the group tried to hide their smile's, except for Luna, who just simply grinned at her husband. Soon, the young woman let go, blushing slightly.

"What is your name young lady, and why were you hiding in here?" Aedan asked.

"My name is Valena, i work as a maid here in the castle." Valena answered.

"Valena, the Blacksmith's daughter." Aedan asked in surprise.

"You know my father?" Valena asked in joy.

"Yes, your father has been worried sick over you. I promised that i would try to find what had happened to you." Aedan explained.

"How is my father? Is he alright?" Valena asked, worried for her father.

"He's fine, he has been helping the village defend against these undead." Aedan answered.

"Luna why don't you bring Valena back to her father, while we sort out the rest of this mess." Harry suggested.

"Alright." Luna said before leading Valena out of the castle.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time as is." Aedan said. "Alistair, how much further?"

"Just past that door and we'll be in the main hall." Alistair replied, pointing towards the door on the far right.

"Let's go." Harry said as they all prepared themselves.

Opening the door slowly, Harry took a cautious step through the door. Indicating for the others to follow, Harry walked into the main hall. As the four of them walked into the hall, they saw six armed guards, all under the thrall of the demon. Meanwhile at the end of the hallway was a large fireplace, with a fire going, lighting the hall. Above the fireplace was a large painting of Arl Eamon in full battle armour in his younger years. Standing in front of the fire was a young boy, while another woman, who was kneeling nearby was staring at the boy in both worry and fear.

"That's Conner." Jowan whispered quietly.

Harry stared at the boy, who was standing extremely still facing the fire. They could see a mist of purple energy surrounding the boy as ghostly horns were sprouting from the top of Conner's head. Every single one of them could feel the amount of energy that was being absorbed by Conner, and Harry knew that the more demonic tendrils that she absorbed, the more powerful she becomes.

"Harry, what's happening?" Alistair asked, freaked out.

The demon is using Conner's body to absorb the demonic energy from the undead to enter the mortal world. It is slowly stripping Conner away, piece by piece, until what is left standing is not a young boy, but rather the demon itself." Harry explained.

"We have to stop it!" Alistair shouted, drawing his sword and charging at Conner, hoping to break the demon's concentration.

Unfortunately, it did not work as Alistair seemed to have bounced off a large shield that protected Conner from harm. This also alerted the demon that he had intruders in the castle. The demon possessed Conner turned around to face the intruders.

Harry was taking a good long look at Conner's body and came to the conclusion that he was right about it being a Desire Demon that had taken control of Conner. He could tell, not just by the horns, but also the flickering form of the Desire Demon that was standing in the same spot as the body she inhabited, although it was so faint that it was almost impossible to see.

"It would seem that we have some uninvited guests within our halls." Conner's voice spoke, although it was much more deeper and twisted.

"You must the demon possessing Conner, correct?" Harry asked. "A Desire Demon."

"You are very perceptive for a mortal." The demon stated.

"Why did you possess Conner and then send an army of undead to attack the village!" Alistair demanded.

"I will not be spoken to like that mortal!" the demon shrieked as it waved his hand and sent Alistair flying back to the wall. "As for why i have taken this child as my vessel? The boy wished for his father to be better, to be from the poison that afflicted him. I gave him what he asked, it was not my fault that the boy did not know what he was truly asking."

"And the attacks on the village?" Aedan asked.

"For my amusement, but also for a way to shed this mortal body and step into the mortal world as my true self." the demon answered.

"You know we can't let you do that." Harry statde.

The demon chuckled, clearly amused by what he had said. "And what would a mere mortal know about stopping me. You wouldn't dare kill a child just to stop me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. The question now is, are you willing to bet your life on it?" Harry asked, goading the demon.

The demon snarled. "Mortal! Serve your queen and kill these trespassers!" The demon shouted before running off.

Immediately all, the guards drew their weapons and charged at Harry and Aedan while two of them broke off and charged at Alistair, who only now managed to get up. Acting swiftly, Harry cast a **Mass Paralysis Glyph** , affecting every guard in the room. Once they were all frozen, Harry used a **Stupefy** upon each of the guards, knocking them out one by one. Once the guards were suitably rounded up, Harry cancelled the spell and walked towards the woman, who was silent throughout the entire duration.

Aedan went to help the woman up, and introduce them when the main door from earlier that Harry couldn't get through, slammed open and Teagan along with several knights from the village came rushing in, swords raised. The new arrivals stopped at seeing what was in front of them.

"What happened here?" Teagan demanded.

"Well, lets see. We broke in the castle, found the person who poisoned Eamon, killed a lot of undead, saved a trapped servant, found out that a Desire Demon is possessing Conner, and Harry just knocked out all the guards here." Alistair answered. "Anything I forgot?"

"You forgot about the part that you screamed like a girl as you were thrown back against the wall." Harry answered with a straight face.

"Oh and I- hey! I do NOT scream like a girl." Alistair whined. "I have a very manly voice, thank you very much."

"Did you hear Alistair scream like a girl just now Aedan?" Harry joked.

"Oh yes, very much like a a little girl." aedan replied with a wide smile.

Alistair harrumphed. "You guys are mean." he said.

"That's what we're here for." Harry and Aedan said at the same time, earning a laugh from them.

"As fun as it is to make fun of Alistair's girly scream, we still have to deal with, we still have this problem of a demon possessing my nephew." Teagan said, smirking at the banter that had just taken place. "Isolde, please, tell us what happened."

"It was HIS fault. He poisoned Eamon, he made the demons come! He is the reason Conner is, that he is...Please you must save my son, he is not at fault." The woman, Isolde begged.

"I know that what I did was wrong and that I had taken advantage of your hospitality, but please, if you let me help.." Jowan spoke.

"HELP! After you poison my husband, and made Conner into an abomination, you want us to accept your help." Isolde thundered.

"Is this the mage you spoke of? What's he doing here?" Teagan asked.

"He was in the dungeon. Someone must have set him free." Isolde snarled.

"Yes, well that was me." Aedan spoke up. "He said that he knew what was happeneing and that he wanted to help."

"And you believed him?" Teagan asked.

"This was before we knew what he had done, but even so, Jowan at least has to answer for his crimes." Aedan answered.

"I think this blame must also be placed on Isolde, for what she did." Harry stated, much to the surprise of everyone and the thunderous look that Isolde was giving him.

"How dare you." She snarled. "All I wanted was to make sure that Conner was kept safe."

"Isn't that what started this whole event in the first place. You wanting to protect Conner." Teagan asked, unhappy with the events unfolding right in front of him and the fact that this whole thing could have been avoided.

"I knew that if Conner was found to have magic then he would be taken away. I had hoped that if i could find an apostate to teach him enough to hide it." Isolde said quietly.

"It would not have worked." Harry stated bluntly. Everyone turned to him in confusion. Harry sighed as it seemed that he had to now teach about magic. "Jowan, you were raised in a Circle, so you would not know this." He said to Jowan, getting a nod of understanding before moving on to Isolde. "You are not the first person wanting to keep their child's magic a secret. The problem is that as the child grows, so to does the magic within. While Jowan's teachings might have held for about two years, by the time he reached ten to eleven, his magic would be more wild and unless he learns to control them, he is at a much higher risk of being possessed by a demon." he explained.

"You make it sound like you never grew up in a Circle?" Jowan asked.

"No I did not. I was born, much like Conner to a noble family. However, when my magic began to show, my family deemed it necessary for me to learn from the Circle while also being able to return to my family at least once a month." Harry answered.

"This is all very informative but how exactly are we going to deal with the demon inside Conner?" Teagan asked. "Where is Conner, anyway?"

"Upstairs in Eamon's room." Isolde answered. "It must be where he is keeping him alive."

"Well, killing Conner would be the easiest way for sure. But there is another way." Jowan answered slowly, not sure about the idea.

"The Fade." Harry stated

Jowan nodded. "Yes, that is where we can beat the demon." he said.

I'm sorry, but is the demon not within Conner himself?" Teagan asked, not knowing much about magic other than what the Chantry spoke about.

"No. The demon inside Conner approached him in his dreams and it is there that she can be beaten." Jowan answered.

"We will need to move quickly though. That Desire Demon was trying to pull in the demonic energies from the undead to strip Conner away until she had her body." Harry said.

"Well how does someone enter the Fade?" Teagan asked.

"Normally it would take a substantial amount of Lyrium and several Mages to create the , i have Blood Magic. It will allow me to sacrifice one person to gain entry to the Fade." Jowan answered.

"Absolutely not! There is no way we are letting a Blood Mage kill someone for a ritual." Alistair cried out.

"Alistair, I too would not normally allow a Blood Mage to do something like this unless there was no other option, but are you really willing to let Conner be controlled by that thing?" Teagan asked.

"Why don't we just go to the Circle for help, they owe us." Alistair asked.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry Alistair, but it's a three day journey towards the Tower, and even if you had the fastest horse available you would still need to drag them all the way here."

"There has to be another way! Harry, you're an expert, surely you know something that could help us?" Alistair pleaded.

"I would hardly call myself an expert Alistair. However you are correct in that i know something that could help us." Harry stated. "I could, with the help of my new ring, enter the mind of Conner and, using the connection that the demon has on his mind, enter the Fade from there."

"How long will it take for you to go through his mind and to the Fade?" Aedan asked.

"Not that long. The connection is strong enough that it is like having a bright torch in complete darkness. I can even deal with any remnants of the demon's influence." Harry answered.

"And Conner will be unharmed?" Isolde asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, your son will be fine."

"How long will you need to prepare?" Teagan asked.

"I can start immediately. However there still remains the problem of the many undead and demonic energy that has permeated these lands. Alistair, if you are up for it, take Luna and Wynne back to the Circle and tell them that they need to come to Redcliffe and cleanse the area of it's energy." Harry said.

"Why?" Alistair asked.

"Because with the amount of undead here being killed, the odds of the veil to the Fade being thin here is pretty high." Harry answered.

"Right." Alistair said before making his way out of the castle.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will need to deal with a Desire Demon." Harry said.

* * *

 **And there we go. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts and if you have a question, please send a PM to me.**

 **And Remember to Have an Awesome Day!**


	18. Demon in a Bottle

**And here we go.**

 **Here comes the next chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I'm sure you will leave with some questions.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Walking up the stairs where he was led by Isolde, Harry was thinking in his head on how to best proceed with this problem. He was already running out of time due to how long the Desire Demon has held onto Conner's mind. The ritual only helped to speed the process slightly. The demon's hold onto Conner's mind was at it's strongest without Conner turning into the Desire Demon itself, so getting rid of the demon's presence was going to be a challenge.

What also worried him was the lingering effects the demon's presence might leave on Conner's young mind. At such a young age, most mages at his age would only learn the aspects and theory of magic and would to learn anything practical until they were at least eleven or twelve, depending on their power. The most magic that was done by children was done by accident, when they were under stress, afraid, happiness or simply upset. This was given the very original name as 'Accidental Magic'. Most of the times most of these accidents were harmless, such as turning someone's hair blue or even making things move towards them. There were cases however, where, if the child's emotions were high enough, it would cause the magic to lash out, similar to the child's emotions.

With the Desire Demon's own unique magic controlling him for such a significant amount of time, the lingering effect it could have on his magic was something that interested him. It might not do anything but make Conner stronger magically or it could change his magic enough that it incorporates the demon's own magic to combine it with his to create something special, similar to his own.

When Ignotus bonded with him, he noticed that he was significantly more powerful, on top of his already impressive magical prowess. He remembered when he was trained in the Circle, that many of his teachers praised his magical control and while his mother's training helped him somewhat, his own determination and willpower pushed him to excel in his studies, making him one of the best Mages to come out of the Ostwick Circle in sixty years. In fact the last person to have that control and prowess was First Enchanter Albus Dumbledore, a man many regarded as one of the most powerful and wise Mages since the very first Grand Enchanter Merlin.

As Isolde stopped in a corridor with two doors, one on the left while the other was at the end of the corridor. Just by the amount of magic that was pouring out of the final door, he knew that was where the demon was currently residing. Isolde, instead of leaving simply stared at the door in sadness and regret before looking at him, her eyes conveying the hope for him to save her son. Nodding his head, Harry walked towards the door and with a push of his own magic, he negated the magic from the door and opened the door.

The second he opened the door, a fireball was sent towards him. Erecting a magical shield, Harry quickly cast a **Magical Suppressant Glyph** under Conner, something that he had created. the demon gave a scream of rage and proceeded to whatever magic that it could, which was still quiet enough to break free.

Moving quickly as he could feel the glyph breaking under the demon's barrage, Harry pressed his hand against Conner's forehead and, using his ring too amplify his abilities, pushed his mind and magic into Conner's own, hoping to find the tendril that connected Conner's mind to the Desire Demon. Entering the young child's mindscape, Harry found himself standing in a simple room with a bed, small bookshelf, desk and an assortment of toys; the true nature of a child. Looking around the area, Harry only needed to turn his gave towards the fireplace that was burning to notice that it was different from the rest. He saw the flames were of a different color, purple in fact, the same ass the fire that burned atop a Desire Demon's head.

Stepping into the fire, Harry did not feel any sort of warmth from the fire that surrounded him and was simply whisked by the purple flames into the Fade.

* * *

Stepping into the Fade Harry moved around the area, hoping to find his way towards the Desire Demon without to much trouble. However, this being the Fade, trouble always found you in some way, and that was what happened when a Pride Demon literally burst from the ground in front of him. As it roared, Harry used his **Spirit Arrow** to pierce the creature's heart, killing it. But just as one was killed, another two more emerged. Scowling, Harry felt Ignotus stand beside him, fully corporeal.

"I don't have time for this. So either get out of my way or die." Harry warned.

"You may be powerful out in the mortal world fool. But you are now in her realm, and in here she is all powerful." the Pride Demon on the left spoke.

"If she is so powerful, the why doesn't she face us. Is she afraid." Ignotus taunted.

"Do not let that new ring of yours make you prideful spirit." The right Pride Demon warned. "The Desire Demon sees into your very soul and knows your every desire, something that is shared between you and your wife."

"If you know what's good for you, then you will let me pass." Harry warned, preparing to fire another arrow.

The Pride Demons said nothing and simply stared at him before, with a crack of thunder, they were gone. Scowling, Harry stared at the spot where the Pride Demons were before lowering his arms and letting the Spirit Bow fade away. Continuing with his path forward, Harry and Ignotus both kept an eye out for anymore surprises.

As they continued onward, they began to hear a single voice call out. Moving faster now, Harry came around a bend and noticed an old man wearing noble clothing shouting out a name.

"Conner! Conner! Where are you?" The old man yelled.

Harry assumed that the old man was Conner's father, Arl Eamon. With that in mind, Stepping forward, Harry made himself visible to the old man, which startled him enough to stop calling out.

"Excuse me, are you Arl Eamon?" He asked.

"Yes, I am he. Now who are you?" Eamon asked.

My name is not important right now, but why I am here is. Tell me, do you know where you are?" Harry asked, confusing the Arl.

"Of course I know where I am. Do you think I would not know my own castle?" Eamon asked.

"No sir, but why would you be calling out for your son?" Harry asked.

"It's because I'm his father and I'm worried about him." Eamon answered.

"Listen to me Arl Eamon. You are currently in a dream in the Fade. Your son is possessed by a Desire Demon and I'm here to put a stop to this." Harry explained quickly, keeping an eye out for any more demons.

"Possessed! What!? How!?" He demanded. "No, I don't want to know. You said that you're here to help, the question is how can I?" he asked.

"Truthfully my Lord, I don't know if you can, seeing as you are simply dreaming and can in no way affect the Fade like a Mage can." Harry answered.

"But my son is not a Mage! He's just a normal boy!" Arl Eamon cried out.

"But he is." Harry stated. "Your son is a mage and the only reason tat you never knew was because your wife kept it a secret and had an Apostate help to train him. Unfortunately that same mage happened to be under the orders of one Teryn Howe, to poison you in order for you and your forces to be unable to either fight a civil war or fight the Darkspawn." he explained.

"Leaving Lohgain and Howe as the only to people capable of defending Fereldan." Eamon realized. "Very well. Go, find this demon and end her possession of my son."

Harry gave a sharp nod before moving on, following the path that he was on and continuing onward. As he did so, he kept an eye out for any more demons that might pop out of nowhere. However what the Pride Demon had said still rattled within him, about how he could become prideful and arrogant because of his new ring and boost of power. His greatest fear is that of him turning into Voldemort. A self appointed lord and arrogant in his own portrayal. While his power was vast and his knowledge in forbidden magic was incredible, the monster that he was turned him into someone who believed themselves god.

As he continued his path forward a wall of fire suddenly burst from out of nowhere and begun to surround him in a ring of fire. The ring of fire was so high, it blocked his sight from seeing past the wall. He noticed that the fire was also closing in on him and that if he didn't do something now, he would be burnt to a crisp. Wasting no more time, he erected a massive dome shield that managed to keep the wall of fire at bay for the moment. The flames however only intensified in their attack as the wall of fire rose even higher and the heat was nearly unbearable. Pushing past the heat and the sweat that was pouring down his face, Harry clenched his right hand and slammed it onto the ground sending a massive shockwave outwards and dispelling the flames away.

Once all the flames were dispersed he noticed that he was standing in another part of the Fade. Dispelling the dome away, Harry looked around his surroundings and noticed that it was quiet large and open as well as empty. There was a single path forward on the other end of the area. Walking towards it, he cautiously sent a light hex towards the path and sure enough there was a barrier that stopped the spell from moving on, which would also mean that the path was blocked.

"Oh dear, it seems that you're trapped here with me." A seductive voice spoke from behind.

Turning swiftly, Harry came face to face with the Desire Demon that was possessing Conner. "Yes, but you're also trapped in here with me." He replied.

"Do you believe yourself powerful enough to defeat me in my own domain, here where I am all powerful?" She asked haughtily.

"I know that I can beat you." Harry stated with confidence.

The Desire Demon gave a simple laugh, amused at Harry's bravado. "Just because you have that ring of yours to boost your power, do not forget that you are just a mortal." She said.

Harry simply narrowed his eyes at the demon. He knew that the Desire Demon was simply stalling for time and that the longer he spoke with her, the more powerful she was becoming in the real world. Unsheathing his sword, Harry held it at the ready as the demon gave no discernible reaction from the change of stance.

"Now, now there is no need for such violence. I can provide you with any desire that you wish, or rather, something that you and your wife both wish. A child." The Desire Demon spoke, as it peered into his mind and found his greatest desire, one shared with Luna.

"Be very careful demon. Because your next words might very well be your last." Harry threatened.

"Maybe, but surely you can put aside your blade and use words instead. All I ask is that you listen to what I propose and then you can decide." The Desire Demon said.

Harry kept his eyes trained on the demon and searched for any hint of deception. Finding none, Harry gave a stiff nod, indicating that he will listen. "Speak quickly."

"For granting you your greatest desire, I will leave this boy's mind for a time as if I was defeated. When the boy is older I will return. So, what say you mortal?" The Desire Demon proposed.

* * *

Exiting out of the Fade and out of Conner's mind, Harry stood in front of the now unconscious boy as the boy's body was lying on the floor. Picking the boy up, he made his way out of the master bedroom, out into the hallway and into Conner's bedroom. Once inside , he placed the boy onto the bed before leaving the room.

As he closed the Conner's room, Harry wondered if he made the right choice when it came to both Conner and the proposal made by the Desire Demon. All he knew is that the demon would not be bothering Conner forevermore, however the powers he gained by being possessed for so long was going to cause some problems later down the road if he had not contained it.

As he made his way downstairs, Harry saw that the fireplace was going and that there were guards patrolling the halls. Walking up to one of the guards, he asked. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Bann Teagan and Warden Cousland?"

The guard turned towards him. "Ah, you must be the mage that was supposed to save the boy, Conner. Very Well, I will bring you to them." The guard said as he led him down the stairs and into a hallway before turning left. The guard stopped in front of a door.

"The Warden and Bann Teagan are in the Arl's study at the moment, if you wish to find your companions, please speak to any of the guards and they will bring you to them." The guard explained.

"Thank you sir." Harry thanked with a nod of his head.

Knocking on the door and hearing the permission granted to enter, Harry opened the door and stepped into the Arl's study. Inside the room was a row of bookcases on the far end of the wall, a fireplace to the right and a simple study table in the middle of the room with a few armchairs to the left. The two occupants inside seemed to have been in the middle of a heavy conversation as they both stopped and looked at who had entered. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was Bann Teagon while opposite him was Aedan, sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, Mr Potter, just the person we were talking about. Please, tell me, is Conner alright? Is the demon killed?" Teagan asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. However, the consequences of Conner's possession is the fact that he has some of the abilities of the Desire Demon, making him able to affect the Fade even more so than an ordinary Mage." he explained.

"That's good. Now all that is needed is for my brother to awaken and we can prepare our forced to deal with the Darkspawn." Teagan stated.

"Unfortunately that cannot be done. You see, when the Desire Demon had Arl Eamon cured of the poison, it put him in a deep sleep. Something that I cannot awaken him from." Harry said, putting a damper on the Bann's spirits.

"Well then how will we wake him from this deep sleep." he asked.

"The Ashes." A voice stated. The three men turned to see Isolde standing in the doorway. "It is said that the Ashes of Andraste can heal anyone of any ailment." she explained.

"Isolde, the Ashes are a myth. Even if they existed, how will the Warden even begin to find it's whereabouts?" Teagan asked.

"Brother Genitivi." Isolde answered. "Brother Genitivi has been searching for any mention and clue of the Ashes. If anyone can tell you how to find them, it is him."

"Where can we find Brother Genitivi?" Aedan asked.

"He stays in Denerim, with his apprentice." Isolde answered.

Aedan turned to Harry. "Well then, it seems we know where to head to next."

Harry nodded. "True, but let us also not forget that we also need to help Levi with his problem and also need to find the Dalish for their help." Harry replied.

"Yes, that is the problem." Aedan agreed as he had a contemplative look on his face.

"There is no need to have this done so quickly Warden. We will keep my brother alive for as long as possible until you find the Ashes. But please, try not to take too long." Teagan said, answering Aedan and Harry's dilemma.

"I would not worry about Arl Eamon, my lord. The magic keeping him from awaking is also what is keeping him alive. Once he awakens he will be just as healthy as when he was before the poison." Harry explained.

Teagan nodded in understanding. "Very well then, Warden, Mr Potter. I wish you best of luck in your journeys and on your quest to find the Ashes."

* * *

Within the Fade, in the clearing where Harry and the Desire Demon spoke was a simple pedestal that had runes carved in the surrounding area and on the pedestal itself. Resting upon the top of the pedestal was a simple glass bottle. However what was inside was not a drink but rather the essence that was left by the demon. It was the magic that Conner would unlock in his later years but for now was something that was kept from him.

In many ways it was a demon in a bottle.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter for your enjoyment. Leave a review and tell me your thought on it and if you have any questions for me regarding this story, please send me a PM.**

 **Always remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	19. Soldiers Peak

**Here we are with another Chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"There it is! Soldier's Peak." Levi Dryden said. "Told you I would lead you to it, didn't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, after getting us lost twice in the process." he commented dryly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the map was so old that it's nearly impossible to read." Levi said, defending himself.

"It's all right Levi. We can always draw up a new one later." Aedan cut in.

Levi sighed as he looked to Aedan. "You're right Warden. Let's get this over with." he said.

Soldier's Peak was built in the middle of the Glory Age, several decades after the Second Blight was ended. With the death of the Archdemon Zazikel at the hands of the Grey Warden Corin at the battle of Starkhaven in 1:95 Divine, Warden Commander Gaspar Asturian wished for a fortress to be built where he can have the Wardens of Fereldan live and train. With the Second Blight still fresh in the minds of many in Fereldan, The people gladly donated the gold necessary to build the fortress. Due to this the fortress was completed within 10 years and was later dedicated to the Maker in 9:34 Glory.

However, during the Storm Age, under the tyrannical rule of King Arland Theirin, he along with his army had besieged the fortress when he learned that his cousin, Sophia Dryden, who was a Grey Warden, had been using the Grey Wardens of Fereldan to stage a rebellion against the King. After a long and bloody battle, in which most of the Wardens were killed, Soldier's Peak was abandoned and later forgotten.

Walking up the snow, the group of Aedan, Harry, Levi, Leliana, Sten and Shale stared at the imposing fortress. The snow covering most of the crumbling walls. While there some gaps in its defenses, none could deny that it was built to last. The large opening at the front was where a large iron gate lay smashed on the ground with some skeletons peeking out of the snow. As the group stepped up to the entrance, they were assaulted by a vision of the events that took place within.

 _They saw soldiers running around as they dragged fellow wounded soldiers out of the fire range of the archers that were firing from within the fortress. They saw a commander commanding the soldiers to fall back while another stood next to him._

 _"Fall back! Fall back I said! Damn those Wardens." The man said. "I gave them one chance to surrender peacefully but instead they attack. We'll follow the king's advice then, starve them out." he finished._

 _The other man spoke up. "But Commander! The fortress has months of supplies. Our men don't have enough rations to wait that long, and the terrain is not easy for us to create camp."_

 _"Then we wait them out sergeant. When they're to weak to even lift their weapon do we strike." The Commander answered._

With that the vision ended and the group was back where they were with no ghostly commander's commanding his soldiers and flying arrows. Harry was the first one to recover as he was used to visions of the past coming up suddenly. It took a few more moments for the others to recover themselves, however Levi was clearly shaken by the experience. Levi turned towards Aeden and began to stammer out.

"What...W..What was that? I'm not going mad am I? You saw it too."

"That was a memory of this place of great significance. When events of importance happen, they leave imprints in the area, and when the Veil is thin, then it bleeds out into the real world, letting people see these events but never interact with them." Harry explained.

"Doesn't a thin Veil mean demons and the Fade?" Aedan asked for clarification.

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yes, although the Veil must be extremely thin if a vision like the one we saw was that vivid. Normally visions such as these are normally just wisps of imprints interacting with the real world and not the one we saw" he stated.

"There is no point in standing around. Let us be off and rid this place of the demons." Sten said.

Aedan nodded and began to walk forward, towards the front doors. However just as he was about to, a dark presence seem to permeate around them. The group got into a defensive circle with Levi in the middle as they all drew their weapons, or in the case for Shale, simply smashed her hands together.

The area grew even more cold as green mist seemed to appear out of nowhere and the sounds of evil cackling was heard. The green mist grew darker as the bones of long dead soldiers began to rise, their armour and weapons still in somewhat fighting condition despite the centuries. As the large group of undead skeletons grew even larger, Levi let out a small whimper as he tried to lower himself to the ground in fear.

"Oh good, something for me to smash." Shale said.

"Protect Levi!" Aedan commanded as the group of skeletons came at them slowly. "Harry! Anything you can do to get rid of this?"

"No can do Aedan. Something is drawing power from the Fade, from the Veil itself! It's difficult for me to use my magic to do anything." Harry said.

Suddenly the wave of skeletons came crashing down upon the group, all of them trying to kill them. Using all of their skills, Aedan, Sten and Harry killed as many of the undead that tried to break the wall of steel. Leliana did not have her bow and arrows but rather a pair of steel short swords for close combat as she used her skills that were taught to here in deflecting the slashes and parrying where she could not. Shale simply used her massive build to smash the skeletons to smaller pieces with absolute ease.

Luckily Harry still had access to his spirit abilities and with that he sheathed his sword. Slamming his fist onto the ground, using **Wraith Flash** Harry forced the oncoming swarm back a few feet, while also stunning them. Quickly moving into his **Shadowstrike** , Harry flashed towards the skeletons and coalescing whatever magic he could into his hands, Harry punched the skeleton so hard that it broke the spell that brought them alive. Flashing to the next one, Harry also did the same and then so on and so on until there no more around them.

"That...That was impressive." Leliana breathed as Harry shook his hands to get some feeling them again.

The magic that he had coalesced in his hands had the unfortunate effect of numbing his senses around his hands making him not feel anything at all until he dispelled it. Even then he would not be able to do much of anything until he could get the blood flowing into them.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Can't do much until I can feel my hands again though."

"You alright there Levi?" Aedan asked the trembling man.

"Y...Yes. I'm alright Warden. A little shaken up, but nothing to worry about." he answered.

Aedan nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, lets keep moving. Leliana, Shale, you keep Levi safe from harm, understand?"

"Crystal." Shale spoke.

"Of course Aedan." Leliana chimed.

Aedan said nothing in return and simply lead the group forward into the fortress. As everyone entered the hall, they noticed that wisps of spirits took the shape of men and women around the hall, all of them doing their own thing. On the far end of the hall were two people, one of them, a woman wearing heavy armour while the other, a man who was apparently a mage by the robes he wore and the staff he was holding, seemed to be in conversation.

 _"The men and women's morals are low and my magic are of no use in this kind of situation Sophia." The man stated._

 _The woman, Sophia shook her head. "They are Wardens, Avernus. There is more to leading than a simple wave your fingers." she said._

 _Sophia walked into the middle of the hall and began speaking loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Men, I know that we are outnumbered, your stomachs aching and your hearts low. But WE are Wardens! We, the people who have saved this land from the Darkspawn and the Blight, the ones who keep the people safe from the nightmare that awaits them! While we barricade our fortressm this great nation that we stand upon is being ruled by a tyrant! Well I say NO MORE! I propose that we, here and now, within these sacred halls, send a message to that fat bastard sitting on the throne. We tell him that STRONG men, PROUD men stood defiant until the end and that we would rather die then serve under tyranny!" She finished her speech to thunderous applause and roars of approval._

As the semi vision ended, Levi walked walked to where Sophia stood during her speech, face in awe at the woman. "Even against all the odds, she held on." He said.

"I'm sure your great-great-great grandmother was a good woman." Aedan said as he placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"That King Arland must have been something truly nasty if even the Wardens would go against him." Levi commented.

"Not much is know about King Arlands reign, only the part about his part in banishing the Wardens. Anything beyond that is sketchy at best as the records were destroyed during the civil war that followed after his death." Aedan explained the history he had learned.

"Well, no sense in staying here, there has to be more." Levi said, shaking himself from his thoughts.

Making their way through the fortress, the group encountered a variety of demons as they fought their way through. During the fight, Leliana and Shale would make sure that any demon that tried to get too close would pay the price while Harry, Sten and Aedan cleared they room. However, as they went up the stairs and onto the second floor, the feeling in the room reminded everyone, sans Shale and Levi, of the Fade.

As they moved through the room, the group was assaulted by another vision, this one just as vivid as the one they experienced from earlier.

 _Sophia and a group of other Wardens were holding back the oncoming horde of King Arlands forces as they tried to slaughter them. The Wardens were managing to hold their own, not surprising as they were chosen due to their capabilities or abilities in battle. Behind the group was a group of Mages led by the same man from before, Avernus._ Harry immediately knew from the inscriptions that were carved upon the floor that they were going to summon a bunch of demons.

 _"Press them back Wardens!" Sophia ordered as she cut down a charging soldier. Turning her head swiftly she barked, "Avernus, we need you!"_

 _"Nelatep Obresooth Sythan Net Bekon!" Avernus chanted._

 _Demons began rise from the summoning circle and began to attack the King's men. Pressing their advantage, the Wardens began to push back the enemy forces._

 _"More Avernus! Whatever it takes!" Sophia ordered as she pushed back even more._

 _"Kalee I Benfotus Victus!" Avernus chanted._

Harry frowned as he knew that last bit of chanting. It was the same one that Voldemort and his Death Eaters did on the day that his quest for vengeance was over. He had read the ritual up later after the battle and the ritual disgusted him as it asked to sacrifice someone to help open the gateway. Unfortunately, there was no way for someone to control a demon so most of the time the idiot trying to do so would just unleash an army that had nothing to stop them. He knew that the ritual would allow the person to summon a small group at first, however with enough power, they could rip the veil open and unleash everything from the Fade.

 _Sure enough they saw the Veil tear itself open and out came a large group of demons. The demons began to attack everyone that stood in front of them, Warden and the Kings men alike. One of the demons even hit a poor female mage so hard that she went soaring and hit her head on the stone wall so hard that there was blood on where head impacted, killing the poor girl._

 _"No! I command you to attack the King's men, not our own!" Avernus ordered desperately, fear clearly in his eyes._

 _One of the demons however towered over Avernus and spoke. "Fool! So much death. Suffering. And oh yes, pain. You are mine now Avernus! You're soul now belongs to me!"_

 _Avernus, fear in his eyes, began to back away. With despair he called out for the other mages. "Acolytes. Retreat now. The battle is lost." he said as he and the other mages fled the room._

 _"Avernus!" Sophia called out._

 _With that the vision ended._

A piercing shriek sounded out throughout the room as a group of demons began to charge at them.

"Oh great, more fighting." Levi whined as he ran behind Shale.

Dealing with the demons was easy work. What concerned him however was the torn Veil and the fact that it seemed that someone was drawing power from it, though not in such large amounts. As he walked towards the torn Veil, blocking out the conversation that was happening between Levi and Aedan about what they just saw, he began to formulate ways on how to close the tear.

Using his Mage Sight, he saw a thin tendril of magic being pulled out of the room and into the next. While not much, after centuries of siphoning of the the magic from the Fade, it was bound to make anyone powerful enough to bring back such undead skeletons and whatever that person had waiting for them.

Cutting off the connection from the Fade would severely weaken the person from doing to much damage. The problem with that would be actually cutting the connection. For the connection to be cut, the tear would have to close, but seeing as the connection was keeping it open, that was not something that can be done so easily. For a normal Mage, perhaps, but not for him.

Using his ring to amplify his Templar abilities, he the drew his sword and held the blade parallel to his face. His ring and blade began to glow in a bright blue hue until it lit everything in the room. Reversing his grip on his sword so that the tip of the blade was facing the floor, he brought his arms up above his head before slamming his sword down into the floor, the tip stopping upon reaching it.

Immediately a massive pillar of light shot out from Harry's standing form before slowly expanding. The light continued to expand slowly until it covered him completely from sight. The pillar then suddenly reversed direction and shrunk down into a large ball of light before exploding outwards. The explosion sent out a massive dome of the supercharged **Wrath of Heaven** as the dome spread through the walls, into the other rooms of the fortress and finally the entire fortress and its surrounding area in a five mile radius.

The effect of the of the supercharged **Wrath of Heaven** killed any demons or abominations that roamed the area, or those effected by the power of the Fade. In the room where the tendril of magic was being absorbed lied the ashes of a woman that should have long since faded to dust, only to be kept alive by a demon. In a tower a ways off, an old man long past his life expectancy had to struggle to lift himself from the pure power that came from the room where he made the greatest mistake of his life.

Harry let his sword slip from his grip as he struggled to stay conscious. Falling onto his hands and knees, he tried to take huge lungfuls of air to regain his breathing. His entire face and body was drenched in sweat and his vision had small black spots dancing around. He felt a hand hold him steady. Turning his head slowly, Harry saw that it was Aedan who had looked at him worriedly. Turning his body slowly, he sat down on the ground. Turning to his ring, Harry could still feel the effects of the Templars magic as it clashed severely with his own magic, something that he has not felt in a very long time.

Grabbing a pair of flasks filled with Lyrium with his severely shaking hands, he struggled to uncork the bottle, only for them to be taken from his grasp by Sten. The Qunari uncorked both flasks and helped Harry drink the liquid. As the cool fluid traveled down his throat, he could feel some warmth return to him and his head did not feel as if Shale stepped on it.

"Are you ok Harry? What happened?" he asked gently.

Closing his eyes to clear his head. "What you just saw was a Templar ability called the **Wrath of Heaven** , it is an ability that creates a massive pillar of holy light that can help to close tears like this, albeit weaker and shorter lasting ones. Due to the fact that this tear lasted for centuries, I decided to supercharge the ability with my ring and cast the ability." he explained

"Is that why you look as if you just vomited three barrels worth of alcohol? Aedan asked.

Harry snorted at the description, something he was not going to argue with as he indeed feel that way somewhat. "No, that was the other effect of the ability. Every time I use a Templar ability, it drains me slightly, due to the fact that I know how to use both magic and Templar abilities. With the supercharge Templar ability and the my lack of magic with me, it has drained me of nearly everything I have. Some rest will help, as well as a few more Lyrium flasks." Harry answered.

"Once this mess is sorted, we'll get you to Wynne, she will be in charge of your health." Aedan said.

Harry groaned in protest but said nothing. Unfortunately for him, Leliana had decided to speak up.

"You know that Luna is going to be pissed when she finds out that you hurt yourself." Leleiana stated, to which made harry groaned again as Aedan and Leliana laughed.

Something that Harry was truly afraid of was Luna finding out that he had hurt himself in any way. In a fight, there was always that risk but anytime out of battle, she would scream and shout at him for his recklessness. He remembered this one time, before they were married where he had been injured after a chase through the woods with a group of bandits that tried to rob them. One of the bandits managed to shoot an arrow towards his shoulder that allowed the bandits to make their escape.

When he had returned to camp, Luna helped to patch him up before hitting him over the head and berate him for his recklessness. It was so bad a scolding it felt as if he was being scolded by his own mother after he created problems.

"Come on. We're done here." Aedan said.

"Not quite Warden." A voice said. The group turned and saw an extremely old man standing at the entrance of the next room. The man wore a dark blue robe with a worn out staff in his hand.

"Your the mage that released the demons here, Avernus." Harry stated.

"That is correct young man. I guess I can thank you for closing the tear in the Fade and clearing this old fortress of the demons here." Avernus said.

"I want answers." Aedan demanded as he and Sten helped Harry to his feet, with Sten helping to keep Harry on his feet.

"To what questions? Ask." Avernus said.

"Are you really Avernus, and if you are, how are you still alive after all this time." Aedan asked as that was the first thing on his mind.

"I am Avernus. As to how I have lived for so long...The Chantry foolishly condemns Blood Magic! They just don't realize the potential it has." Avernus said with passion.

"Until the mage loses sight of his original goal and sees everything as a justifiable means to an end." Harry said.

"That is a sin against the Maker! To extend ones own life through such dark rituals." Leliana spat in disgust.

"Short sighted men and fools were the ones who are against it. Not some absentee god." Avernus spat back.

"So what exactly have you been up to for the past few centuries?" Aedan asked hoping to stop a fight before it broke.

"Researching ways to undo the mistake that I started all those years ago. The demons could counter anything I could come up with, even Blood Magic! But the Darkspawn taint, that is alien to them. I have concocted a potion that would push the boundaries of a Grey Warden's abilities to their peak. While sensing Darkspawn is all well and good, this potion would make the drinker the ultimate scourge against the Darkspawn." Avernus explained.

"This potion, where is it?" Aedan asked.

"In my lab, in my tower." Avernus answered.

"Levi Dryden has some questions about Sophia and the events that had happened here. Will you answer him?" Aedan asked, putting Levi in the forefront.

"Ah! The boy who braved the mists. And a Dryden too! The cosmos has a sense of humor. Ask your questions." Avernus encouraged.

"Uh, well, Mr Mage, thing is, my family's name has been worth nothing but dirt ever since and I was hoping that there was some evidence that would clear her and the Dryden name." Levi asked, nervous of being in front of this centuries old Grey Warden.

"Ah." Avernus said, his face crestfallen in sorrow and regret. "Sophia Dryden was a damn fine woman! Strong. Courageous and a damn fine Commander of the Grey! But evidence. I'm sorry but there is none to be had."

"I see. I had hoped." Levi stated as he looked to the ground in sadness.

"I'm sorry Levi." Aedan said softly as he placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"It's okay Warden. Thank you though. If you'll excuse me, I would like to be alone for the time being." Levi asked.

Aedan nodded and had Leliana and Shale stay with Levi for protection. Once they had left, Aedan had Avernus take himself, Harry and Sten to his tower to see about the potion. As they crossed the bridge that separated the tower from the rest of the fortress, Harry could feel the amount of rituals that had been conducted as the air was heavy with the scent of magic.

Walking through the entrance to the tower, Harry could see the amount of books that was displayed on the shelves and could see that many of these books was something that was lost to time. Extremely rare tomes that held long lost spells and magic. The student in him was salivating at the amount of magic that he could learn from them, however he held a tight rein on his thirst for knowledge and focused back on what Avernus was saying.

"- improves strength, duability and speed. It will also allow you to unlock abilities that will only be unique to Grey Wardens." Avernus finished explaining as he handed the vial of dark red substance to Aedan.

Taking the vial and staring at it, Aedan uncorked the vial and drank its entire content with a single swig. Nothing happened for the next few seconds and Harry was wondering if the potion was a failure, that thought however was thrown out when Aedan dropped the vial he was holding and began to clutch his abdomen, falling to his knees.

Not knowing what to do, Harry and Sten simply watched as Aedan grunted in pain, now on his hands and knees as he seemed to struggle to breath. Sweat was pouring down his face as his eyes were shut tightly.

"Do not be alarmed." Avernus said calmly. "The potion is simply forcing an evolution of the Darkspawn Blood to allow it to use the abilities."

"You could have mentioned hat part first!" Harry shouted as Aedan gave an ear piercing cry.

Harry watched as Aedan's breath slowed, his face red from the exertion. When he tried to stand, he stumbled back on to the ground and put a hand up to stop him from helping him up. Aedan tried once again, slowly at first, gaining his footing before slowly rising to stand up straight.

"Are you well Warden?" Sten asked.

"I am Sten. Better actually. I feel as if I grew twice as strong." Aedan said.

"What you have just gained is a great boon for you and will be a definite nightmare for the Darkspawn." Avernus said. "The matter of my fate however, is still up for debate, Warden. What will you do with my life?" He asked.

Aedan sighed as he leaned on the table, his thoughts away. Sten and Harry kept quiet as this was a decision that he was to make as the acting Warden Commander of Fereldan, despite being only a Warden for two months. Aedan sighed again before turning his head back towards the old Mage.

"I will allow you to stay in this tower to run your experiments. However, I must know everything you can tell me about the Darkspawn and the Blight, as well as how to end it." Aedan stated.

"I understand Warden Commander." Avernus said as he nodded his head.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually thought about doing this in 2 parts but decided to just do this in one massive chapter. Next part is meeting the Dalish. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts, if you have any questions, please PM me and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	20. TIME TO CHANGE!

**Hello everyone.**

 **KnightRider96 here; I have some news about The Fifth Blight. I believe that most of you who have seen the chapter update will have noticed the change in title and description. This is because I have decided, upon a large amount of feedback, to change my story so that I can rework it to be something better.**

 **When I first started this story in 2016, I had a vision in my head on where the story was going to go and how it would progress with the Harry Potter character I had in mind. However as I continued onward through the story, many of the reviews have stated that Harry Potter was not THE Harry Potter that they know. The reason I did this was because I wanted to see how a Harry Potter who existed solely in the Dragon Age Universe would work.**

 **Obviously, by your words, it did not work.**

 **Now I know that the people who like the story are not going to be happy and say to just continue onward, don't listen to what the detractors think and move forward. There will always be people who do not like the story or characters you put in.**

 **That is true.**

 **I know that stories will not always be given universal praise and that there will always be people who dislike something for one reason or another. But it is for those reasons, above all that I choose to redo this story so that I can better myself as a writer.**

 **After reading all of your reviews, both good, heartwarming, bad and painful, I have reread this story and after doing so I found myself at a fork. Do I continue on with what I have written and just plow through to the end? Do I turn back and never continue this story and let it be forgotten? Or do I go the other direction, rewrite what is already there?**

 **"I choose option number 3." I said to myself.**

 **That is why I am going to redo all 19 chapters to make this story better then when it left off. Most of the story beat will remain the same, others will be altered and some will be taken out. Know that by doing this I will fundamentally change everything that I had spent the last 2 years working and planning ahead for.**

 **I hope you understand why I do this and hope to see you all when the first chapter comes out.**


End file.
